Romeo From The Hell
by Ryu-kaiyoo
Summary: Jauh-jauh dari Uchiha Sasuke adalah urutan pertama dalam daftar yang harus dilakukan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun siapa sangka, semakin gadis itu berusaha menjauh, semakin banyak muncul masalah yang menjeratnya dengan pemuda menyeramkan penuh pesona itu.
1. Chapter 1

Jauh-jauh dari pemuda tampan menyeramkan Uchiha Sasuke adalah urutan pertama dalam daftar yang harus dilakukan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun siapa sangka, semakin gadis itu berusaha menjauh, semakin banyak masalah muncul yang menjeratnya dengan pemuda menyeramkan penuh pesona.

**Hyugaa Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yours is Mind belong to Ryu Kaiyoo**

**Warning : AU, OCC, Gaje, Typo (s), Abal and hope you like this.**

"Benar ini sekolahnya?"

Seorang pemuda pirang memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara keempat pemuda yang berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha-gakuen. Pertanyaan si pirang mau tidak mau membuat ketiga temannya mendengus pelan. Sudah jelas-jelas di atas gerbang putih itu terukir ' Konoha High School'.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari mana?" tanya seorang diantara mereka lagi, kali ini laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir, "Ini akan sangat merepotkan."

"Masing-masing dari kita sudah diberi tugas. Akan ada guru yang datang sebentar lagi dan menunjukkan kelas kita," kata pemuda berambut merah datar.

Benar saja, Seseorang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Kalian anak asuh Tsunade?" tanya seseorang tersebut, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk memberi respon.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku."

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Keempat pemuda tersebut berjalan di belakang guru yang memandu mereka. Keempatnya terlihat berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan penjelasan orang yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Nee sensei.. "

"Anko.. panggil aku Anko-sensei," potong wanita yang berjalan di depan keempat pemuda itu. Namikaze Naruto, pemuda pirang yang bertanya kepada senseinya itu sedikit nyengir sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Nee Anko-sensei, kami akan berada di dalam kelas yang sama kan?"

"Hn. Sesuai perintah dari kepala sekolah, kalian akan di tempatkan di kelas XII 1. Aku tidak mengerti, empat murid baru sekaligus? Sungguh aneh," kata Anko-Sensei.

Langkah Anko berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Tanpa mengetuk sebelumnya, wanita itu membuka pintu tersebut asal.

Warga kelas yang sedang belajar tersebut, mau tidak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sumber suara. Anko-sensei, dengan kedua tangan dipinggang tersenyum lebar. Sungguh mencerminkan guru yang tidak teladan.

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang dari dalam kelas dengan cuek, merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak memiliki privasi dalam kelasnya sendiri.

Anko melangkah maju, masih dengan senyumnya, "Nee Kakashi-sensei, kau kedatangan murid baru."

"Mereka sudah tiba?" tanya Kakashi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," kata Anko singkat sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke pintu, tempat keempat pemuda itu berdiri.

"Hn. Baiklah, aku akan urus mereka. Terima kasih," Kakashi tampaknya benar-benar ingin menyudahi percakapannya dengan sensei wanita nyentrik ini.

"Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang Kakashi," kata Anko seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas, anak-anak yang berada dalam ruangan itu hanya terdiam melihat ketidak-elitan senseinya yang satu itu.

' Bersenang-senang apanya?' batin Kakashi.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Kalian yang diluar silahkan masuk," kata Kakashi.

Keempat pemuda itu masuk dengan santainya. Warga kelas tersebut mulai berbisik-bisik ketika melihat keempat pemuda tampan itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian," Kakashi mencoba menenangkan kelas yang mulai berisik.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Makanan kesukaanku ramen, senang berkenalan dengan kalian," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan bersemangat.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Aku tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan," Pemuda berambut hitam di kuncir kelihatan tidak berminat sama sekali.

"Namaku Sobaku no Garaa. Aku benci orang yang berisik," Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat datar.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda raven itu bersuara, singkat, padat dan dingin.

Mata para kaum hawa terlihat berbinar-binar melihat keempat sosok yang begitu mempesona itu. Pandangan mata mereka tak lepas sekan-akan ingin menelajangi keempat pemuda itu.

"Nah, silahkan pilih kursi masing-masing yang sudah disediakan," kata Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan-lamunan aneh yang mulai terlintas dipikiran siswi-siswi remaja dalam kelas itu.

Saat akan menuju ke kursi paling belakang, keempat mata pemuda itu mengarah pada sesosok gadis berambut permen karet.

' Target ditemukan'

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Jam makan istirahat dihabiskan keempat pemuda penghuni baru Konoha-gakuen itu di atap sekolah. Kedatangan mereka benar-benar menggemparkan seisi sekolah, terutama bagi kaum hawa yang segera membuka fans club untuk mereka berempat. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Jadi, dia yang menjadi target kita?" keheneningan dipecahkan suara malas milik Shikamaru.

"Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal dari klient. Tidak mengherankan banyak yang mengincar nyawanya," sambung Naruto.

"Tugas kita adalah melindunginya. Diperkirakan kelompok Ex akan mengincarnya," suara datar itu berasal dari Sobaku junior.

"Kali ini Ex tidak akan lolos," Uchiha Sasuke berdiri, dan berjalan menuju pintu diikuti ketiga temannya.

Sementara itu,

"Hina-chan, ayolah sekali ini saja boleh ya.. " pinta pemuda itu memelas. Hinata yang memang paling tidak bisa mengacuhkan teman, berusaha tidak melihat pandangan pemuda yang begitu mematikan itu.

"Ma.. maaf Kiba-kun, tapi-"

"Sekali ini saja Hinata, setelah ini aku tidak akan meminta yang macam-macam."

Duh.. bantu gak ya..

Kalau Hinata membantu Kiba-kun, maka Neji akan murka. Tapi kalau Kiba-kun tidak dibantu, aduh, tatapannya itu loh.

"Sekali ini saja," kata Hinata akhirnya, orang yang sejak pagi tadi mengekor pada gadis itu kini tersenyum lebar.

" Yes! Kau akan kujemput jam tujuh malam," kiba nyengir.

"Ja...jangan, kita ketemu di perempatan jalan yang biasa saja," Hinata menyela, akhirnya Kiba setuju. Hinata mau jadi pacarnya saja, pemuda itu sudah sangat bersyukur.

Pacar?

Tentu saja, seminggu yang lalu Kiba diejek habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya. Mengatai dia seorang yang tidak laku benar-benar membuat harga diri Kiba terluka. Akhirnya di depan orang banyak, termasuk semua teman-temannya, dia mengikrarkan bahwa seminggu lagi dia akan menggandeng seorang gadis yang akan berstatus menjadi pacarnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kiba benar-benar frustasi. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengucapkan janji konyol tersebut, jangankan pacar, mendapatkan kenalan dalam waktu seminggu saja belum tentu dia mampu. Akhirnya merasa tidak ada jalan keluar, Kiba yang notabene sahabat Hinata, meminta gadis itu sebagai pacar gadungan Kiba selama satu malam, hanya ingin menunjukkan pada teman-temannya.

Pemanfaatan? Tentu saja Kiba tidak akan menyebutnya sebagai pemanfaatan. Kiba lebih suka menyebut ini sebagai misi yang briliant.

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Dan di sinilah mereka, beralasan 'tugas kelompok di rumah Shion-chan', akhirnya Hinata diperbolehkan keluar dari kediaman Hyugaa dengan pandangan penuh kecurigaan dari sepupunya, Neji. Sesuatu hal yang wajar mengingat Neji adalah pelindung Hinata, adik sepupu imut yang paling di sayanginya.

"Nee Kiba-kun, aku harus pulang sebelum jam sepuluh," kata Hinata berusaha mengimbangi suara berisik musik yang dimainkan DJ. Kafe yang menjadi tongkrongan anak muda itu terlihat dipenuhi puluhan anak muda, membuat Hinata merasa sedikit sesak.

"Iya, aku mengerti," kata Kiba tak kalah keras agar sahabat baiknya itu mendengar, kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan tidak penting dengan teman-temannya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafe. Matanya menangkap beberapa sosok yang dikenalnya.

Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Karin, Lee, Sai, dan beberapa orang teman sekelasnya. Kelihatannya mereka sedang menikmati alunan musik yang dihasilkan piringan milik DJ.

Di lain pihak,

"Mendokusai, sampai kapan kita berada di sini," Shikamaru terlihat sangat mengantuk. Keempat pemuda itu mengambil tempat di lantai dua kafe, mengamati pergerakan nona Haruno.

" Aku ingin turun ke lantai dansa juga," teriak Naruto, berdiri dari duduknya dan akan segera melangkah namun terhenti mendengar Sasuke berbicara.

" Tetap di tempatmu dan awasi pergerakannya," pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat datar dan pandangan matanya masih tertuju ke lantai satu yang dipenuhi lautan manusia.

"Ayolah teme, ini sangat membosankan," seru Naruto lagi.

"Akan lebih sangat membosankan jika kau berhadapan dengan Tsunade," kata Garaa akhirnya.

" Huh.. "

**...**

Hinata merasa sesak, dia butuh udara segar. Perlahan tangan mungilnya meletakkan gelas yang berisi orange jus di atas meja kemudian menepuk pundak Kiba.

"Aku keluar sebentar," kata Hinata, Kiba mangangkat kedua alisnya hingga bertautan.

"Aku butuh udara segar," kata Hinata seakan mampu membaca pikiran Kiba.

"Perlu kutemani?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Oh.. ya, hati-hati," kata Kiba akhirnya.

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Hah.. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menarik udara ke dalam paru-parunya dalam-dalam. Sungguh gadis itu merindukan udara ini. Matanya terpejam. Kelihatannya hembusan udara lebih terasa jika berdiri di atap seperti ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

Suara itu sukses membuat Hinata menoleh, akan tetapi tak seorang pun berada dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Kelihatannya mereka tidak menyadarinya," kata seorang yang lain lagi, "Kenapa bos langsung turun tangan?"

"Karena aku harus memastikan gadis itu mati di tanganku."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, membuat mata Hinata melebar seketika. Entah kenapa badannya reflek bersembunyi diantara celah dinding yang memisahkan dirinya dengan orang yang berbicara itu. Lavender Hinata dapat melihat wajah kedua orang yang sedang menghadap kearahnya, dan ditangan mereka ada pistol?

Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar gawat, batin Hinata. Kakinya benar-benar lemas seperti jelly, sungguh tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Kali ini, gadis Haruno itu benar-benar tidak akan lolos."

Pernyataan orang ini sukses membuat jantung Hinata berpacu dengan hebat.

Haruno? Jangan-jangan...

Keringat mengucur deras di pelipis Hinata. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan mata lavender itu membelalak.

"Aku heran, dendam apa yang mambuatmu seperti ini Ex?"

Ex? Mata hinata mengarah kearah orang yang dipanggil Ex itu. Levender itu dapat menangkap jelas sosok yang dipanggil Ex itu. Perawakan tenang namun entah kenapa pandangan matanya terasa sangat mematikan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," kata orang yang bernama Ex itu misterius sebelum keduanya beranjak dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

**...**

" Hah.. Ini sangat membosankan," seru Naruto yang tidak dapat menutupi kebosanannya.

Tap

Penerangan yang ada dalam kafe itu mati. Seluruhnya lumpuh total. Sasuke menggeram dan keempat pemuda itu segera bergerak turun.

" Shit!" maki Sasuke, dengan lihai tubuhnya melompati pembatas lantai dua dan terjun bebas ke bawah, diikuti dengan ketiga temannya.

" Kita lengah.. " kata Shikamaru ditengah usahanya menuju tempat Sakura berada tadi.

Garaa dan Naruto segera menyiapkan senjata untuk berjaga-jaga.

" Ex.. " Gumam Garaa.

" Kyaa..."

Terdengar jeritan kuat seorang gadis, membuat keempat pemuda itu siaga dan menuju ke sumber suara. Tiba-tiba lampu hidup kembali, semua penghuni kafe terlihat panik ketika mendengar suara jeritan tersebut. Akan tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari seseorang yang berteriak tadi.

Kiba yang tersadar bahwa sejak tadi Hinata belum menampakkan batang hidungnya segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang tidak karuan.

' Hinata dimana?'

"Kita keluar," Kata Shikamaru pada ketiga temannya, "Aku yakin dia berencana melakukan eksekusi tidak jauh dari sini." Lanjut Nara jenius itu. Keempat pemuda tersebut bergerak tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Mata Sakura membelalak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya gadis itu berteriak, akan tetapi mulutnya sekarang sedang dibekap seseorang. Satu orang lainnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya, mengenakan topeng hitam serta jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah senjata yang siap memuntahkan peluru kapan saja.

Atap kafe adalah tepat yang dipilih Ex untuk acara eksekusi targetnya. Angin berhembus membelai rambut pink Haruno yang ketakutan. Matanya kini mengeluarkan air bening yang membasahi pipi serta tangan seseorang yang sedang membekap dan menahan pergerakannya dari belakang.

Ex, pria berjubah itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, manarik pelatuk dan

Buuk..

Sebuah balok kayu melayang di samping pria itu. Niat Hinata yang ingin membuang senapan melalui balok kayu yang dilemparnya meleset ketika Ex memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya. Sungguh pengendalian diri yang baik.

Mata Hinata menatap pria berjubah itu, Ex. Memorinya masih mengingat dengan kental wajah di balik topeng itu.

Braak..

Pintu atap terbuka dengan paksa, menampilkan keempat pemuda yang yang siap siaga dengan senjata di tangan mereka. Ex melangkah mundur, tersenyum aneh di balik topengnya.

"Cukup Rec, kita pergi."

Naruto tampak akan menerjang pria itu kalau saja Shikamaru tidak menahan pergerakannya, "Tahan Naruto, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh," bisiknya. Setelah mengatakan itu, lagi-lagi Ex menghilang dan lolos dengan mudahnya dari keempat pemuda itu. Meninggalkan kondisi ganjil yang hanya Ex yang tahu.

Tubuh Sakura merosot ke lantai, masih bergetar hebat.

"Sakura!" teriakan Naruto berhasil memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Garaa menghampiri, Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto, berjongkok dihadapan Sakura. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap pemuda pirang itu. Sementara Hinata masih terdiam melihat kepergian pria berjubah itu. Ada kilatan aneh yang terpancar dari mata pria itu, dan Hinata tahu itu.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Ex!" tanya pemuda yang berada di belakang Hinata datar dan dingin. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati pemuda stoic berdiri angkuh dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang mengimintidasi.

"Kurasa dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Ex Sasuke," Shikamaru mulai menghampiri kedua orang itu, Hinata Hyuuga, putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga, tidak akan terlibat dalam hal ini," pengetahuan Shikamaru mengenai identitas orang lain patut diacungi jempol. Hinata hanya bengong melihat keempat pemuda sensasional di sekolahnya itu berada di tempat ini.

"Katakan Hyuuga, apa saja yang kau ketahui," pinta Shikamaru.

Dan semua yang di alami Hinata di ceritakan tanpa ada penambahan atau pengurangan sedikit pun.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui wajah Ex," Hinata menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, "Mau tidak mau kau harus terlibat dalam masalah ini," lanjut pemuda itu.

"Eh.. ano, aku tidak mau merepotkan. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah terlibat," kata Hinata sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku tidak menjamin Hyugaa akan bebas dari ancaman setelah ini," Akhirnya Sasuke ikut angkat bicara, "Setelah membatalkan aksi Ex, kau pikir apa yang akan kau dapatkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Ancaman untuk Hyuuga?

Hyugaa berarti 'tou-san Hiashi tercinta, Hanabi dearest imoutou dan lovely Neji-nee.

Hinata menunudukkan kepalanya. Semakin menunduk mengingat dia tidak punya pilihan.

"Kau akan tinggal bersama kami. Sisanya kami yang urus," putus Shikamaru.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan sampai satu orang pun mengetahui tentang hal ini, atau.. "

"Aku mengerti," potong Hinata ketika Sasuke akan melanjutnya perkataannya. Membayangkan orang-orang yang disayangi dalam bahaya saja sudah membuat Hinata tidak tenang setengah mati.

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

"Hinata apa yang terjadi semalam? Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku? Aku pergi kerumahmu tapi rumahmu terlihat sepi, kupikir semua penghuninya sudah tidur, aku sangat khawatir!"

Dalam satu tarikan nafas pemuda Inuzuka itu meberondong Hinata dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang segitu banyaknya. Hinata yang sejak tadi diekori oleh temannya itu menghentikan langkah kainya dan berbalik menghadap ke arah sahabatnya yang tengah memasang wajah nelangsa itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kiba-kun, buktinya aku dapat bersekolah hari ini. Soal semalam, eto.. " Hinata tampak kebingungan mencari alasan, matanya jelalatan melihat kesana-kemari memandang objek tidak jelas.

"Aku sedikit pusing, jadi pulang duluan. Aku lupa memberi tahumu, saat akan ku telfon, tiba-tiba ponselku mati," Hinata beralasan, memandang Kiba seinnocent mungkin.

"Hah.. ap.. apa? Kau membuatku tidak tidur semalaman Hinata. Kau lihat ini?" tunjuk Kiba ke arah matanya yang dilingkari garis hitam, "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, dan aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata sama sekali."

Memang benar, mata Kiba mirip seperti mata panda saat ini, membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Gomenne Kiba-kun," Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar dan badannya membungkuk berkali-kali. Kiba benar-benar tak berkutik dengan jurus memelas sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Berhenti melakukan itu Hinata. Kau membuatku merasa buruk," kata Kiba, "Lagi pula yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja," lanjutnya lagi.

Padahal Hinata sudah mengatakan dia baik-baik saja semenjak tadi pagi. Dasar pemuda aneh.

**...**

Konoha-gakuen sudah bubar sekitar setengah jam lalu. Hinata, yang hari ini bertugas mengantar buku-buku Kurenai-sensei harus rela pulang telat. Gadis itu hari ini pulang sendirian mengingat teman 'seperjalanannya' harus memeriksakan anjing putih kesayangannya, pemeriksaan rutin, begitu Kiba menyebutnya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Hinata terhenti, memang seharusnya dia pulang sendiri hari ini, mengingat gadis itu tidak tinggal di Hyugaa mansion lagi. Dengan hanya selembar kertas dari Konoha-gakuen yang isinya mengharuskan Hinata yang notabene salah satu murid berprestasi untuk tinggal di asrama Konoha-gakuen. Alasannya simpel saja, pihak Konoha-gakuen ingin murid-murid berprestasi semakin meningkatkan cara belajar di asrama. Alasan yang membuat Hiashi tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menandatangani surat itu.

Malangnya bagi Hiashi karena tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya menimpa putrinya. Tinggal di asrama dan meningkatkan cara belajar tidak lebih hanya sebuah alibi.

Hinata melangkah ke arah gerbang Konoha-gakuen setelah sebelumnya mengambil tas selempang miliknya. Mata lavendernya dapat melihat mobil ferarri hitam parkir dengan manisnya di depen gerbang putih itu.

"Masuk," kata seseorang pada Hinata ketika gadis itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu mobil itu.

Dengan ragu Hinata membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam mobil. Menggunakan set belt dan mengatur posisi duduk yang nyaman.

"Kau terlambat tujuh menit," mendengar itu, Hinata kini benar-benar kesulitan mendapat posisi yang nyaman dalam mobil mewah itu.

"Gomen.. " lirih Hinata dengan kepala yang menunduk.

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

"Teme, kau lama sekali!" seru seorang pemuda ketika melihat Sasuke dan Hinata turun dari mobil hitam itu. Sasuke masih menujukkan wajah datarnya ketika turun dari mobil, sementara Hinata berpucat ria, mengingat betapa cepatnya Sasuke mengendarai mobil itu.

' Aku rasa mobil itu hanya ada pedal gasnya saja' batin Hinata.

Mata hinata menangkap pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah rumah victorian kuno. Sungguh antik namun terlihat indah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, rumah ini berbeda sekali dengan mansion Hyugaa yang tradisional, bukan berarti Hinata mencela selera Ayahnya.

"Selamat detang Hinata. Ayo kutunjukkan kamarmu," pemuda berkuncir yang dikenali Hinata bernama Shikamaru menghampirinya dan membantu mengangkat koper besar yang sudah ada sejak tadi pagi dalam mobil Sasuke. "Eh.. ti..tidak perlu Shikamaru-san, biar aku saja yang membawanya," cegah Hinata, akan tetapi Shikamaru menepis tangan Hinata, "Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti," kata Shikamaru sembari mengangkat koper milik Hinata. Setelah sampai di ruangannya, Hinata membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru, kamarnya berada di lantai dua dan terletak di ujung lorong. Hinata yakin tidak akan sanggup mengangkat kopernya yang berat sampai ke kamar ini. Setelah Hinata selesai membenahi kamar dan mandi, dia segera turun ke lantai bawah sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Shikamaru sebelum meninggalkannya tadi. Hinata menuruni tangga perlahan, matanya kini dapat menangkap beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul.

Hinata sedikit ragu untuk bergabung, gadis itu sedikit kesulitan kalau harus beradaptasi dengan orang-orang baru, dasar Hyugaa pemalu. "Hinata, ayo kemari," pinta Shikamaru, Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah orang-orang itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hanya Shikamaru yang mengajaknya berbicara sejak tadi, itupun tidak benar-benar berbicara. Dengan ragu Hinata memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Shikamaru. Alisnya sedikit berkedut melihat sesosok wanita yang dikenalnya ada di ruangan itu juga, bersama mereka.

"Hinata, Sakura juga akan tinggal di sini, seperti yang kau ketahui, target Ex adalah dia," Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Kau tahu persis karena kau ada pada saat kejadian!" Hinata mengangguk pelan. Jadi Sakura akan tinggal di sini juga, baguslah batinnya, setidaknya di dalam rumah ini tidak hanya dia yang menjadi satu-satunya perempuan. Hinata memberanikan diri mendongak, terlihat Sakura sedang serius berbicara dengan pemuda berambut kuning dan merah. Sedangkan pemuda raven, Sasuke sedang asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Ano Shikamaru-san, ke..keluargaku tidak a..akan terlibatkan?" tanyanya dengan gugup, Shikamaru menoleh,"Hyuuga tidak akan terlibat jika kau mengikuti permainan dan aturannya." Hinata mengangguk, entah kenapa saat ini gadis itu rindu dengan lelucon bodoh sahabatnya. Lamunannya buyar ketika mendapati Shikamaru beranjak pergi ketika ponselnya berbunyi, meninggalkan Hinata berdua dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya tidak berdua, masih ada Sakura, Naruto dan Garaa. Akan tetapi ketiga orang itu sedang asyik berbincang. Hinata menegakkan punggungnya, melirik ke arah Sasuke. Entah kenapa pemuda itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Apa?" Sasuke bersuara dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada layar ponselnya, untuk sejenak Hinata kagum pada kemampuan Sasuke yang dapat mengetahui apa yang dilakukan orang lain tanpa melihatnya. "Ti..tidak," Hinata pucat, menunduk. Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang sedang di genggamnya, "Jangan jadi pengganggu dengan memandangi orang seperti itu," Sasuke meletakkan ponsel hitamnya tak jauh di sampingnya, nada pemuda itu terdengar datar dan dingin, membuat Hinata mempelajari satu hal hari ini, 'jangan pernah memandang Uchiha Sasuke'. Hinata menggerakkan badannya, sedikit menumpukan tangannya di lantai, Hinata bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, "Ano.. Aku permisi dulu." katanya pelan sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke. Masih dengan kepala menunduk Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, pikirannya bertanya-tanya kemana tuan baik hati Shikamaru.

Krek

Tubuh Hinata membeku dan mematung seketika di tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berani menggerakkan badannya. Pelan-pelan kepalanya menunduk dan menatap horor ke bawah tempat dimana kaki mungilnya memijak sesuatu. Mata lavender gadis itu membulat dan seketika keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan Hinata di dunia ini adalah melakukan sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, namun sayang seribu sayang, sekarang ponsel hitam yang tadi berada dalam genggaman pemuda itu kini tergeletak di bawah kaki mungil Hinata dengan nyamannya, dalam keadaan retak.

Hinata benar-benar tidak berani melirik Sasuke. Tubuhnya gemetar dan kakinya belum bisa dia gerakkan untuk berpindah dari atas ponsel Sasuke. Sasuke menatap dalam diam ponsel hitam yang kini telah remuk akibat kaki gadis Hyugaa yang menimpanya. Bukan soal harga atau apa, akan tetapi di dalam ponsel itu terdapat beberapa data yang disimpan oleh Sasuke. Ingin rasanya Sasuke melenyapkan gadis pengganggu yang sedang mematung di hadapannya, akan tetapi Sasuke sadar tidak akan ada gunanya melakukan hal-hal yang menguras tenaganya hanya untuk meladeni perempuan ini. Dalam kekalutan pikiran Hinata, tiba-tiba Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapannya, memandangnya tajam dan dingin, "¥ 87500." Hinata memberanikan diri menatap pemuda itu, "Ano... " belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya, "¥ 87500 adalah harga barang yang baru saja kau hancurkan, segera antarkan ke kamarku," sejenak Sasuke memutus perkataannya, "Atau, sediakan barang yang sama persis," dan dengan itu Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung dengan wajah yang memucat. Untuk waktu yang lama Hinata berdiri mematung sampai tuan baik hati, Shikamaru memanggil namanya, "Eh.. Hinata?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Shikamaru dan sadar akan apa yang sedang di hadapinya,'aku benar-benar dalam masalah' batin gadis malang itu.

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Setelah Hinata berpikir berulang kali hingga mengakibatkan kepalanya panas akhirnya Hinata mengambil keputusan, dan di sinilah dia, berdiri di depan pintu kayu oak coklat dengan tulisan dinding kecil 'Go or Dead'. Hinata menelan ludah berulang kali, mau bagaimana lagi, gadis itu tidak mungkin dapan mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat. Kiba tidak bisa diharapkan karena mau bayar uang sewa apartemen saja masih mengharapkan dari Hana-nee, kakaknya Kiba. Hiashi? Bahkan Hinata tidak memasukkan nama itu dalam daftar orang yang harus dimintai tolong. Hinata bukan anak durhaka yang mau merepotkan ayahnya, begitulah menurut pemikirannya. Minta tolong Shikamaru rasanya akan membuat Hinata terlihat lebih tidak berguna lagi, lagipula mereka baru saja saling mengenalkan?

Tok tok tok

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mengetuk pintu di depannya, lalu mundur dua langkah menunggu sang pemilik kamar membukakan pintu untuknya.

Cklek

Bunyi knop pintu yang diputar membuat jantung Hinata berpacu kencang. Sungguh Hinata ketakutan menghadapi pemuda Uchiha ini. Dari balik pintu terlihat wajah datar Sasuke memandang Hinata tajam, Hinata menelan ludah, "Ano.. U..Uchiha-san, apakah ki..kita bisa bicara?" tanyanya dengan gugup. Belum ada respon dari Sasuke, Hinata kembali melanjutkan, "Ini mengenai ponsel anda."

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar, dan dengan isyarat matanya memerintah Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam. Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata bergerak melewati pemuda itu, kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke. Kesan pertama yang didapat Hinata adalah simpel. Kamar Sasuke di dominasi warna putih, barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya juga tidak terlalu banyak, hanya ada tempat tidur, lemari, satu set meja dan kursi yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah laptop dan alat-alat yang tidak diketahui Hinata lalu satu pintu yang gadis itu yakini adalah akses menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa maumu?"

Pertanyaan langsung yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat pandangan gadis itu kembali tertuju padanya. Sasuke kini tengah duduk di tempat tidur dengan kaki menyilang dan tangan yang dia lipat di dada. Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya membuat Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap langsung ke arah mata gadis itu, menambah kesan angkuh pada diri Sasuke.

"Sa..saya benar-benar minta maaf karena telah merusak ponsel Uchiha-san," Hinata menelan ludahnya paksa, "Akan tetapi, jujur sa..saya tidak dapat menggantinya," Hinata mencoba melihat raut wajah Sasuke dan seketika merutuki dirinya ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke yang semakin menyeramkan. Belum ada respon dari pemuda itu, membuat Hinata kebingungan untuk bersikap, atmosfer menyeramkan dalam kamar itu benr-benar membuat Hinata tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Keluar!" suara dingin itu membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri, "A..ano-" Hinata berhenti bersuara ketika mendengar suara pergerakan dari Sasuke, membuat gadis itu mundur satu langkah dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Geez

Wajah Hinata merona seketika melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh untuknya. Tuan Uchiha kini bertelanjang dada dengan kemeja hitam bereda di tangannya. 'Sejak kapan?' batin Hinata.

Dengan santai pemuda itu melangkah ke arah kamar mandi dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar guyuran air di dalamnya. Hinata mematung di tempatnya, mukanya masih memerah dan sedikit keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

'Aku harus menjauhinya. Dia benar-benar menyeramkan' batin Hinata dan cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempat itu.

**Tbc**

**1 Yen = Rp 80,00**

**Hosh, ini fanfic kedua saya. Di tengah-tengah sibuknya memperjuangkan nasib sebagai tunas bangsa, saya malah nyempat-nyempatin ngetik ni fanfic.**

**Baiklah, kritik dan sarannya diterima, yang membangun loh (apadeh!).**

**Thanks for reading and review please –puppy eyes-**

**Peace**

**Ryu**


	2. Chapter 2

Jauh-jauh dari pemuda tampan menyeramkan Uchiha Sasuke adalah urutan pertama dalam daftar yang harus dilakukan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun siapa sangka, semakin gadis itu berusaha menjauh, semakin banyak masalah muncul yang menjeratnya dengan pemuda menyeramkan penuh pesona. Dan petualangan Hyuuga pemalupun dimulai.

**Hyugaa Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OCC, Gaje, Typo (s), Abal and hope you like this.**

**Pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat minna-san yang udah dengan suka rela(apadeh!) ngeriview fic saya ini. Saya benar-benar sangat senang dan berterima kasih sekali buat minna-san!**

**Arigatou!**

**(Bungkuk-bungkuk)**

"Baik ayah," Hinata melangkah perlahan ke arah jendela kaca di dalam kamarnya, membuka sedikit tirai putih sehingga gadis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas halaman belakang rumah itu. "Aku mengerti, selamat malam ayah," setelah itu Hinata menutup sambungan ponselnya. Sungguh Hinata merasa bersalah kini, setelah mendapat wejangan yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat dari ayah Hiashi yang bilang,

"Kau harus belajar dengan baik."

"Jaga diri baik-baik."

"Makan yang teratur."

Banyak lagi pesan ayah Hiashi yang membuat hati gadis itu terenyuh dan segera ingin pulang dan memeluk ayahnya. Hinata menghela nafas dalam, bukannya tinggal di asrama dan belajar dengan tekun, nyatanya dia berada di sini, di rumah yang ditempati orang-orang aneh dan menyeramkan.

Kata menyeramkan membuat Hinata membayangkan sesosok manusia berambut hitam dengan gaya aneh, pandangan tajam, perkataan yang dingin. Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya cepat, bergidik ngeri. Cepat-cepat kakinya melangkah ke tempat tidur, sudah jam sepuluh malam, dia harus segera tidur.

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

"Selamat pagi semua!" Naruto terlihat sumringah ketika menuruni tangga. Dengan langkah cepat berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah ditempati semua penghuni rumah, terkecuali Naruto sendiri.

"Hari ini serapan apa?" Naruto mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi tepat disamping Sakura, "Selamat pagi Sakura-chan, hehehe" katanya menoleh kepada Sakura, membuat gadis pink itu meliriik aneh dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Hmm, pagi."

Hinata mengunyah serapan paginya dengan perlahan. Kepalanya terus menunduk tanpa berani melihat orang-orang yang sedang serapan di meja yang sama dengannya. "Hinata,pulang sekolah kau tunggu di parkiran. Oke?" suara Shikamaru membuat Hinata mendongak, "Umh, ano-" perkataan Hinata terputus ketika melihat pendangan 'tuan baik hati' yang menatap langsung ke arahnya, "Ba..baiklah," Hinata menunduk lagi.

Padahal hari ini Hinata rencananya menemani Kiba pergi untuk pemeriksaan rutin Akamaru, tapi kalau sudah begini, mau apa lagi.

Kreet

Kursi di samping Hinata bergerak mundur, membuat keenam orang itu menolahkan pandangan pada seseorang yang kini tengah beranjak berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai," katanya datar, " dan setelah itu, permuda berambut merah itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sabaku Garaa, Hinata baru menyadari sudah hampir seminggu ia tinggal di rumah ini, belum juga benar-benar bicara dengan pemuda yang satu itu. Orang-orang ini begitu misterius, batin Hinata.

**...**

Tuk tuk tuk

Hinata mengetukkan tumit sepatunya ke lantai, memastikan sudah terpasang di kaki mungilnya dengan baik. Kemudian, gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju pintu utama, "Eh, Hinata-chan sudah mau berangkat?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya, membuat gadis itu membalikkan badannya, "Sakura-chan," Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Ha'i, kau sendiri?"

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya diundakan, lalu memasang sepatu yang tadinya berada di lemari penyimpanan, "Hmm, bersama yang lainnya,"

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" percakapan keduanya terpotong oleh seruan seseorang yang kini berjalan menuju mereka, membuat kedua orang itu menoleh. "Eh, sudah mau berangkat? Sakura-chan bersamaku saja, pakai motor. Oke?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, tangan tan itu meraih pergelangan mungil Sakura, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan bodoh!" seruan Sakura bahkan tidak dihiraukan pemuda yang masih saja tersenyum. Hinata dengan pandangan heran menggeser badannya sedikit, memberi jalan bagi keduanya yang melewati pintu utama. Akan tetapi,

Duak

"Auch!"

"Rasakan!"

"E-eh," Hinata tersentak ketika kaki Sakura menendang tulang kering Naruto. 'Te..tenaganya.. " batin Hinata kagum, "Sa-Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun," Hinata berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang bertolak pinggang dan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan tidak jauh dari sana. "Sakura-chan, sakit!" Naruto masih terdengar meringis, sementara Sakura terlihat tidak peduli..

"Siapa suruh kau bertindak bodoh," Sakura masih terlihat tidak peduli, Hinata akan membuka mulut, ketika seseorang di belakangnya bersuara, "Ikut aku Hyuuga!"

"E-eh?"

"Kau berangkat bersama Garaa hari ini," jelas Shikamaru yang kini tengah berjalan tidak jauh di belakang Garaa, "Sakura, kau berangkat dengan Sasuke, dan Naruto kita akan berangkat bersama."

Mendangar itu, Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan keluar melewati kelimanya.

" Apa-apaan itu, kenapa Teme berangkat dengan Sakura-chan?" kenapa tidak bersama kita saja? biasanya juga Teme tidak suka ada yang menumpang di mobilnya," serang Naruto tidak terima, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengus malas, "Jangan banyak tanya."

Naruto berdecih tidak terima, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis pink itu, "Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Kelihatannya senang sekali," Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya.

"Bukan urusanmu bodoh," lalu gadis itu pun beranjak pergi ke luar, menusul Hinata yang beberapa menit lalu mengikuti Garaa.

**...**

Tadinya yang Hinata bayangkan itu, mobil yang tidak kalah kerennya dengan dua mobil yang biasanya dipakai Sakuke dan Shikamaru, tapi nyatanya, "Motor?"

Pertanyaan lirih Hinata, membuat pemuda Sabaku itu mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju ke arah depan sekarang melihat gadis itu. "Cepat naik!" perintahnya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Hinata, namun gadis itu masih terdiam di tempat. Bagaimana tidak, gadis Hyuuga yang biasanya duduk nyaman di atas kursi kereta kini harus menaiki motor besar yang biasa dipakai dalam area balap itu. "Ano Sabaku-san-" belum sempat Hinata meneruskan perkataannya, sebuah helm dilemparkan ke arahnya. "Cepat naik, aku malas jika harus telat," kata pemuda itu setelah helm yang tadinya dilempar kini sudah berada di tangan Hinata.

Meskipun masih ragu, Hinata menaiki motor merah itu juga. Lalu,

"Pegangan!"

"E-eh?"

Melihat Hinata yang belum bergerak membuat pemuda itu mendecak, dan dengan cepat tangan kanannya meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya.

"Sa-Sabaku-san?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Hinata, kini sang bungsu Sabaku memacu kendaraan beroda dua itu melaju dengan cepatnya. 'Oh tidak! Kemarin dengan mobil Uchiha, sekarang dengan motor Sabaku. Apa mereka tidak bisa berkendara dengan normal' Hinata berteriak dalam batin. Hal yang dapat dilakukannya kini hanya berpegangan erat pada Sabaku-san dan berdoa semoga mereka dapat melihat Konoha-gakuen dengan selamat.

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Hinata cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong sekolah. Buku-buku yang dibawanya membuat tangannya mati rasa. Buku-buku itu harus segera dikembalikan ke perpustakaan, mengingat tenggat waktunya adalah hari ini.

Setelah mendaftar pada buku pengunjung, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong sastra tempat buku yang akan dikembalikannya. langkah Hinata terhenti saat pandangannya tertuju pada meja di pojok ruangan. Bukan meja yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan seseorang yang sedang duduk manis di atas bangku yang terletak di belakang meja. Oh.. jangan sekarang, batin Hinata.

Ingin sekali rasanya melangkah mundur perlahan agar orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya, namun apa daya, untung tak dapat diraih. "Hyuuga!" panggilan itu membuat Hinata menegakkan punggungnya, gugup. Lalu dengan usaha maksimal, mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ya?"

Pandangan mata onyx itu membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri, pandangan itu begitu tajam seolah-olah berkata 'kesini atau mati'. Dengan perlahan Hinata mendekat, lalu berdiri dengan jarak satu meter di depan meja.

"A..ada yang bisa saya ba..bantu Uchiha-san?" tanyanya hati-hati, sementara orang yang dipanggil Uchiha-san belum memberi respon apa-apa. Bahkan sekarang dengan santainya, pemuda itu membalik buku yang sedari tadi di bacanya. Kalau boleh sih, Hinata ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding dari pada berhadapan dengan mahluk menyeramkan dan aneh ini.

"Duduk!" suara itu membuyarkan pikiran Hinata, "Eh? Ba..baiklah," Hinata duduk tegang di hadapan Uchiha menyeramkan, bola matanya tidak fokus hanya pada satu objek saja sekarang, gugup.

"Seperti apa?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat kening Hinata menyerngit bingung.

"Seperti apa Ex?"

"O-oh, eto.. " Hinata berusaha membuka ingatannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, "Dia-"

Drrt..drrt..

Ponsel silver yang kini tergeletak di atas meja bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. 'Dia membeli ponsel baru' batin Hinata lega, seketika itu juga tangan Sasuke bergerak meraih ponsel itu dan berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja. What the hell?

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Konoha Gakuen telah membunyikan bel pulang sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, akan tetapi masih banyak murid yang berkeliaran di sekitar pekarangan sekolah, istirahat sejenak untuk mengikuti acara tambahan pelajaran atau kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang diikutinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, dendam apa yang dimiliki Ibiki sensei padaku," keluh Kiba sembari mengepel koridor lantai dua, daerah kelas XII. Hinata yang sejak tadi membaca novel, monoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Sensei manapun pa..pasti akan murka jika muridnya tidur sewaktu sensei mengajar Kiba-kun, " kata Hinata sembari berdiri dari bangku di depan kelas XII 2. Dia sedikit mengibaskan rok lipat birunya, menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku merasa sensei aneh itu selalu memperhatikanku," Kiba mencelupkan kain pel ke dalam ember berisi air, memerasnya dan kembali mengepel lantai, " Dia seperti selalu mencari-cari kesalahanku," lanjutnya.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan Kiba-kun," Hinata meletakkan novel yang dibacanya ke atas tempat yang didudukinya tadi, tangan kecilnya mengambil kain pel yang sejak tadi menganggur, mencelupkan ke dalam ember. Mendengar air yang beriak, Kiba menoleh. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Membantumu."

"Ayolah Hinata, kau tidak mau hukumanku bertambah lagi kan?" Kiba berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Jika dia mengetahui kau membantuku, maka dia akan menghukumku lebih berat lagi," tangannya meraih kain pel dari genggaman tangan mungil Hinata

"Sebaikknya kau duduk manis di situ saja nona."

"Hhh..terserah Kiba-kun saja."

Hinata kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku yang sempat kosong tadi. Matanya memperhatikan sekitas pekarangan sekolah. Mata putih keunguan itu berhenti pada lapangan basket. Terlihat anak cheerleaders sedang latihan di pinggir lapangan. Di tengah lapangan terlihat para sisiwa tim basket Kohona-gakuen sedang berlatih. Di kursi penonton terlihat kebanyakan anak perempuan bersorak-sorak histeris seperti

"Kya..Sasuke kun.. "

"Ayo Naruto.. "

"Garaa-kun.. "

Hinata melihat kelima pemuda yang diteriakai para siswi. "Sebenarnya apa yang diteriaki siswi-siswi itu? " tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba mata oniks bertemu pandang dengan mata milik Hinata. Keduanya sejenak terpaku. Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Benar-benar kumpulan orang yang mengerikan' batin Hinata.

Hinata kembali melirik ke arah lapangan dan baru menyadari sesuatu, 'Shikamaru-san ada di mana?' batinnya.

"Hina-chan!" panggilan itu membuyarkan pikiran Hinata, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arah pemuda yang kini berdiri dengan dahi yang menyerngit heran, "Jangan bilang kau ikut-ikutan terpesona dengan kupulan pemuda operasi plastik itu," gumam Kiba, membuat Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Op-operasi plastik?" tanyanya heran. Kiba mendengus pelan, "Iya, operasi plastik. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki dapat memiliki wajah semulus itu kalau tidak operasi plastik," Kiba mulai mengoceh. Mau tidak mau, Hinata tidak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu.

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Kiba, sahabatnya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu setelah selesai membersihkan koridor kelas XII. Awalnya Kiba bersikeras untuk pulang bersama Hinata, akan tetapi dengan alasan 'di jemput Neji-nii' akhirnya Kiba mengalah dan pulang sendiri. Hebat, belum genap satu minggu tinggal bersama penghuni 'neraka', Hinata sudah ahli berbohong.

Dan di sinilah Hinata, berdiri mematung di depan gerbang sekolah. Kalau tidak karena pesan singkat dari Shikamaru-san yang bilang jangan pulang sendiri, mungkin gadis itu sudah duduk nyaman di salah satu kursi dalam kereta. Daun-daun maple yang berguguran diterbangkan angin mengingatkan kembali gadis itu sekarang sudah memasuki minggu pertama musim gugur. Tangannya yang mungil meraih selembar daun yang kini melayang rendah di hadapnnya. Dipandanginya daun itu, betapa cantik dan alami warnanya, namun begitu rapuh di saat yang bersamaan.

Tin tin

Suara klakson berisik itu membuat pandangan Hinata beralih ke sumber suara. O-oh, tidak lagi untuk kali ini, batin Hinata. Kini, di hadapannya terparkir dengan manis mobil yang pernah dilihatnya, ditumpanginya dan beberapa hari yang lalu gadis itu berjanji tidak akan pernah mau manaikinya lagi.

Tin tin

Suara klakson berbunyi lagi, membuat Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Dengan perlahan mendekat ke arah mobil berwarna hitam itu, kaca mobil terbuka perlahan dan seharusnya Hinata bilang 'Kau terlambat lima puluh menit' tapi nyatanya, "Jangan membuat orang lain menunggu untuk hal yang tidak berguna," suara dingin dari pemuda onyx itu membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Hinata dapat melihat tanduk yang bertengger dengan kokoh di kepala pemuda itu, dengan api yang mengelilinginya.

"Masuk."

Suara itu membuat Hinata bangun dari khayalannya, dengan gugup mengangguk kecil dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam itu. Duduk dengan tegap dan memandang lurus ke arah depan.

"Shit," makian kecil yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu membuat Hinata mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping dan mendapati pemuda itu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Terlihat lusuh dan penuh bercak darah. Tidak hanya pada kemeja, bercak darah juga terdapat pada tangan pemuda itu, lengkap dengan bekas sobekan pada lengan kanannya.

"I..itu," pemuda itu, Sasuke belum menghiraukan gadis itu, membuat gadis itu semakin memajukan badannya ke arah pemuda itu, penasaran. "Itu kenapa?" tanya Hinata setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dan Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu," tentu saja dengan nada dinginnya.

"Se..sebaiknya diobati dulu. Kalau tidak, bi..bisa infeksi," perkataan Hinata semakin lama semakin pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke arah gadis itu dan menatapnya tajam. Duh, kenapa susah sekali sih berhadapan dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Mengacuhkannya? Setelah melihat luka itu? Tidak, tidak, tentu saja Hinata tidak akan melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun, pesan-pesan moral yang ditanamkan oleh ayah Hiashi padanya selalu melayang-layang di dalam pikiran Hinata.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata mengambil kotak P3K yang tergeletak persis di depannya, dan membuka kotak itu. "Ano Uchiha-san," duh, ngomongnya bagaiman ya, "I..itu, lukanya," belum ada pergerakan dari pemuda itu, "Harus diobati."

**...**

Kini, Hinata dengan perlahan membersihkan luka yang menganga pada lengan pemuda itu. Pelan-pelan, tangan gadis itu menekan kapas yang sudah dibasahi dengan alkohol pada luka itu. Hinata terdiam ketika menyadari sesuatu, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, 'Bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini tidak meringis saat luka sedalam ini diberi alkohol?' batin Hinata.

"Uchi..Uchiha-san terluka karena apa?" niat Hinata sih ingin beramah tamah dengan pemuda yang satu ini, siapa tahu mereka dapat 'berdamai' dan image 'penghuni neraka' dapat dihapus Hinata dari benaknya secara permanen, tapi, "Bukan urusanmu. Cepat selesaikan," pemuda itu berbbicara tanpa memandang Hinata.

"Selesai," Hinata bersuara saat ikatan terakhir pada perban yang membalut lengan pemuda itu diselesaikannya. Untung saja Hinata petugas UKS, jadi sedikit tahu tentang mengatasi luka seperti ini. Setelah itu, Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan tak lama, mereka sudah berada di jalanan lenggang menuju rumah mereka.

Hinata masih menatap lurus ke arah depan, sedikit bersyukur karena Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya tidak secepat ketika pertama kali menjemput Hinata. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendecih dan berkata, "Pegangan," dan setelah itu, mobil itu melaju dengan cepat, bahkan sangat cepat.

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul mobil hitam besar di samping kanan, sehingga membuat Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas, betapa roda mobil itu berguling dengan cepat. Hinata menatap horor ke arah pemuda yang berada di sampingnya itu, "Uchiha-san!"

Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan Hinata, pandangnnya fokus ke depan dan mobil semakin melaju dengan cepat. Hinata tahu sekarang mereka dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, mengingat mobil besar yang sedari tadi berusaha menghimpit mereka. Setelah masuk ke sebuah blok kecil, mobil besar hitam itu tidak terlihat lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Turun!"

Hinata tidak tahu sejak kapan, yang jelas mereka kini telah berada di depan rumah yang mereka tempati. Hinata dapat melihat pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan perlahan, Hinata bergerak keluar dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah pucat pasi.

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Pikiran Hinata masih melayang-layang pada kejadian sore tadi. Siapa pengemudi mobil besar itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang ingin Hinata ketahui jawabannya.

"Eh, Hinata?"

Suara itu membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sosok gadis cantik berdiri tak jauh di depannya kini. "Kita belum pernah benar-benar bicara," gadis itu, Sakura berjalan mendekat, "Semua ini membuat aku sedikit gila," gadis itu terkekeh kecil, Hinata hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Kau mau ke bawah?" tanya gadis itu, membuat Hinata mengangguk, "Sakura-chan juga?" tanyanya, dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari gadis pink itu, "Hmm, ayo!"

**...**

Malam ini keenam orang itu makan dalam diam. Kursi yang biasanya diduduki pemuda Uchiha sekarang kosong melompong, menandakan si pemilik kursi tidak ikut makan malam ini.

Setelah makan malam, penghuni rumah itu kembali ke kamar masing-masing kecuali Hinata dan Sakura yang masih membereskan piring kotor bekas makan malam hari ini. Cukup lama mereka bekerja dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara.

"Aku," terlihat gadis itu sedikit ragu, "Hah, aku benar-benar penasaran siapa Ex itu!" Sakura berseru membuat Hinata hampir menjatuhkan piring yang sedang digenggamnya. "Sa..Saskura-chan," Sakura berjalan mendekati meja makan dan menduduki salah satu kursinya, "Seperti yang kau tahu, orang yang hampir membunuhku itu," Sakura mendengus pelan, "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa dia," katanya lagi. Hinata hanya menyerngit heran, ada yang aneh dalam nada suara Sakura, seperti kesedihan atau ketakutan, entahlah. Hinata meletakkan piring terakhir yang telah selesai dibersihkan lalu melangkah menuju Sakura lalu duduk di samping gadis itu. Sakura menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, "Kalau aku bertemu, pasti akan kuhajar habis-habisan. Bisa-bisanya membuat hidupku berantakan seperti ini."

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Jam sembilan malam, dan sekarang Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua berada di ujung lorong, setelah selesai membereskan piring kotor bersama Sakura. Sesekali Hinata menguap karena kantuk yang tak tertahankan, akibat kelelahan. Langkah Hinata terhenti begitu saja ketika menangkap sosok pemuda yang tengah bersandar di samping pintu kamarnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Orang itu terlihat memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang disandarkan di dinding sama halnya seperti tubuhnya.

"Uchiha-san?"

Panggilan Hinata membuat Uchiha muda itu menegakkan badannya dan menatap langsung ke arah Hinata, lalu berjalan ke arah gadis itu. "Ikut aku," katanya dan berjalan melewati Hinata.

**...**

Kini Hinata duduk bersimpuh di atas karpet hitam milik Uchiha Sasuke, di kamar Uchiha Sasuke, dan tentu saja bersama Uchiha Sasuke. kini Hinata lebih terlihat seperti anak anjing lucu dan imut yang merengut takut di depan serigala jahat, tapi tampan.

"Urusanmu belum selesai denganku," suara itu membuat Hinata menelan ludah. Jangan-jangan ini mengenai,

"Ponselku," Sasuke kembali bersuara, "Akan kuanggap semua tidak pernah terjadi. Asal," kalimatnya menggantung dengan nada yang misterius, "Kau harus bekerja untukku."

Apa? Apa maksudnya? Hinata menyerngit bingung. Bekerja apanya?

"Kau harus menemukan Ex untukku."

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Ex? Pria yang di atap itu, batinnya. Matanya mencoba menemukan kejelasan dengan memandang sosok tinggi yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan angkuh, tapi entah kenapa sangat sulit bagi Hinata untuk membaca raut wajah pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kau hanya perlu menunjukkannya untukku."

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Minggu pagi, suasana rumah yang ditempati oleh Hyuuga pemalu terlihat sepi dan tentram.

"Narutoooo... "

Oke, sekarang menjadi berisik dan menggemparkan. Suara teriakan gadis itu membahana di sekeliling Rumah, membuat Hinata terduduk spontan di atas tempat tidurnya.

Duk duk duk

Terdengar langkah kaki di sekitar koridor, hingga menuju lantai.

"Naruto, jangan kabur kau!" seseorang itu, Haruno Sakura sedang berlari mengejar pemuda yang kini berlari di depannnya. "Maaf Sakura-chan, aku tidak sengaja." Naruto terlihat menghindar dari lemparan Sakura. "Tidak sengaja apanya. Kamarku adalah privasiku, seenaknya masuk dengan sembarangan. Dasar bodoh," dan dengan itu tangannya berhasil meraih kerah baju Naruto.

Buuk

"Ah, ampun Sakura-chan!"

**...**

Hinta berjalan pelan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Keributan yang di dengarnya tadi menjadi alarmnya pagi ini untuk bangun. Hinata lantas langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Masih dengan rambut yang lembab sahabis mandi, langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti tepat di pintu menuju dapur, ketika melihat sesosok pemuda yang kini tengah sibuk di meja yang terletak di tengah dapur.

"Sabaku-san?" panggilan Hinata membuat pemuda itu mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah gadis itu. Hinata melangkah pelan menuju Sabaku-san, gadis itu baru menyadarai bahwa dia belum pernah benar-benar bicara dengan pemuda ini.

"Hn" jawab Garaa singkat masih dengan kegiatannya membuat segelas kopi.

"Pagi Hinata-chan, Garaa-kun," Sakura kini tengah berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang kini tengah berdiri di sisi meja makan. Hinata mengangguk tersenyum ramah ke arah gadis itu.

"Coba tebak," Sakura terlihat tersenyum misterius, karena belum mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari Hinata dan Garaa –yang diragukan tidak akan memberikan respon berarti- Sakura mengambil inisiatif sendiri, "Kita berlibur!" dengan tangan kanan meninju ke atas.

Disaat yang bersamaan,

Shikamaru terlihat sibuk dengan data dalam laptopnya ketika Sasuke melewati ruangan itu, "Hei, Sasuke!" Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, "Hari ini kita akan berlibur ke Mino." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa merah tak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru duduk, di sana sudah ad Naruto yang sedang asyik bermain playstation. Setelah mendudukkan diri di atas sofa itu, Sasuke membuka minuman kaleng yang sejak tadi berada di genggamannya, "Aku tidak berminat," lalu meneguk minuman itu.

"Kau yakin Teme?" Naruto tampak masih serius memainkan permainannya, "Aku menjamin kau akan bersedia menjadi orang yang pertama ikut setelah membaca ini!" seru Naruto sembari melemparkan selembar kertas pada Sasuke. dengan cepat Sasuke meraih kertas itu, membuka dan membacanya.

"Ada pameran pedang Rurouni di sana, ada kemungkinan dia ada di sana," Shikamaru menjelaskan masih dengan tatapan terfokus pada layar laptop. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tak berekspresi, namun jauh dari itu semua, ada perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke," panggil Shikamaru, "Bisakah kau menghentikan gaya hidupmu itu?" tanyanya dengan sarkastik, "Mengkonsumsi minuman kaleng pagi hari dapat membuat kau mati muda," sambungnya lagi. Sementara itu, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Shikamaru.

**...**

Kalau bisa memilih sih, Hinata ingin kembali ke rumah ayah Hiashi hari ini, tapi, "Kau tidak boleh lepas dari pemantauan kami Hinata," ucap Shikamaru sambil melangkah ke luar rumah. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus ikut ke Mino, sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk juga, mengingat hari ini adalah minggu pertama musim gugur. Sepanjang jalan kota Mino pasti dihiasi dengan Washi. Kota Mino sendiri setiap tahun pada musim gugur diselenggarakan pameran aneka lampu hias yang terbuat dari washi, di sepanjang jalan kota Mino, dan Hinata menyukainya. Hinata melangkah ke luar rumah, "Ayo Hinata-chan," Naruto terlihat bersemangat, Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum,"Ha'i"

"Ano, Sakura-chan dimana?' tanya Hinata ketika tidak mendapati gadis itu berada dalam mobil yang kini di tumpangi Hinata, "Kau tenang saja, dia aman bersama Teme," Naruto kini membalikkan tubuhnya yang berada di kusi depan ke arah Hinata, "Sabaku-san?" tanya gadis itu, membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Dia terbiasa naik itu," katanya dengan pandangan menuju luar, menunjukkan motor sport berwarna merah.

"O-oh,"

Hinata melihat ke luar melalui kaca mobil, pandangan mata Hinata tertuju pada sosok Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke, kemudia memasuki mobil hitam yang kini tepat berada di depan mobil yang sedang di tumpangi Hinata lalu perlahan melaju disusul oleh Garaa.

"Mereka sudah berangkat?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja menduduki kursi kemudi, membuat Naruto menoleh malas, "Kemana saja kau? Kita ketinggalan jauh," Naruto mendengus. Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Naruto, Shikamaru menghidupkan mesin mobil, dengan perlahan mobil merah itu melaju ke jalanan.

Hinata menoleh ke depan, memandang Shikamaru dan Naruto bergantian. 'Bagaimana mungkin mereka terlibat dalam pekerjaan seperti ini?' batin Hinata. Memorinya kembali saat mendapati lengan kanan Sasuke yang sobek yang Hinata sendiri belum tahu jelas penyebabnya apa, lalu mobil hitam besar itu?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sungguh sulit dimengerti gadis itu, bagaimana mungkin orang-orang ini terlibat dalam hal yang begitu berat seperti ini. Pandangan gadis itu perlahan dialihkan ke luar jendela kaca mobil, matanya dapat melihat sepanjang jalanan yang mulai menguning, musim gugur. Setelah perjalanan dua jam, mereka tiba di penginapan tak jauh dari pusat kota Mino. Benar saja, sepanjang jalanan kota Mino kini dihiasi Washi beraneka warna yang pasti akan sangat indah bila dinyalakan pada malam nanti.

**...**

"Benar ini tempatnya?" tanya seorang gadis entah pada siapa ketika berdiri sendiri di depan bangunan tradisional. Koper besar yang tengah berdiri tegak di sampingnya menandakan bahwa orang tersebut tidaklah berasal dari wilayah itu. Dengan cepat, tangannya meraih ponsel yang berada dalam sakunya dan mengetik beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkan benda tipis itu ke arah kupingnya.

"Jidat, aku ada di depan. Keluarlah," orang itu terlihat menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang sedang di hubunginya, "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau bergegas dan berhenti membuat aku seperti orang bodoh di sini."

Setelah beberapa menit, mata aquamire orang itu dapat menangkap sosok gadis yang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya, "Hebat kau Ino-pig. Kukira kau akan kesasar," gadis itu terkekeh pelan menghampiri orang tersebut, dan mendapat jitakan kecil orang yang dipanggil Ino-pig itu, "Sialan kau. Aku harus mengecoh Dei-nii agar bisa sampai ke sini," katanya setengah kesal, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis.

"Baik-baik. Ayo masuk," gadis itu akan melangkah masuk, akan tetapi terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Ino, membuat gadis itu menyerngitkan dahi.

"Katakan Sakura, ada siapa di dalam?" tanya Ino penuh selidik, membuat Sakura tersenyum misterius, "Kejutan. Yang jelas tidak akan mengecewakanmu yang jauh-jauh datang ke Mino ini."

Kedua gadis itu melangkah memasuki bangunan itu. Gadis aquamire itu terlihat sedikit kerepotan membawa kopernya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu, "Apa kau berencana untuk tinggal selamanya disini?" tanya Sakura heran sambil tetap melangkah, sedangkan Ino hanya mendengus pelan mendengarnya.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari dapur menoleh heran ke arah Sakura yang kini tidak sendiri. "Ini Ino, temanku, aku sudah bilang pada Shikamaru," kata Sakura tetap melangkah menuju sofa, "Aku tahu, dia juga berada di kelas yang sama dengan kita Sakura-chan,tapi-" perkataan Naruto terputus, terlihat ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto, Sakura yang kini tengah duduk menolehkan pendangannya ke arah Ino, dan seketika itu juga kening Sakura menyerngit heran, "Ino, kau kenapa?" tanyanya setelah melihat sahabat pirangnya kini terdiam dengan pandangan terfokus pada Naruto. "Sakura, tadi kau bilang siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah, membuat Sakura lagi-lagi menyerngitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?", tanya gadis pink itu. Ino kini masih terdiam di tempatnya, kepalanya menunduk, "Naruto ada di sini, berarti-"

Sreet

Pintu geser utama terbuka, menampilkan sosok malas yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto dan Sakura secara bersamaan memanggil pemuda itu, membuat Nara muda itu mendongak dan dapat menangkap sosok yang kini tengah berdiri tak jauh di depannya dengan kepala menunuduk, seketika itu juga langkahnya terhenti. Tanpa disadari siapapun, Ino menggenggam erat pegangan kopernya sehingga terlihat buku-buku tangannya memutih.

**-Tbc-**

**Baiklah, saya akuin ini fic terasa semakin aneh dan gaje. Huhuhuh T.T**

**Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin, buat semua yang ngadepin ujian akhir, ganbatte!**

**Masih berkenankah memberi saran dan tanggapan (mata memelas)**

**Thanks for reading and review please –puppy eyes-**

**Peace**

**Ryu**


	3. Chapter 3

Jauh-jauh dari pemuda tampan menyeramkan Uchiha Sasuke adalah urutan pertama dalam daftar yang harus dilakukan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun siapa sangka, semakin gadis itu berusaha menjauh, semakin banyak masalah muncul yang menjeratnya dengan pemuda menyeramkan penuh pesona. Dan petualangan Hyuuga pemalupun dimulai.

**Hyugaa Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OCC, Gaje, Typo (s), Abal and hope you like this.**

**Pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat minna-san yang udah dengan suka rela ngeriview, masukin dalam daftar fav ataupun alert fic saya ini. **

**buat semua masukannya juga, terima kasih banyak. **

**review dari para senpai adalah penyemangat dan inspirasi bagi saya (Apadeh!)  
**

**Arigatou!**

**(Bungkuk-bungkuk)**

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

"Shikamaru!" Naruto dan Sakura secara bersamaan memanggil pemuda itu, membuat nara muda itu mendongak dan dapat menangkap sosok yang kini tengah berdiri tak jauh di depannya dengan kepala menunuduk, seketika itu juga langkahnya terhenti. Tanpa disadari siapapun, Ino menggenggam erat pegangan kopernya sehingga terlihat buku-buku tangannya memutih.

**...**

Gadis pirang itu masih menunduk, diam berdiri ditempatnya semula. Setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya, pamuda itu berjalan pelan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celanya.

"Shikamaru-" perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Sakura melangkah mendekati Shikamaru.

"Ini Ino," Sakura memotong pembicaraan Naruto, "Dia satu kelas dengan kita. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu. Ino akan menginap di sini," mendengar penuturan cepat dari Sakura, Shikamaru hanya melirik gadis pirang itu sesaat, "Hn," lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, kedua gadis itu kini sudah berada di dalam kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Ino. Kini gadis pirang itu membuka kopernya dalam diam, sementara Sakura menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasur, dengan punggung tangan kanan menutupi matanya, "Lalu," ada jeda sejenak, "Katakan, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura, membuat kegiatan Ino berhenti sejenak. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti jidat," Ino melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Belum mau cerita?" tanya Sakura lagi, namun hanya keheningan yang di dapatnya, "Aku kenal kau Ino, dan aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres malihat ekspresimu tadi." Ino masih terdiam, tangannya masih bekerja mengepak pakaian gadis Yamanaka itu. "Hah, baiklah. Aku akan selalu ada saat kau ingin bercerita," seru Sakura sambil bengkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Ino mengehla nafas panjang, "Saat aku sudah siap, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kuberitahu Sakura," katanya pelan.

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Pagi ini Hinata menjadi orang yang pertama terbangun dari tidurnya, setidaknya begitu menurut pemikirannya karena tidak menemukan siapapun berkeliaran di dalam rumah itu. Masih dengan piyama yang terlihat agak kusut, rambut yang diikat asal dan handuk yang digenggam di tangan kanannya, gadis itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Kriet

Setelah berada di dalamnya, gadis itu terpaku ketika melihat sesosok yang dikenalnya berada di dalam bath up, dengan kepala menyandar pada sisi bath up dan mata terpejam. Seakan dijatuhi berton-ton batu besar, Hinata hanya dapat mematung ketika kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Orang itu dengan cepat keluar dari bath up, lalu dengan cepat memakaikan handuk putih menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya, lalu berjalan ke arah gadis Hyuuga yang kini terpaku di tempat.

"Ma-maaf Uchiha-san, aku tidak tahu," Hinata menelan ludahnya, "Pi-pintunya tidak terkunci. Jadi-" perkataannya terpotong ketika tanpa berkata apa-apa, pemuda itu meraih belakang kepala Hinata, membuat gadis itu menelan ludah gugup. Perlahan Hinata dapat merasakan helaian rambutnya yang panjang membelai pipinya, dan seketika itu juga Hinata sadar bahwa Uchiha muda itu kini tengah melepas ikatan pada rambutnya yang diikat asal oleh Hinata ketika bangun tidur tadi.

Melihat Hinata yang masih terdiam, Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum sinis, "Bagaimana orang seperti kau tetap bertahan hidup," lalu maju selangkah melewati gadis itu, "Orang tanpa pertahanan sepertimu," lalu meninggalkan kamar mandi itu dengan Hinata yang mematung terdiam.

**...**

"Pagi semuanya," Sakura bersuara ketika melangkah ke arah meja makan. Gadis itu sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaiannya. Sakura menarik salah satu kursi meja makan, lalu mendudukinya.

"Eh, mana yang lainnya?" Sakura baru menyadari kalau yang berada di ruangan itu hanya dia, Shikamaru dan Garaa.

Shikamaru menguap malas, "Aku tidak tahu," katanya lalu menopang dagunya dangan tangan kanan, "Merepotkan," katanya lagi, membuat Sakura menolah ke arah pemuda itu, "Ayolah, pergi ke pantai tidak akan merugikanmu," Sakura meraih roti yang tersedia di atas meja makan, "Iyakan Garaa-kun?"

"Terserah," Garaa kembali menyesap tehnya.

Sementara itu,

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, niatnya untuk bergabung untuk serapan dengan yang lainnya pupus sudah ketika mendengar erangan dari ruangan itu. Kini gadis itu mematung di depan ruangan yang gadis itu tahu jelas siapa pemiliknya.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?"

Belum ada jawaban, "U-Uchiha-san?" tanya gadis itu ragu, rasa khawatir dan takut semakin besar ketika mendengar erangan dari kamar itu lagi. Hinata melangkah mundur, nafasnya terasa sangat sesak. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat, "Uchiha-san?" tanyanya lagi, namun hasilnya nihil.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan dengan cepat tangannya meraih knop pintu.

Cklek

Pandangan pertama yang tersuguh bagi gadis itu adalah sosok Uchiha yang kini berlutut di sisi tempat tidur, dengan cepat Hinata melangkah ke arah pemuda itu, lalu berlutut di hadapannya.

"Uchiha-san!" seketika lengannya di cengkram kuat pemuda itu, terdengar alunan nafas cepat dan kasar dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Dengan perlahan kepalanya yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongak dan pandangannya mengarah pada gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Hhh, Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk?" tanya Sasuke dingin, Hinata tahu jelas, kini pemuda itu sedang manahan rasa sakit, "Keluar kau!"

"U-Uchiha-san," belum selesai Hinata bersuara, cengkraman pada lengannya makin kuat, lalu gadis itu merasakan dorongan yang amat kuat hingga badannya yang mungil terhempas ke belakang.

"Keluar!"

Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke tengah meremas kuat dadanya, masih dalam posisi berlutut dan kepala menunduk. Hinata kembali melangkah ke arah pemuda itu, lalu berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu lagi, "Uchiha-san."

"Hhh, hhh," nafas pemuda itu terdengar putus-putus, lalu dengan tiba-tiba badannya ambruk ke arah gadis itu, "Uchiha-san!" Hinata meraih kedua lengan pemuda itu,mencoba menjadi penopang bagi Sasuke.

"Kau harus tutup mulut," Sasuke berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, kepalanya bertumpu pada pundak gadis itu, "Jangan sampai yang lainnya tahu."

**-Rome From The Hell-**

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan jidat?" Ino kini bertolak pinggang di hadapan Sakura yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, memainkan ponselnya sedari tadi.

"Jidat," Ino mulai kehabisan kesabaran karena tidak dihiraukan sama sekali, "Apa?" tanya Sakura malas, dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Ino.

"Hah, apa salahnya ke pantai?" Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu, "Ayo berangkat," katanya seraya menarik tangan Ino. Ino hanya mendengus malas, tidak menyadari kilatan aneh dalam pancaran mata Sakura.

'Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, dan aku tidak akan menunggu orang lain memberitahuku'

Tap tap tap

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Sakura, ketika mendapati penghuni yang lainnya berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Naruto dan Sasuke belum turun," Shikamaru menyandarkan badannya ke dinding. Sakura mengedarkan pandanganya, "Eh, kenapa meraka lama sekali?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru menguap pelan, lalu pemuda itu melirik sebentar ke arah gadis yang sedari tadi diam tak jauh darinya.

"Ck, merepotkan," katanya lalu menegakkan badan, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Aku menunggu di luar," lalu melangkah pergi.

Tidak jauh darinya, sepasang _aquamire_ mengikuti pergerakannya, 'Cih, lucu sekali.'

"Sakura-chan," suara itu memecah keheningan yang sempat hadir, membuat keempat orang itu menoleh. "Kau terlambat bodoh," Sakura menatap kesal pemuda pirang itu, membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan. Dengan cepat tangan tan itu meraih pinggang ramping Sakura, "Jangan marah begitu," katanya dengan tersenyum.

Sakura masih diam karena kaget, matanya menatap wajah pemuda itu, "Lepaskan aku bodoh."

Tak

"Auch," Naruto memegang kakinya, "Kenapa kau menendang kakiku!"

"Itu salahmu," Sakura menoleh malas ke arah pemuda yang kini mengaduh kesakitan. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya, "Berangkat sekarang atau tidak sama sekali," katanya lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu, mengikuti Garaa yang bergerak duluan meninggalkan pertengkaran konyol itu.

"Baiklah, ayo!" dengan cepat Naruto menegakkan punggungnya, lalu berjalan mendahului Sakura dan Hinata yang sedari tadi diam menonton pertengkaran mereka. Melihat kedua gadis dibelakangnya yang belum juga bergerak, membuat Naruto membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati keduanya yang melihat ke lantai dua.

"Hah, kenapa masih di situ?" Naruto berjalan mendekati keduanya, "Teme tidak ikut, jadi ayo!" katanya lagi. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Kenapa?' tanyanya, membuat Naruto mendengus lagi, "Dia tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu," kata Naruto santai.

Twich

Seketika itu muncul urat-urat kesal di pelipis Sakura, "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak berguna?" tanyanya, membuat Naruto mendelik ngeri.

"Eh, i-itu," dengan perlahan Naruto melangkah mundur, lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi masih mematung, "Kita harus cepat!" seru Naruto dan menarik Hinata mengikutinya.

"Berhenti kau bodoh...!" Sakura berlari mengejar keduanya.

**... **

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar mobil. Semua terlihat bergerak begitu cepat, nyatanya mobil yang ditumpangi Hinatalah yang melaju dengan cepat. Pikiran gadis itu kembali lagi saat dia berada di dalam kamar pemuda Uchiha itu.

Uchiha Sasuke

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia tidak mengijinkan Hinata memberitahu kejadian tadi pagi pada yang lainnya? Hinata merasa setiap jalan yang dilalui pamuda itu begitu misterius.

"**Kau harus tutup mulut. Jangan sampai yang lainnya tahu."**

"**Tapi-"**

"**Kau akan tutup mulut, karena aku yang meminta."**

Kenapa orang itu terlihat begitu dingin? Batin Hinata

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Hinata duduk di karpet yang digelar di atas pasir putih yang kini membentang luas. Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu mereka tiba di pantai Mino. Sakura, Ino dan Naruto tidak terlihat semenjak tadi. Kini tinggal Hinata, Garaa dan Shikamaru yang duduk di atas karpet itu. Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sedari tadi mereka hanya berdiam diri. Garaa duduk diam tanpa ekspresi dengan earphone ipodnya menempel di kedua telinganya semenjak berangkat tadi. Sedangkan Shikamaru tidur dengan santainya. Hinata menghela nafas, ini Garaa dan Shikamaru, apa yang dia harapkan? Jangankan bicara, saling pandang saja tidak.

"Hah," Shikamaru bangkit dari tidurnya, "Aku akan berkeliling," pemuda Nara itu kini berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Hinata dan Garaa.

Hinata masih diam, pandangannya tertuju pada laut. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada kejadian pagi tadi sebelum berangkat. Masih jelas dibenaknya bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke pada saat itu. Sejenak timbul niat dalam hati Hinata untuk bertanya pada pemuda di smpingnya itu.

"Ano," Hinata terlihat ragu, "Sabaku-san," belum ada pergerakan dari Garaa yang kini sudah memejamkan mata dan masih memakai earphone. Perlahan tangan kiri Hinata terjulur, berniat mengguncang bahu pemuda itu, akan tetapi terhenti begitu saja. Hinata mengurungkan niatnya, kembali ditariknya tangannya ke depan dada gadis itu.

'Uchiha Sasuke'

Perlahan Hinata beranjak dari duduknya, lalu melangkah. Baru beberapa langkah, gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Garaa yang masih belum bergerak. Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

**...**

"Hah," Sakura meneguk minumannya, pakaiannya terlihat basah. Wajar saja mengingat dia, Ino dan Naruto baru saja berselancar.

"Mana Naruto?" Ino mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura, "Tidak tahu?" Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Ino.

"Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu," Ino membuka minuman kaleng yang baru disodorkan Sakura padanya.

"Aku tidak," Sakura mendengus, "Si bodoh itu," Sakura memandang ke tengah laut.

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari Ino, "Jaga bicaramu," Ino kembali meneguk minumannya, "jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya."

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Kau tau Ino-pig," Sakura memainkan kaleng minuman yang sejak tadi digenggamnya, "Kau mulai terdengar seperti orang tua."

"Sialan kau," Ino mendengus pelan.

"Ah, segarnya... "

Suara itu membuat perhatian Ino dan Sakura beralih pada seseorang yang duduk di samping Sakura. Naruto meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa cepat mereka," gumam Ino, membuat gadis pink itu menoleh cepat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa?" Ino balik bertanya, membuat Sakura mendengus, "Bicaramu menunjukkan seakan-akan kau sudah kenal lama dengan mereka Ino."

"O-oh," Ino terkekeh pelan, "Hanya perasaanmu saja," Ino bangkit dari duduknya dengan cepat, "Baiklah, aku ke sana dulu," dan dengan itu, Yamanaka Ino beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" gumam Sakura, membuat Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya lagi, "Itu tidak penting," Naruto terkekeh, "Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?"

Tak

"Auch, berhenti memukulku Sakura-chan... "

**...**

Hampir lima menit Hinata melangkah, dan kini gadis itu sudah tiba di tepi jalan besar. Entah apa yang membawanya ke sini, gadis itu juga tampak bingung.

Hinata menghela nafasnya pelan, "Paman," suaranya menghentikan seseorang yang sedang melintas di jalanan sepi itu menggunakan sepeda tua miliknya.

"Saya ingin tanya," Hinata tersenyum gugup, "Dimana saya bisa menemukan kendaraan menuju kota?"

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Butuh waktu satu jam bagi Hinata untuk sampai di tempat penginapan mereka. Berkat petunjuk paman yang ditemuinya tadi, Hinata akhirnya dapat sampai di depan bangunan besar ini dengan menaiki bis menuju kota.

Perlahan Hinata melangkah, membuka pintu dengan kunci yang dibawanya.

"Tadaima, " katanya pelan, dan hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya. Setelah melepas alas kakinya, Hinata melangkah memasuki ruang tamu yang keadaannya belum berubah terakhir kali mereka meninggalkan tempat itu tadi pagi.

'Apa dia sejak tadi di dalam kamarnya?' Hinata menoleh ke arah jam yang menggantung di atas televisi besar tak jauh darinya, 'Sudah jam satu'.

"Ah," Hinata sedikit tersentak, lalu dengan buru-buru dia merogoh tas kecilnya, meraih ponsel miliknya.

Dengan cepat jari-jari lentiknya bermain di keypad ponsel putih itu.

**To: Shikamaru-san**

**Maaf Shikamaru-san, aku sudah pulang duluan.**

**Jangan khawatir, aku sudah sampai di rumah.**

**Sekali lagi maaf karena merepotkan.**

Setelah mengirimkan email pada pemuda Nara itu, Hinata menghela nafas lega. Setelah memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam tasnya, gadis itu melangkah lagi menuju kamarnya. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat sesuatu di halaman belakang yang hanya dibatasi dengan dinding kaca.

Uchiha Sasuke, dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam sedang memainkan pedang kayu yang berkali-kali terlihat dibanting dengan kuat ke arah batang pohon besar. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada pemuda itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda misterus itu kini terlihat bercahaya dengan kilauan yang diakibatkan keringatnya yang diterpa cahaya matahari.

'Kenapa orang ini terlihat begitu kuat? Lalu siapa yang kutemui dalam kamar tadi pagi? Kenapa sosok tadi begitu rapuh?' masih berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba Hinata membelakkan mata ketika sesuatu melayang di samping wajahnya. Meluncur dan menabrak tiang penyangga yang berdiri kokoh di belakang gadis itu.

Braak

Dengan perlahan kepalanya dia gerakkan melihat benda terbang itu, dan seketika tubuhnya merosot ke lantai kayu yang tadinya menjadi pijakannya. Di sana, sejauh matanya memandang, terlihat pedang kayu yang kini hancur tidak berbentuk lagi.

Lalu dengan cepat, Hinata memandang ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam, "Berapa kali kukatakan," Sasuke melangkah mendekat, "Jangan mengganggu dengan memandangku seperti itu."

"Kau i-ingin membunuhku,"Hinata menatap pemuda itu.

"Cih,aku tidak akan membunuh mahluk tanpa perlawanan sepertimu," katanya lalu beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk.

"Tadinya sejenak aku lupa betapa menakutkannya dia," Hinata menelan ludahnya, mencoba berdiri.

Hinata melangkah pelan menuju dapur, berniat mengambil segelas air putih. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika mendapati pemuda Uchiha itu kini tengah berdiri di depan kulkas, meraih sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Tomat?" gumam Hinata ketika pandangannya menangkap benda merah dalam genggaman pemuda itu. Ketika Sasuke membalikkan badannya, dia dapat melihat gadis Hyuuga kini terdiam di ambang pintu dapur, sejenak keheningan muncul di tempat itu.

Kryuuk

Hinata mendongak dengan cepat, mendapati Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke arah samping. Mau tidak mau Hinata terkekeh kecil, membuat dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari pemuda yang kini mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Ma-maaf," Hinata menunduk, "Uhm, ano-" Hinata meremas jari tangannya, "Uchiha-san be-belum makan?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Entah Hinata tidak tahu arti kata 'bukan urusanmu' atau memang dia mulai tidak peduli, yang jelas kini gadis itu melangkah maju.

"A-akan kubuatkan makanan," Hinata berjalan gugup ke arah kompor, lalu berbalik lagi sebentar, "Tu-tunggu sebentar."

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

**From: Hinata**

**Maaf Shikamaru-san, aku sudah pulang duluan.**

**Jangan khawatir, aku sudah sampai di rumah.**

**Sekali lagi maaf karena merepotkan**.

Shikamaru menghela nafas singkat ketika membaca email masuk dari Hinata. Dengan cepat dia memasukkan ponsel itu kembali ke dalam sakunya. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menemui Garaa. Akan tetapi baru berjalan tiga langkah, pemuda itu kembali terhenti ketika mendapati Garaa kini tidak lagi sendiri, melainkan ditemani gadis pirang yang kini tersenyum di samping pemuda Sabaku itu. Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Garaa dan Ino, pendengaran Shikamaru tidak dapat menangkapnya.

"Sudah sangat lama," Ino menatap laut, "Iyakan Garaa."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kabar semuanya?"

"Baik," Garaa membuka earphone yang sedari tadi menempel di telinganya, "Kau?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik." Ino tertawa pelan, "Tadinya kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu kalian lagi dalam waktu yang lama," gadis itu menghela nafas, "Ternyata belum dua tahun, kita sudah bertemu kembali."

Belum ada respon dari Garaa, membuat Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Bodohnya aku, jepang terlalu sempit. Harusnya aku pergi ke swiss, atau Itali, atau Spanyol. Kudengar tempat-tempat di sana bagu-"

"Harusnya kau memberi kesempatan," potong Garaa, membuat Ino menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ini kehidupan nyata, apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Garaa lagi dengan nada datarnya. Ino hanya terdiam, dengan _Aquamire_ miliknya masih terfokus pada laut.

"Hmm. Hanya di dunia mimpi kau dapat mewujudkan segalanya, iyakan?" gumam Ino

**...**

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata ragu, ketika Sasuke selesai makan. Melihat pemuda yang sejak awal makan hingga selesai menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama, yaitu datar dan dingin membuat Hinata kesulitan menebak apakah masakannya disukai atau tidak.

"Hn."

Jawaban itu membuat Hinata terdiam. Sungguh, sampai saat ini gadis itu kesulitan menerjemahkan kata 'Hn' yang sering dipakai pemuda ini.

"Ano-" Hinata menatap gugup pemuda Uchiha itu, "A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" belum ada jawaban dari pemuda itu, membuat Hinata bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya.

"Ma-maaf kalau aku sudah lancang," Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, meraih beberapa mangkuk kosong di hadapan Sasuke. pergerakan Hinata seketika terhenti ketika pemuda itu, Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"U-Uchiha-san!"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke sinis, "Apa kau tertarik padaku?" tanyanya lagi. Pandangan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Hinata tidak nyaman, gadis itu benar-benar kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"U-Uchiha-san!"

"Kau gugup?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada dinginnya, "Kalau kau begitu menyukaiku, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di ranjang."

Pernyataan Sasuke membuat Hinata tersentak kaget, wajahnya memerah. Dengan spontan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari cengkraman Sasuke berusaha melepas cengkraman Sasuke.

"U.. Uchiha-san!"

Seketika itu juga Sasuke melepas cengkramannya, lalu pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku tidak akan menyerang orang yang tanpa pertahanan, kau lupa?" tanyanya dingin lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke kembali berhenti, "Temui aku di depan."

**...**

Hinata masih berdiam diri di undakan depan. Entah kenapa Hinata menurut begitu saja pada perintah Uchiha Sasuke.

'Uchiha Sasuke itu orang yang sangat jahat'

Entah kenapa perkataan itu terngiang di kepala Hinata, membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Ayo!"

Entah sejak kapan, Uchiha Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan gadis itu, sedang mengendarai sebuah motor yang tak asing lagi bagi Hinata.

Motor?

Hinata mundur satu langkah, dihadapannya kini terpampang motor merah milik Garaa. Masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana badannya yang mungil terbanting ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika menaiki motor itu bersama Garaa.

"Ano Uchiha-san," sebenarnya niat Hinata ingin bilang, 'Maaf, aku tinggal di rumah saja' tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba bersuara, "Cepat naik, aku tidak suka menunggu."

Dan disinilah Hinata, berpegangan erat pada Sasuke, yang mau tidak mau harus melakukan itu mengingat tingkat keparahannya mengendarai sebuah motor masih berada di atas Garaa. Suara menderu dari motor sungguh membuat kuping Hinata berdengung.

Sasuke Uchiha kini menancap gas, membuat motor merah itu melaju dengan cepat. Menembus jalanan yang tampak sepi itu, membuat suara motor besar itu memecah kesepian.

Ckit

Hinata tidak merasakan badannya seperti diterbangkan angin lagi. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, "Turun!" Hinata menuruti perintah Sasuke. Kini pandangannya terfokus ke arah depan.

"Ikut aku!" lagi-lagi Hinata hanya diam dan menuruti perkataaan Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan diikuti dengan Hinata di belakangnya.

"Wah," Hinata bergumam pelan.

"Lusa, pameran pedang akan diselenggarakan di sini," Sasuke bersuara masih dengan pandangan tertuju ke arah depan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Hinata masih memandang kagum tempat itu. Lapangan luas yang dipenuhi dengan washi berwarna-warni. Hinata tersenyum ketika membayangkan betapa indahnya tempat ini kalau sudah menjelang malam.

"Sekarang bergerak," perkataan dari Sasuke mau tak mau membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Sasuke, "Bersenang-senang? Cih, cepat bergerak, dan pelajari tempat ini," Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam memandang kepergiannya.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya di sekitar lapangan. Matanya tak henti mengamati satu-persatu washi yang digantung. Berwarna-warni, sungguh indah.

"Tidak bisa."

Suara itu membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping dan menemukan dua orang anak yang sedang berjinjit menggapai salah satu gantungan pada dahan pohon. Penasaran, Hinata mulai memutar badan ke samping dan melangkah menghampiri kedua bocah itu.

"Sudah kubilang, sebaiknya kita tunggu mianee-chan," anak yang terlihat lebih tua itu terlihat menceramahi anak yang lebih muda darinya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Terlihat anak itu mulai terisak kecil, membuat anak yang satunya lagi mendengus pelan, "Jangan menangis, nanti kita minta tolong orang saja."

Hinata masih memperhatikan keduanya, matanya menangkap Washi berwarna merah dalam genggaman anak itu. Pandangannya beralih ke atas, gantungan pada dahan, lalu seketika Hinata tersenyum.

"Butuh bantuan?" katanya seraya berjongkok dan tersenyum, membuat kedua anak itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Terlihat kedua anak itu sedikit enggan menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum wajar, "Tidak apa-apa, perkenalkan, nemaku Hinata Hyuuga." Katanya lagi, membuat kedua anak itu saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk secara bersamaan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata lagi.

"Aku Miro Toyoma, dan ini adikku," anak yang terlihat lebih tua memperkenalkan diri, disusul anak yang sejak tadi menunduk, "Namaku Yuko Toyoma," katanya lirih. Hinata tersenyum, "Hmm, salam kenal."

"Itu," Hinata menunjukkan washi dalam genggaman anak yang bernama Yuko, "Buatan kalian?"

"Hmm," Miro terlihat mulai terbiasa, "Aku dan Yuko yang membuatnya."

"Kami ingin menggantungnya di pohon ini," katanya lagi, "Agar permintaan kami terkabul."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Terkabul?"

"Okaa-chan bilang, kalau menggantung waci di dahan pohon ini, pelmohonan Yuko akan telkabul," Yuko mulai angkat bicara. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pohon besar berdaun lebat itu. Batangnya sungguh besar, dan Hinata memperkirakan umur pohon itu sudah sangat tua.

"Okaa-chan bilang pohon ini penuh cinta, kasih sayang dan sejarah," kata Miro antusias yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin dan mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. "Pohon ajaib," lanjut Miro, gadis cilik itu menoleh ke arah adik laki-lakinya kemudian keduanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, biar Nee-chan yang gantung," kata Hinata membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hinata. Keempat bola mata itu berbinar senang.

"Hmm," keduanya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu neechan juga boleh memohon pakai washi kami," kata Miro, membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih." Hinata melangkah maju, "Sini," katanya meraih washi yang disodorkan Yuko. Kemudian gadis itu melangkah ke arah pohon besar itu, lalu mencoba meraih salah satu dahannya. Setelah mencoba berkali-kali, Hinata tidak dapat meraih salah satu dahan itu sama sekali, membuat dia berpikir sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," pertanyaan dingin itu membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan kedua anak itu. Hinata menelan ludah, "Ano-" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku harus meng-menggantung ini," katanya seraya mengangkat washi merah. Pandangan tajam Sasuke membuatnya gugup, "Jangan membuatku menunggu," kata Sasuke dingin, lalu beranjak pergi.

Kemudian Hinata berbalik lagi menghadap pohon setelah sebelumnya tersenyum kecil ke arah Miro dan Yuko. Hinata melepas kedua sepatunya, lalu Hinata menumpukan tangan kanannya yang bebas ke batang pohon yang besar itu.

'Tenang Hinata, kau sudah pernah memanjat sewaktu kecil' batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Dengan tenaga yang dia punya, Hinata meraih salah satu dahan pohon dan naik ke atasnya, mulai memanjat.

"Wah, neechan hebat," seru Miro yang diikuti anggukan antusias dari Yuko, "Hmm, neechan hebaaat," teriaknya dengan suara cempreng milikknya. Hinata tersenyum dan menggoyang-goyang kecil washi di tangan kirinya.

"Kita gantung?" tanyanya, dan mendapat anggukan semangat dari keduanya. Hinata mencoba berdiri di atas cabang pohon itu, lalu meraih dahan yang lebih tinggi dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

"Selesai," gumamnya setelah mengikatkan tali washi pada salah satu daun yang dapat digapai Hinata. Ketika akan berbalik dan turun, kaki mungil gadis itu tergelincir dan,

"Whoa... "

"Neechaan!"

Brak

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menoleh ke arah bawah kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas lagi. Kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada cabang pohon tempatnya berpijak tadi.

"Neechan!" kedua kakak beradik tadi kembali berteriak ketika melihat Hinata nyaris terjatuh.

'Ini tidak akan bertahan lama' batin Hinata, dengan tenaga yang dia miliki, Hinata mecoba menaiki cabang pohon itu kembali, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Nii-chan!" seruan kedua anak itu membuat Hinata menoleh lagi ke bawah, dan mendapati Sasuke sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan memandangnya tajam.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan membuatku menunggu," katanya lagi, masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"U-Uchiha-san," Hinata mulai kesulitan, pegangan tangannya pada cabang pohon mulai melemah.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Sasuke mulai terlihat menakutkan lagi, "Cepat turun." Hinata melihat ke bawah, lalu menyerngitkan dahi. Terlalu tinggi batinnya.

"Ma-maaf Uchiha-san. Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke menoleh sinis ke arah Hinata yang sedang menggantung di atas, "Merah" gumamnya misterius dan dingin. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Merah? Apa maksudnya? Hinata bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian, mata _lavender_nya terbelalak, dan wajahnya memerah. Dengan refleks dan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, Hinata melepaskan pegangannya dari cabang pohon dan mengapit rok hitamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Begitu cepat, Miro dan Yuko membelalakkan mata, Sasuke mendecih kesal, Hinata menutup mata erat, dan...

Buuk

"**Okaa-chan bilang pohon ini penuh cinta, kasih sayang dan sejarah, Pohon ajaib."**

Hinata membuka kedua matanya, dan pandangan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah sepasang bola hitam kecil. Hinata masih diam tidak bergerak, sampai sesuatu bergerak di bawah bibirnya, "Bangun."

Hinata mematung seketika, baru disedarinya bola hitam kecil itu adalah sepasang onyx milik Uchiha Sasuke, dan yang menempel di bibirnya itu...

Pandangan Hinata berputar, wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu pingsan tidak sadarkan diri, masih dengan posisinya yang menimpa Uchiha Sasuke dan masih dengan posisi mereka yang,

"Berciuman," kedua kakak beradik itu mengintip disela-sela jari-jari mungil yang menutupi wajah masing-masing tak jauh dari mereka, "Mereka berciuman," lanjut Miro.

**-TBC-**

**Apa-apaan ini? *Frustasi sendiri**

**Yasudalah**

**Saran, dan review ditunggu!**

**Monggo...**

**Peace**

**Ryu**


	4. Chapter 4

Jauh-jauh dari pemuda tampan menyeramkan Uchiha Sasuke adalah urutan pertama dalam daftar yang harus dilakukan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun siapa sangka, semakin gadis itu berusaha menjauh, semakin banyak masalah muncul yang menjeratnya dengan pemuda menyeramkan penuh pesona. Dan petualangan Hyuuga pemalupun dimulai.

**Hyugaa Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OCC, Gaje, Typo (s), Abal and hope you like this.**

Pandangan Hinata berputar, wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu pingsan tidak sadarkan diri, masih dengan posisinya yang menimpa Uchiha Sasuke dan masih dengan posisi mereka yang,

"Berciuman," kedua kakak beradik itu mengintip disela-sela jari-jari mungil yang menutupi wajah masing-masing tak jauh dari mereka, "Mereka berciuman," lanjut Miro.

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat kecil, merasakan ketidaknyamanan dalam tidurnya. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan langit malam dengan sedikit bintang yang terlihat.

Dengan perlahan orang itu, Hinata, menggerakkan tubuhnya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Hinata mendapati jaket putih yang kini menutupi kakinya yang tidak tertutupi oleh rok pendeknya. Setelah diamati, gadis itu sadar kalau dia tadinya tengah terbaring di atas kursi taman. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, gadis itu dapat melihat punggung Uchiha Sasuke. kelihatannya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel.

"Aku tahu, kami akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Hinata dapat mendengar percakapan terakhir Sasuke dengan seseorang kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon. Hinata membelakkan matanya ketika Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya. Pandangan mata gadis itu bergerak liar, tidak terfokus pada satu titik, gugup. Bayangan kejadian di bawah pohon tadi siang mau tidak mau membuat Hinata merasa malu dan gugup jika berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

"Bangun," kata pemuda itu, lalu melangkah mendahului Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata bangkit, lalu mempercepat langkahnya menyusul pemuda itu.

"Ano," Sasuke masih terus berjalan, membuat Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya, "I-ini," Hinata menyodorkan jaket putih itu ke hadapan Sasuke dari arah samping, "Terimakasih," katanya lagi sambil membungkuk.

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih jaket putih itu, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Hinata terdiam sejenak menatap kepergian pemuda itu, lalu menghela nafas kecil.

"Lusa, jangan jauh dariku."

"Eh?" pernyataan Uchiha Sasuke tadi sukses membuat Hinata berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada punggung pemuda itu.

"Lusa dia akan datang, jadi," Sasuke membalikkan badannya, kemudian menatap Hinata tajam, "Kau harus menemukannya, bersamaku."

Hinata menelan ludah, "Mak-maksudmu Ex?" tanyanya ragu, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ada jeda beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Hinata masih diam di tempatnya. Untuk beberapa saat, dia termenung. Sebenarnya ada apa antara Ex dengan pemuda ini? Hinata menghirup nafas panjang, lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

Buuk

"Auch," Hinata mengaduh kesakitan karena dahinya menubruk punggung orang yang di berada di depannya. Ketika dia menndongakkan kepalanya, yang dilihat hanyalah warna putih dari jaket yang kini dikenakan Sasuke.

"Go-gomen," katanya pelan sambil membungkukkan badan, lalu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Hinata hanya dapat terpaku, ketika mendapati dua orang berjubah hitam kini duduk dengan nyaman di atas motor merah milik Gaara. Dengan cepat, Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati raut wajah Sasuke yang kini telah mengeras.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, nee Sasuke-kun!" kata seseorang dari mereka. Dengan cepat pria itu turun dari dudukan motor, lalu maju selangkah ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke. "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

Belum ada respon dari Sasuke, membuat seorang lagi berambut sebahu yang masih mendudukkan diri di atas motor itu terkekeh, "Kau tidak berubah, dingin seperti biasa."

"Hah, sebenarnya tidak akan menyenangkan menghajarmu sendirian begini," kata pria bermasker yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapan Hinata dan Sasuke, "Akan lebih seru jika ketiga temanmu juga ada di sini," katanya lalu terkekeh, "Ditambah dengan gadis pirang cantik itu," pria itu memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke, "Itupun kalau dia masih hidup."

Pria yang masih duduk di atas motor itu terkekeh, "Gadis di sampingmu," katanya, "Aku suka," lalu turun dari dudukan motor.

"Zabusa, kau habisi saja Uchiha," orang itu kini melangkah maju menatap Hinata, "Aku ingin menyegarkan pikiranku terlebih dulu," lalu menyeringai tajam. Dengan cepat Sasuke maju ke hadapan Hinata, masih memandang tajam ke arah kedua pria itu. Menutupi Hinata dari jangkauan pandangan keduanya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu bermain dengan tikus seperti kalian," Sasuke angkat bicara, "Katakan pada Ex, agar berhadapan langsung denganku, jika benar-benar menginginkan nyawaku."

"Cih, sombong sekali kau," orang yang dipanggil Zabusa itu mendecih, "Hidan, jangan terlalu lama bermain-main," katanya lagi pada rekannya yang satu. Tangannya merogoh jubah hitamnya, lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah senjata hitam dan menodongkannya ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hidan meregangkan otot lehernya, lalu tangan kanannya merogoh jubah hitam miliknya, lalu dengan cepat meraih sebatang rokok. "Akan kuusahakan untuk cepat," katanya sambil menyalakan rokok itu, menghisapnya dan mengeluarkan asap dari dalam mulutnya. Hidan menyeringai ke arah Sasuke yang menutupi tubuh Hinata. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menggenggam baju belakang Sasuke erat. Tangannya berkeringat dan gemetar. Sasuke melirik sekilas melalui ekor matanya ke arah belakang, lalu menoleh lagi ke arah kedua orang pria yang kini tengah menodongkan senjatanya. Sasuke berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Kenapa Uchiha?" tanya Hidan, "Kau ingin dia atau kau yang duluan?" tanyanya terkekeh. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, tangan kiri Sasuke menggapai pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata, membuat Hinata mendongak ke atas. Sasuke masih memandang ke arah kedua pria itu, "Aku bahkan tidak peduli," katanya tajam. Dibelakang tubuhnya, Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan Hinata yang begitu dingin, basah dan gemetaran. Akan sulit kalau sudah begini, pikirnya.

"Hah, kau masih saja tidak peduli seperti itu," kata Hidan malas. Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya, selang beberapa lama, matanya terpaku pada kaleng minuman yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pandangannya dia arahnya ke arah Hidan yang sibuk berbicara sambil menghisap batangan rokoknya, lalu dengan cepat kakinya yang panjang menendang kaleng itu.

Plang

Dengan cepat, Sasuke berlari, menarik Hinata.

"Shit!" Zabusa menggeram. Senjata yang berada dalam pegangannya terlepas, Hidan menegakkan badannya, lalu dengan kasar membuang rokok yang dihisapnya ke tanah.

"Dia tidak akan lolos," dengan cepat pria itu mengambil senjatanya, "Kali ini kupastikan, dia mati di tanganku," katanya lalu berlari mengejar keduanya diikuti Zabusa.

**...**

"Uchiha-san," Hinata kini benar-benar kesulitan bernafas. Dia dan Sasuke berlari menembus malam yang sepi itu. Hinata dapat merasakan cengkraman kuat di tangannya. Keduanya membelok ke dalam lorong kecil, lalu Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata ke arah sudut yang tertutupi oleh beberapa benda yang barada di situ.

"Tetap di sini," katanya menatap ke atah Hinata yang kini berkeringat, "Jangan kemana-mana, jangan bersuara," katanya lagi. Nafas pemuda itu terengah-engah, pemuda itu kembali melemparkan pandangan ke arah ujung lorong, berjaga-jaga jika kedua orang itu menemukan mereka. Pandangannya dia alihkan lagi ke arah Hinata yang menatapnya ketakutan, lalu dengan cepat Sasuke melepas jaket putih yang tadi sudah dipakainya, kemudian menutupi tubuh Hinata.

Lalu dari dalam handbag yang melilit di pinggang celana hitam miliknya, dikeluarkannya sebuah benda Hitam yang sukses membuat Hinata membelalakkan mata.

"Pistol," kata Hinata pelan dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata lalu meletakkan pistol itu di atas telapak tangan Hinata.

"Gunakan ini jika benar-benar mendesak," Sasuke menatap Hinata lagi, "Sekali lagi, jangan bergerak kemanapun." Lalu Sasuke bangkit, dan akan melangkah ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

Hinata kini dengan nafas yang memburu, menatap pemuda itu, "U-Uchiha-san," tangannya meremas kuat lengan baju Sasuke.

"Jangan kemana-mana," kata Sasuke lalu melepas pegangan Hinata dan kembali keluar dari lorong. Hinata menatap kepergian Uchiha Sasuke dalam keadaan ketakutan yang luar biasa

"Uchiha-san," katanya, air mata mulai jatuh perlahan. Dengan cepat Hinata merogoh kantongnya, dan dengan cepat meraih ponsel miliknya. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, Hinata berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

**...**

Drrt drrt drr-

"Halo,"

"**Hhh,"**

Shikamaru menyerngitkan alisnya, lalu kembali melihat layar ponselnya, memastikan siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Hinata? Kalian dima-"

"**Tolong, tolong kami Shikamaru-san!"** mendengar nada panik dari Hinata, membuat Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tenang dan ceritakan," katanya lagi.

"**Dua orang, ada dua orang yang coba membunuh kami. Mereka membawa senjata,"** Shikmaru dapat merasakan Hinata terisak kecil, **"Uchiha-san, dia pergi menemui kedua orang itu, dia-"**

"Kalian dimana?" tanya Shikamaru, melangkah cepat menuju pintu kamarnya.

"**Di jalan besar Mino menuju tempat penyelenggaraan pameran."**

"Spesifiknya?"

"**Aku tidak tahu, semuanya begitu gelap."**

"Baiklah, tetap tenang. Kami akan segera tiba. Turuti apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke padamu. Percaya padanya."

Shikamaru memutar konp pintu, lalu membukanya dengan kasar.

"Eh, Shikamaru?" Naruto memandang heran ke arah Shikmaru yang kini berlari menuruni tangga. Sekitar sejam yang lalu setelah tiba di penginapan, Shikamaru menggerutu dan bilang kalau dia mengantuk. Kenapa sekarang pemuda itu terlihat bersemangat menuruni tangga? Pikir pemuda pirang itu. Sementara Gaara segera berdiri dari duduknya, "Ada apa?" katanya.

"Cepat bergerak. Mereka menyerang Sasuke," kata pemuda Nara itu. Naruto menggeram, dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, Shikamaru memakaikan jaketnya, "Anak buah Ex menyerang dia dan Hinata," katanya.

"Shit!" Gaara melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Shikamaru, bersama dengan Naruto menuju pintu keluar. Akan tetapi langkah ketiganya terhenti ketika melihat Yamanakan Ino berdiri tak jauh di hadapan mereka.

Seketika pandangan Ino dan Shikamaru bertemu. "Kita tidak ada waktu," kata Garaa mendahului Shikamaru, dengan cepat membuka pintu.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Naruto pada Ino, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda pirang itu. "Sedang mandi," katanya datar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda Nara itu lagi.

"Jangan beritahu apapun padanya," kata Shikamaru, lalu melangkahkan kakinya melewati Ino.

"Aku percaya padamu. Tolong jaga Sakura," kata Naruto lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi. Ino masih terdiam di tempatnya, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hati-hati." Katanya entah pada siapa.

**...**

Setelah memutuskan sambungan dengan Shikamaru, Hinata kembali meringkuk di lorong kecil itu.

'**Tetap di sini, jangan kemana-mana, jangan bersuara.'**

Seketika bayangan akan Sasuke muncul dalam benak Hinata. Hinata meremas kuat jaket putih milik Sasuke yang menutupi tubuhnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu dengan cepat memakaikan jaket itu pada tubuhnya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

**...**

"Tidak kusangka kau akan lari," perkataan itu membuat Sasuke berhenti. Tak jauh dibelakang Sasuke, Hidan kini berdiri sambil menodongkan senjatanya.

"Kau menyembunyikan gadis itu?" tanya Hidan heran, "Tidak kusangka kau bisa peduli pada orang lain," katanya lagi.

"Dia pacarmu?" Hidan melangkah maju, "Tak apa, setelah aku menghabisimu, aku sendiri yang akan mencarinya," katanya lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara," Sasuke kini menatap langsung ke arah pria itu, "Dan aku benci itu."

"Hah," Hidan terkekeh pelan, "Kita akhiri saja," katanya lalu menarik pelatuk. Dengan cepat Sasuke bergerak menghadang Hidan, lalu dengan keras kakinya menendang pergelangan tangan pria itu. Membuat senjata api itu terbanting ke atas tanah beberapa meter dari kedua orang itu.

"Cih," hidan menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya, lalu dengan cepat maju ke arah Sasuke, "Kita lihat sejauh mana kau dapat bertahan," katanya.

Hidan akan menedang, ketika Sasuke menyerang pundaknya dengan kakinya lagi, membuat Hidan terhuyung ke belakang. Pada saat Sasuke akan membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba pukulan telak Hidan yang sangat keras menghantam pundaknya, membuat Sasuke terhuyung.

"Shit," makinya lalu menerjang ke arah Hidan. Keduanya bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Beruntung bagi Sasuke, Zabusa belum menemukan mereka.

"Kau kuat juga rupanya," Hidan meludahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Uchiha."

"Kau tidak berguna," kata Sasuke dingin, lalu berlari ke arah Hidan, melayangkan tinjunya.

Buuk

Pukulan telak dari Sasuke tepat pada belakang kepala Hidan.

"Hhh, hhh, sial" Hidan mengerang kecil sebelum jatuh tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibir kanannya menggunakan lengan kanannya. Sasuke akan melayangkan pukulan ke arah Hidan lagi ketika suara seseorang tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Kau akan mati di tanganku brengsek!"

Suara itu, Zabusa kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan pistol yang mengarah tepat di belakang Sasuke.

Zabusa menarik pelatuk senjata yang siap memuntahkan peluru. Namun pergerakannya kembali terhenti oleh suara seseorang di belakangnya.

"Berhenti!"

Zabusa dapat merasakan sebuah benda sedang menempel di belakang kepalanya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Hinata kini berdiri tepat dibelakang Zabusa, senjata yang digenggam oleh kedua tangannya dia arahkan pada pria bermasker itu.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, gugup. Rasa takut menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Keringat membasahi wajahnya yang pucat. Dan sayangnya, Zabusa dapat merasakan itu.

"Lakukan!" kata Zabusa, membuat Hinata membelalakkan mata, "Lalukan semaumu. Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana nyalimu itu."

Hinata menelan ludah, tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Batinnya. Hinata yang sibuk berpikir tidak menyadari pergerakan cepat dari Zabusa yang kini berbalik arah menghadapnya.

"Brengsek!" makian Sasuke membuat Hinata menyadari kalau kini senjata Zabusa mengarah padanya. Hinata hanya dapat membatu, lalu menutup matanya erat.

Dor

Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Seketika matanya terbuka, dan menyadari kalau tubuhnya kini tengah bersandar di dinding pembatas jalan. Lengannya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Tidak jauh darinya, Sasuke sedang berjongkok dalam posisi kuda-kuda, siap menyerang.

Saat itu Hinata baru sadar, Sasuke mendorongnya ke arah dinding untuk menghindari tembakan Zabusa. Kalau Sasuke mendorongnya pada saat tembakan, jangan-jangan..

Tes

Mata Hinata membelalak ketika melihat cairan merah menetes dari lengan kanan Sasuke. Lengan uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Walaupun tidak mengenai lengannya, namun kikisan dari peluru milik Zabusa cukup membuat luka yang lumayan dalam.

"U-Uchiha-san," katanya dengan nada ngeri. Sasuke terdengar terengah-engah. Zabusa terkekeh kecil, "Ini menarik," katanya, "Aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana kalau aku menghabisinya duluan," pria itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Cih, tidak secepat itu," Sasuke bangkit, lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka, menodongkan pistol ke arah Zabusa. Kini pistol yang berada dalam genggaman Hinata tadi telah berpindah tangan pada Sasuke. pemuda Uchiha itu, meraih pistol hitam miliknya ketika mendorong Hinata menjauh dari arah tembakan Zabusa.

"Aku benci pada orang berisik," katanya lalu menarik pelatuk, mengacuhkan lengannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ingin ambil resiko?" tanya Zabusa sembari menarik pelatuk senjatanya juga, "Kita lihat, siapa yang paling hebat dalam hal menembak," katanya mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Sasuke.

Hinata memejamkan mata, bersamaan dengan keluarnya air bening dari kedua bola mata itu.

Dor

Hening, keheningan yang menyesakkan. Hinata membuka matanya, dan mendapati kedua pria itu masih berada di tempatnya. Namun, yang membedakan, kini senjata Zabus tergeletak di tanah, dengan kondisi remuk. Uchiha Sasuke masih mengarahkan pistol ke arah Zabusa, dengan wajah dingin khas Uchiha. Satu peluru dari pistol milik Uchiha Sasuke kini telah dimuntahkan, menghancurkan senjata Zabusa.

"Brengsek kau!" Zabusa menggeram, menoleh ke arah senjatanya yang kini remuk. Tak jauh dari mereka, Hidan kembali bangkit, lalu menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke menodongkan pistol ke arah keduanya, "Katakan padaku, dimana Ex," katanya dingin. Hidan dan Zabusa belum memberikan respon yang berarti, membuat Sasuke menarik pelatuk senjata yang tengah dipeganggnya.

Hidan terkekeh pelan, "Hah, ini tidak menyenangkan," katanya tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke, "Aku suka kau," katanya dengan pandangan ke arah Hinata yang terduduk di pembatas jalan, "Lain kali aku akan menemukanmu." lalu dengan cepat, sebuah mobil hitam melaju ke arah mereka, lalu berhenti tepat di antara Sasuke dan kedua pria itu, membuat pandangan Uchiha Sasuke terhambat. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil itu melaju, dan kedua pria itu tidak ada di tempatnya semula lagi.

"Sepertinya kami terlambat," Nara Shikamaru kini tengah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dengan badan yang bersandar pada tiang listrik yang tidak jauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang.

"Sial, dimana mereka?" Naruto berteriak menghampiri Sasuke, "Akan kutemukan mereka, lalu kuberi pelajaran," bersiap untuk berlari.

"Jangan bodoh," Gaara kini sudah berada di samping Naruto, "Mereka sudah pergi mulut besar."

"Ap-apa kau bilang?"

Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang kini tengah berteriak ke arahnya, Gaara melangkah menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Teme, kau tidak menyisakan untuk kami?" kata Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Ho, kau berdarah," katanya lagi.

"Diam kau," kata Sasuke, lalu merobek lengan kanan bajunya, kemudian mengikatkan pada bagian yang luka.

Sementara itu Hinata berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, namun gadis itu benar-benar kesulitan diakibatkan lengannya yang memar, disamping itu kakinya juga terkilir.

Masih dalam usahanya untuk bangkit, tiba-tiba tangan terulur ke arahnya, membuat gadis itu mendongak.

"Sabaku-san?"

"Ayo!"

"Ta-tapi," Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya setelah melihat Gaara yang masih mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan ragu, Hinata meraih tangan itu, lalu berusaha tidak menampakkan wajah kesakitan sama sekali. Pada kenyataannya, Hinata merasakan perih dan sakit luar biasa pada lengan kanannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru menghampiri meraka. Hinata membungkuk kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya lalu sedikit memaksakan senyum. Perlahan pandangannya dia arahkan pada pemuda yang kini tengah bersama dengan Naruto yang sejak tadi mengoceh.

**...**

"Auch... "Hinata meringis pelan ketika jari tangan kirinya menyentuh permukaan lengan kanannya yang membiru lebam. Hinata kini hanya menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi.

Setelah kejadian semalam, keduanya, yaitu Hinata dan Sasuke belum benar-benar berbicara. Entah kenapa Hinata berusaha tidak bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu. Gadis itu melihat lebam pada lengannya lagi, lalu mencoba menggerakkannya akan tetapi malah menimbulkan sakit yang luar biasa.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berada di kota Mino. Malam nanti mereka akan pergi ke pameran pedang yang dikunjungi Hinata dan Sasuke. Setelah menghela nafas kecil, Hinata kembali memakaikan jaket bersleting miliknya, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hinata-chan?"

Suara itu membuat Hinata mendongak, lalu kembali membuangkuk kecil, "Sakura-chan," katanya. Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu mengamati penampilan Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis pink itu lagi, "Kau terlihat pucat."

"Eh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Hmm, syukurlah," Sakura tersenyum, "Mau minum teh?"

Hinata mengangguk canggung. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis populer di sekolahnya. Kini keduanya menuju dapur, berjalan dalam keheningan.

**...**

"Gaara, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi!" kata Ino yang kini berada dalam kamar Gaara. Kejadian kemarin malam benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

"Katakan," Ino menatap Gaara yang kini sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, membaca buku, "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Apa kau peduli?" tanya Gaara masih dengan pandangan ke arah buku. Ino mendengus, "Aku akan sangat peduli, jika ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura," Ino menghela nafas, "Dan aku harap ini tidak ada hubungannya."

Gaara menatap gadis yang kini berdiri di sisi tempat tidur, tepat di hadapannya, "Kami bertugas melindungi Sakura, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan."

"Dari siapa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan," kata Gaara datar. Ino melangkah cepat menaiki tempat tidur Gaara, lalu mencengkram kerah Gaara, "Katakan Gaara, kenapa dengan Sakura?"

"Lepaskan dia Ino."

Suara datar itu membuat kedua orang yang berada di atas tempat tidur itu menoleh ke arah belakang, dan mendapati Shikamaru yang kini tengah bersandar pada pintu. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar Gaara.

Ino kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara, lalu menatap langsung ke arah mata pemuda itu.

"Aku bilang lepaskan dia, Ino," Shikamaru melangkah mendekati keduanya. Setelah sampai di sisi tempat tidurnya, tangan kanannya meraih lengan Ino, lalu menariknya hingga tubuh gadis itu terhuyung ke arah Shikamaru.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami?" Shikamaru mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara. Gaara menatap keduanya datar, lalu beranjak menuruni tempat tidur itu, "Waktu kalian hanya lima menit," Gaara meraih knop pintu, lalu memutarnya hingga pintu terbuka. Pemuda itu melangkah ke luar, "Setelah itu, keluar dari kamarku, dan berhenti menggangguku," katanya lalu menutup pintu.

Setelah kepergian Gaara, Ino melepaskan pegangan tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar, lalu melangkah melewati pemuda itu. Akan tetapi tarikan kuat dari Shikamaru membuat tubuh mungil Ino terhempas ke atas ranjang.

Masih dalam usahanya untuk bangkit, tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengunci pergerakannya dari atas. Kedua lengannya menjadi penumpu agar badan besarnya tidak menindih gadis di bawahnya.

"Lepas," Ino bersuara akan tetapi belum ada pergerakan dari Shikamaru. Pandangan mata hitam itu benar-benar tajam dan dalam.

"Aku bilang lepas!"

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru memajukan wajahnya, "Kenapa kau selalu merepotkan huh?"

Wajah Shikamaru semakin dekat, membuat Ino kesulitan bernafas.

"Berhenti dan lepaskan aku!" Ino kembali mencoba berontak, namun tetap tidak ada hasil. "Kau keras kepala," kata Shikamaru, semakin memperpendek jarak antara mereka.

Ino pada akhirnya menyerah, lalu memejamkan mata. Berikutnya, gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan hangat pada telinganya.

"Jangan bertindak merepotkan, bersikaplah sebagai seorang tunangan yang baik," bisik Shikamaru, lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Ino, menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu dalam-dalam.

Ino membuka kedua matanya, "Kau lupa," katanya berbisik, "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu," katanya lirih. Gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, dia tetap membiarkan Shikamaru membenamkan wajahnya pada leher gadis itu. Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan.

**...  
**Hinata menyesap teh hijau buatannya di meja makan yang terletak di dapur. Di sisi lain meja makan ada Sakura juga yang sedang menikmatu tehnya. Keduanya terdiam sampai Hinata mencoba bersuara, "Dimana Ino-chan?"

"Oh, katanya dia sedang ingin istirahat di kamar," Sakura meletakkan cangkir yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, "Umh, Hinata-chan... "

Sakura terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Semalam, apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanyanya ragu. Hinata terdiam, tidak bergerak dan tidak berani menatap Sakura sama sekali.

"Eto... " Hinata mencoba mendongak dan mendapati Sakura menatapnya dalam, membuat gadis itu terdiam dan menunduk lagi. Beberapa menit mereka terdiam dalam keheningan sampai Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah ke arah wastafel, membawa gelas kosong miliknya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau cerita," katanya lalu memutar keran air. Hinata masih mengamati pergerakan gadis itu dalam diam.

"Aku," Sakura menunduk sejenak, "Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain terluka hanya karena aku," katanya lirih, "Aku bisa menjaga diriku, lebih dari yang orang lain tahu."

"Aku mampu," Sakura menghela nafas, "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan aku yang kuat."

"Tadi pagi, aku melihat luka pada lengan Sasuke-kun," Sakura mulai mencuci gelasnya, "Aku sangat khawatir. Aku tidak mau dia terluka," dia berkata lirih lagi.

Perkataan Sakura barusan membuat Hinata termenung sejenak, lalu kembali menatap punggung gadis yang kini tengah membelakanginya.

'Apa jangan-jangan' Hinata membatin 'Sakura-chan menyukai Uchiha-san'

Hinata menunduk lagi, entah kenapa pikiran Hinata melayang lagi pada kejadian malam itu.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Suara Sakura membuat Hinata kembali mendongak, dan mendapati Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan menuju kulkas. Hinata melihat ke arah lantai, tidak berani menatap pemuda itu.

"Ingin teh?" tanya Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang kini tengah membuka pintu kulkas. Yang ditanya hanya berguman, "Tidak," lalu kembali menutup pintu kulkas setelah tangannya meraih menuman kaleng dari dalam kulkas.

"Hii, kau ini," Sakura menatap Sasuke heran, "Kenapa suka sekali minum minuman kaleng seperti itu," katanya lalu meraih paksa minuman kelang itu, "Aku buatkan teh saja," katanya, Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Entah kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Dengan cepat, dia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah wastafel. Ketika lengannya dia gerakkan untuk mencuci gelas miliknya, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, membuat gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya.

Melihat Hinata yang terdiam, membuat Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan teh berada tak jauh darinya menyerngitkan dahi.

"Hinata-chan, kau baik-baik saja?' tanya Sakura, membuat Hinata menoleh, lalu memaksakan senyumnya, "Hmm, aku baik-baik saja," katanya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelas yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat kesulitan," kata Sakura lagi, membuat Hinata kembali mendongak dan melihat Sakura, "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya lalu tersenyum.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu memaksakan lengannya yang sakit untuk bergerak.

"Ini Sasuke-kun," Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, lalu menyodorkan segelas teh hangat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hn," lalu setelah itu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sakura-chan, buatkan aku teh juga," Naruto yang baru tiba di dapur berjalan ke arah Sakura, "Seperti yang kau buatkan pada Teme," katanya lagi.

"Jangan mimipi," kata Sakura lalu beranjak dari dapur.

"Hei, jangan begitu!" seru Naruto, mendengus sesaat lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang masih berada di dapur, "Hehehe, Hinata-chan, buatkan aku teh," katanya dengan nada merayu. Hinata menunduk gugup, "Tung-tunggu sebenatr Naruto-kun," lalu perlahan meraih gelas bersih.

Ketika akan membuat teh, lagi-lagi Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, sampai-sampai gelas yang berada dalam genggamannya terjatuh.

Prang

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan, "Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata belum menjawab, membuat Naruto meraih lengannya, "Kau tak apa?' tanya Naruto lagi.

"A-aku baik," Hinata mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, "Gomen, aku ceroboh" katanya lagi. "Hah, kau ini. Kau tidak terluka kan?" tanya Naruto lagi, dan mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

"Gomen," kata gadis itu lagi, "Akan aku bersihkan."

"Jangan, biar aku saja," Naruto melangkah maju, "Kau duduk di sana saja," katanya lagi. Hinata belum bergerak sama sekali, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraih lengannya lalu menariknya.

Hinata mendongak, "U-Uchiha-san," katanya berusaha menahan sakit, akan tetapi tidak dihiraukan Sasuke yang kini tengah menariknya keluar dari dapur.

"Teme, kau apakan dia?" teriakan Naruto juga diacuhkan oleh pemuda ini.

**...**

Ino menatap langit-langit kamar Gaara. Sudah sekitar setengah jam dia dan Shikamaru berada dalam ruangan itu. Keduanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur itu, dengan Shikamaru yang tertidur dan memeluknya. Alunan nafas teratur dari pemuda itu membuat Ino mau tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia sangat merindukan pemuda ini. Akan tetapi, rasa rindu itu tumbuh bersamaan dengan rasa benci. Ino kembali memejamkan matanya, dan seketika itu juga sekelebat bayangan suram menghampiri benaknya.

"**Chouji apa yang kau lakukan?" **

"**Maafkan aku Ino,"**

"**Kau ingin membunuhku?"**

"**Maafkan aku!"**

**Dor**

"**Shika, kau membunuhnya!"**

Ino tersentak dan dengan cepat membuka kedua matanya. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Dengan pelan dia menoleh ke arah samping dan melihat Shikamaru yang masih tertidur. Ino kembali memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali membukanya lagi. Dengan cepat, tangan mungilnya melepaskan pelukan Shikmaru. Setelah terbebas dari pelukan tangan kekar itu, Ino bangkit dari tidurnya dan dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar itu.

Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih terbaring, akan tetapi kini kedua matanya telah terbuka.

'Maaf, aku telah menciptakan mimpi yang paling buruk untukmu'

**...**

Blam

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya menimbulkan suara berdebam. Setelah itu, pemuda itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Hinata, lau menatap Hinata yang kini tengah meringis.

"Buka," katanya, akan tetapi belum ada respon dari Hinata membuat Sasuke melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Meraih resleting jaket Hinata dan membukanya.

"U-Uchiha-san," Hinata tampak panik dan berusaha menahan pergerakan Sasuke akan tetapi sia-sia. Jaket itu terbuka sudah, lalu dengan cepat Sasuke melepas jaket itu dari tubuh mungil gadis itu. Kini Hinata hanya memakai kaos putih tanpa lengan. Hinata mencoba menutupi lengannya yang lebam dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Lepas," kata Sasuke lagi, membuat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"U-Uchiha-san-"

"Atau aku yang lepas."

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, perlahan Hinata menurunkan tangannya yang sejak tadi menutupi lebam pada lengannya. Sasuke mendekat, memperhatikan lebam itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, ini salahku," Hinata mencoba bersuara, "ka-karena aku tidak menuruti pe-perintah Uchiha-san," lalu menunduk lagi.

"Kau benar," Sasuke menatap Hinata, lalu melangkah mendekati gadis itu, "Bukankah aku bilang jangan kemana-mana?" Sasuke semakin dekat.

Hinata mundur selangkah, mencoba membuat jarak yang dikira 'aman'. Sasuke semakin mendekat, dan ketika pemuda itu berada di hadapan Hinata, tangannya terangkat ke atas, menyentuh lebam pada lengan Hinata. Sasuke dapat mendengar rintihan tertahan dari bibir Hinata.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak tahu mengapa dia harus repot-repot meyakinkan pemuda itu, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke masih menatap gadis itu dalam diam, lalu melangkah perlahan menuju lemari tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dalam lemari itu, Sasuke meraih suatu benda kotak lalu berjalan lagi ke arah tempat tidur. Mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur itu.

"Kemari dan duduk," katanya dengan pandangan ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sejak tadi.

'Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka menunggu," kata Sasuke lagi, membuat Hinata menelan ludah lalu melangkah ragu ke arah tempat tidur. Mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur itu.

Hinata duduk pada sisi lain tempat tidur, berjauhan dengan tempat Sasuke duduk. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata lagi, lalu dengan pandangan tajamnya seolah berkata 'mendekat' pada Hinata. Hinata menelan ludah, tampilannya kini sangat membuat dia tidak nyaman, pandangannya terarah pada jaket dalam genggaman Sasuke, jaket miliknya.

Dengan perlahan Hinata mendekat, "U-Uchiha-san, bisa kembalikan jaketku?" tanyanya, akan tetapi Sasuke malah sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak itu.

Hinata dapat melihat benda kecil dalam genggaman Sasuke, lalu perlahan pemuda itu membuka tutup benda itu, lalu mengeluarkan isinya dan mengolesi pada lengan Hinata yang lebam.

"U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata tidak tahu, dia harus pingsan atau berteriak atau menangis. Yang jelas, Sasuke kini tengah mengolesi lebam pada lengannya dengan sesuatu yang Hinata tidak tahu apa itu.

"Kau harus pulih, nanti malam aku membutuhkanmu," kata Sasuke datar, "Kau harus membantuku menemukan Ex pada pameran pedang nanti malam."

Hinata menelan ludah, jadi ini alasannya kenapa pemuda ini begitu baik mengobati lebam Hinata.

"Dari pada itu," Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata, "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," Hinata menatap Sasuke, "Itu akan lebih mudah melindungi gadis lemah sepertimu."

Hinata terdiam

"Satu lagi," Ada yang tidak beres, Hinata merasa Sasuke terlalu banyak bicara, "Kau dengan begitu berani menentang perintahku semalam," Hinata semakin heran, mungkin Uchiha-san sedang tidak sehat, karena itu banyak bicara, batinnya.

"Karena itu, kau harus memanggilku Tuan Sasuke."

Hinata bengong

"Hanya Sasuke, tanpa Uchiha"

Hinata terpana

**-Tbc-**

**Makasih buat yang udah review:**

**Shaniechan, Ry, Dark Blizzard734, yuuaja, Ekha miki, Hazena-chan, Selichan, aaaa, mayu masamune, Saruwatari Yumi dan semuanya baik silent reader juga.**

**Buat yang log in sudah saya kirim lewat pm**

**Author tahu alurnya kelambatan dan semakin membosankan, tapi... tapi.. author sudah berusaha mempercepat alur pada beberapa alternatif cerita untuk chapter ini, akan tetapi jadi berasa timpang dan gak cocok.**

**Jadi, untuk memenuhi kelengkapan cerita (?), jadilah author yang geblek ini membuat alurnya jadi seperti ini.**

**Untuk kedepan, author akan berusaha memperbaiki alurnya lagi. Dan soal rate eheM, kita lihat kedepannya saja. **

**Cerita masa lalu Ino dan Shikamaru cs akan dibahas habis chap depan, uh-oh, dan siapakah Ex? Tokoh gaje ini akan nongol lagi di chap selanjutnya.**

**AN yang sungguh sangat panjang**

**Saran dan Review diterima dengan senang hati**

**Peace**

**Ryu**


	5. Chapter 5

Jauh-jauh dari pemuda tampan menyeramkan Uchiha Sasuke adalah urutan pertama dalam daftar yang harus dilakukan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun siapa sangka, semakin gadis itu berusaha menjauh, semakin banyak masalah muncul yang menjeratnya dengan pemuda menyeramkan penuh pesona. Dan petualangan Hyuuga pemalupun dimulai.

**Hyugaa Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OCC, Gaje, Typo (s), Abal and hope you like this.**

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

"Hari ini misi kita sukses, yeah!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, ketiga orang yang kini berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan pemuda itu hanya mendengus mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Ada yang mau soda?" suara itu membuat keempat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok cantik yang kini membawa empat kaleng soda. Dengan lincah tanganya yang mungil melempar soda ke arah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

"Arigatou Ino-chan," Naruto terkekeh pelan, lalu membuka penutup kaleng soda yang kini tengah digenggamnya. Setelah mengangguk, Ino berjalan ke arah kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Sebaiknya kau pastikan dia masih bernafas atau tidak," kata Gaara datar dengan pandangan mata tertuju ke arah seseorang yang kini tengah berbaring di atas sofa hitam. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu mendengus pelan, "Carikan saja putri yang mau membangunkan pangeran tidur seperti dia," dengus Ino lalu mendudukkan diri di atas kursi tepat di samping sofa yang menjadi tempat berbaring 'pangeran tidur'.

"Hei, Teme, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidur," katanya singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto mendengus pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Gaara, "Sepertinya dia tertular Shikamaru," katanya dengan pandangan tertuju pada sosok yang kini tengah terbaring di atas sofa. Gaara hanya mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, tanpa bersuara, sama halnya dengan Ino, yang kini tengah asyik meneguk sodanya.

"Hei," Ino berteriak ketika sebuah tangan meraih kaleng sodanya tiba-tiba. Pandangannya dia arahkan ke si empunya tangan, "Apa-apaan kau?" tanyanya lagi. Yang ditanya hanya diam, lalu mengambil posisi duduk. Beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda itu meneguk sisa soda milik Ino.

"Bukannya kau bilang tidak mau soda tadi?" tanya Ino menaikkan salah satu alisnya, orang yang dimaksud, Nara Shikamaru hanya mendengus pelan, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam yang menggantung tepat di atas televisi yang berada di ruangan itu, jam sebelas malam.

"Ayo," katanya seraya bangkit dari duduknya, "Pulang."

Ino bangkit dari duduknya, lalu meraih jaket miliknya, "Aku pulang dulu," katanya ke arah kedua rekannya, lalu berajalan dibelakang Shikamaru yang tengah menguap.

"Hn," respon Gaara datar.

"Oke, Shikamaru, jangan macam-macam padanya," Naruto terkekeh, "Bagaimanapun kalian masih tunangan."

"Sialan kau Naruto," gumam Shikamaru malas, "Merepotkan."

**...**

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi, aparteman tempat Yamanaka Ino tinggal.

"Sampai jumpa besok Shika," kata Ino sembari membuka seat beltnya. Tangannya akan membuka pintu mobil itu, akan tetapi terhenti oleh suara pemuda yang kini duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Kau dikeluarkan dari team," kata Shikamaru datar, Ino kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikamaru, "Hiduplah selayaknya gadis normal lainnya," lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

"Sudah berapa kali kita membicarakan ini Shika," Ino terdiam sejenak, "Kupikir kau sudah mengerti. Aku tidak akan menjalani apa yang tidak kusuka," katanya lagi.

"Jangan merepotkan Ino," Shikamaru terlihat malas, "Kau keluar dari team, tidak ada pilihan lain."

Ino terdiam, tangannya mengepal, lalu dengan cepat dia keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Setelah gadis itu keluar, dia menolah lagi ke arah Shikamaru, "Kau tidak akan dapat mengeluarkanku dengan begitu mudah tuan Nara," katanya. Lalu,

Blam

Pintu mobil dibanting kuat. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, lalu bergumam lirih, "Kau tidak tahu seberapa kacaunya aku setiap memikirkan kau dalam bahaya."

**...**

Ino melangkah dengan cepat. Sepanjang peralanan menuju apatemennya, gadis itu mengumpat. Akan tetapi, Ino berhenti bersuara ketika mendapati salah satu sahabatnya kini tengah duduk tepat di depan pintu apartemen gadis itu.

"Chouji?"

Pemuda itu mendongak, "Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan pandangan sendu.

Ino terdiam, lalu maju selangkah, "Hm. Ayo masuk," katanya. Chouji menggeser badannya, memberikan akses bagi Ino untuk membuka pintu putih itu.

Sementara itu

Drrt drrt drr-

Shikamaru menempelkan headset hitam ke telinganya.

"Halo," gumam Shikamaru dengan pandangan masih terfokus ke arah depan, seseorang yang menghubunginya terlihat sedang berbicara, membuat Shikamaru mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Bibi?"

Shikamaru terdiam lagi, memberi kesempatan pada seseorang itu untuk berbicara. Perlahan wajah Shikamaru menunjukkan keheranan.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, matanya terbelalak.

Ckiit

Mobil itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Dengan kasar Shikamaru melepas headset hitamnya, "Shit!" makinya lalu dengan cepat memutar balik mobil itu

**...**

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Ino pada Chouji yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Entah kenapa malam ini Chouji terlihat aneh, batin Ino. Pemuda itu lebih diam.

"Choji," pemuda itu masih diam, membuat dahi Ino mengerut, "Kau tidak apa-ap-"

Buuk

Ino menerima pukulan kuat pada lengannya, membuat gadis itu terbanting ke dinding. Matanya membelalak, ekspresinya menunjukkan keheranan luar biasa.

Ino berusaha bangkit, terdengar erangan kecil dari mulutnya. "Chouji?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Pemuda itu masih diam, namun tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas, memperlihatkan sebuah pistol hitam di tangannya.

"Chouji, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ino, matanya manatap tajam ke arah sahabatnya itu. Chouji masih menunduk, "Maafkan aku Ino," katanya dengan nada rendah.

Ino terdiam, menatap sahabatnya yang kini menodongkan senjata ke arahnya. Perlahan terdengar tawa miris dari bibir Ino, "Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanyanya lirih, "Leluconmu benar-benar tidak lucu Chouji."

"Maafkan aku," lagi-lagi hanya kalimat itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh pemuda itu. Ino terdiam, manatap dalam ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Hentikan itu Chouji."

Suara itu membuat keduanya tersentak, mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing, dan mendapati Shikamaru yang kini tengah berada di ambang pintu.

"Hentikan itu sekarang juga," kata Shikamaru melangkah ke arah keduanya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang yang dia kenakan.

"Shika," Ino bergumam pelan, terlihat akan menghampiri pemuda itu, akan tetapi lagi-lagi pergerakannya dihentikan oleh pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Jangan bergerak Ino," katanya sembari menarik pelatuk, membuat Ino dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Chouji.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya," kata Sikamaru lagi.

"Maaf buddy, tapi aku harus menjalankan tugasku sebagai kakak," katanya lirih, "Sekarang terserah padamu, kau menjalankan tugasmu sebagai apa."

"Sebaiknya lakukan tugasmu sebagai tunangan yang baik, juga sebagai sahabat yang baik," lanjut Chouji lagi.

"Ini sangat merepotkan," Shikamaru mendecih, "Hentikan itu sekarang juga."

"Seekor elang harus mencabik elang lainnya untuk menyelamatkan hidup anak-anaknya," gumam Chouji.

Chouji tersenyum tipis, dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ino yang kini menatapnya, "Maafkan aku," katanya, Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, lalu

Dor

Ino menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Setelah bunyi tembakan, keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. Deru nafas tercekat terdengar dalam keheningan itu. Dengan perlahan dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, lalu seketika badannya tertarik ke lantai. Seakan tulangnya berubah menjadi jelly, tubuh gadis itu terhempas ke lantai, dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Perlahan air matanya mengalir dengan deras, "Kau membunuhnya," gumamnya pelan. Di hadapannya kini Chouji tengah terbaring dalam pangkuan Shikamaru yang menunduk.

Di tengah isakannya Ino, Chouji berusaha bergerak, "Terimakasih buddy," bisiknya, muncul sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya. Kemudian tidak ada pergerakan lagi dari pemuda itu. Shikamaru terdiam, air mata menetes, dia menangis dalam diam.

"Kau membunuhnya," gumam Ino lagi, "Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu, kau membunuhnya." isakannya semakin kuat, "Kau mebunuhnya," akhirnya Ino berteriak lepas, "Aaaahhh...!"

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pada pintu itu membuyarkan pikiran Ino. Tanpa disadari air mata telah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ino-pig, kenapa tidak menajawab? Kau di dalamkan?" tanya seseorang itu, membuat Ino tersentak. Buru-buru dia mengusap pipinya. Entah kenapa, bayangan itu tidak pernah lepas dari hidup Ino.

"Ino, cepatlah, atau kita akan terlambat," gumam orang di balik pintu itu lagi.

"Hmm, aku akan keluar," Ino berusaha bersuara senormal mungkin. Setelah menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan memastikan penampilannya di depan cermin, Ino melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

**... **

Hinata memadang takjub pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya. Lapangan yang ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu bersama Sasuke, kini bagaikan disulap menajdi tempat penuh dengan cahaya warna-warni.

"Seperti kumpulan bintang," gumamnya.

Lima belas menit yang lalu dia bersama yang lainnya tiba di tempat ini. Kemana mereka? Entahlah, Hinata tidak tahu. Pada kenyataannya, Uchiha Sasuke memerintahkannya untuk tetap berdiri di tempat itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, diantara mereka, Hinata yang kurang berinteraksi dengan yang lainnya. Sakura dan Ino terlihat sangat akrab dengan Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri?

"Hhh," gadis itu kembali menghela nafas, 'Aku bahkan hanya mengabiskan liburanku bersama Uchiha-san' gumamnya dalam hati. Terdiam sejenak, lalu

Geez

Muka gadis itu memerah, ketika menyadari bahwa pada kenyataannya, Uchiha Sasuke mengabiskan banyak waktu yang dimiliki Hinata selama liburan.

Bruk

Seseorang yang menyenggol Hinata membuat lamunannya buyar. Badannya sedikit terhuyung ke arah depan dan akan terjatuh kalau saja sepasang tangan tidak menopang tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku," kata orang tersebut, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Seseorang dengan kostum prajurit kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Lengkap dengan topeng macan yang menutupi wajahnya, membuat suara orang itu sedikit samar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu lagi, membuat Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. "A-aku baik-abaik saja," katanya gugup, "Gomen," katanya lagi lalu membungkuk.

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari orang itu, "Tidak usah formal begitu, lagi pula aku yang menabrakmu," katanya lagi. Hinata masih diam, memandang seseorang di hadapannya itu, membuat orang itu lagi-lagi terkekeh pelan, "Kostum. Petugas pameran," katanya seakan dapat mengerti keheranan Hinata, pria itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lainnya dimana sekelompok orang berpakaian sama sepertinya.

"Oh," gumam Hinata pelan. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, sampai Si pria bertopeng bersuara, "Sepertinya aku harus menjalankan tugasku, senang bertemu dengan anda nona... "

Hinata menegakkan badannya gugup, "Hi-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," katanya. Pria itu mengangguk, "Nona Hinata," katanya lalu melangkah menjauhi Hinata setelah membungkuk kecil. Hinata memandang punggung pria itu, dalam pikirannya berkecamuk satu pertanyaan, 'Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi siapa dia?'

Sementara itu, pria bertopeng berjalan ke arah gedung dengan seulas senyum tipis di balik topengnya, "Menarik," gumamnya.

**...**

"Shikamaru, kau yakin Ex akan muncul malam ini?" tanya Naruto, memperoleh deathglare dari ketiga rekannya itu.

"Jangan terlalu berisik," Shikamaru.

"Mulut besar," Gaara.

"Tidak berguna," Sasuke.

Naruto mendecih kesal, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Keempat pemuda itu kini berada di ruangan kosong dalam gedung _gallery_ yang tak jauh dari lapangan tempat diadakannya pameran. Dalam ruangan itu juga, barang-barang yang akan dipertunjukkan di simpan dengan aman.

"Lalu, dimana Ino dan yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto, "Aku tidak melihat mereka semenjak kita tiba di tempat ini."

"Mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuk tamu," Shikamaru memandang ponselnya sejenak, "Setidaknya mereka akan aman di tempat ramai."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri, "Aku rasa sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka juga," katanya, lalu melangkah diikuti oleh Naruto. Sasuke akan melangkahkan kakinya, akan tetapi suara dari Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berhenti melibatkannya," kata Gaara datar, membuat Sasuke berbalik menatapnya datar.

"Berhenti melibatkan Hinata terlalu jauh," kata Gaara lagi, menimbulkan senyum tipis dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kau berhak mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke, Gaara mendengus pelan.

"Berpikirlah, dia terlalu polos untuk dilibatkan dalam hal semacam ini," kata Gaara lagi, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, pemuda itu berhenti lagi, "Setidaknya pedulilah terhadap nyawa orang lain," katanya lalu benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

**...**

"Uchiha-san?" gumam Hinata ketika mendapati Uchiha Sasuke kini telah berdiri di sampingnya. lalu Hinata menolah ke belakang, lalu ke arah samping kanan dan kiri.

"Eh, dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Hinata pelan ketika tidak mendapati yang lainnya bersama Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang panggil aku Sasuke," kata Sasuke datar tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata. Pandangan matanya kini lurus ke arah depan.

"Untuk malam ini saja berjuanglah denganku, selanjutnya kau akan bebas," kata Sasuke lagi membuat Hinata mengerutkan dahi, "Ka-kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya, membuat Sasuske menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat terpaku ketika mata hitam itu menatapnya dalam, membuat Hinata bergerak tak nyaman. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling memandang dalam diam.

"Ma-maaf, tapi suara musiknya terlalu kuat, jadi perkataanmu terdengar samar," Hinata bergumam dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan, "Ikut aku," katanya lalu mulai melangkah diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Kini keduanya menghampiri kelima temannya yang lain yang kini sudah duduk dengan nyaman.

"Hinata-chan, sini!" seru Ino yang kini melambaikan tangan kanannya, Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. Tidak berapa lama, dia dan yang lainnya kini menikmati pameran pedang-pedang langka milik samurai legendaris itu.

11.15 PM

Kini pameran pedang sudah selesai, meleset dari perkiraan. Tidak ada yang terjadi, semuanya baik-baik saja dan berjalan dengan lancar. Semenjak beranjak dari tempat itu, Shikamaru terdiam dan berpikir keras. Kenapa? Seharusnya Ex tidak melewatkan hal seperti ini? Kenapa dia tidak muncul?

"Semuanya sia-sia," gumam Naruto yang kini merogoh sakunya, mencari kunci mobil milik Shikamaru.

"Tidak berguna," kata Gaara datar. Sasuke hanya terdiam, kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celananya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil hitam miliknya.

Shikamaru menegakkan kepalanya, "Dimana mereka?" tanyanya ketika tidak mendapati ketiga gadis yang seharusnya bersama mereka, kini tidak terlihat. Naruto mendengus, "Kau tahu mereka, para wanita. Toilet adalah kebutuhan khusus," katanya.

Sementara itu,

"Hah, sungguh melelahkan," seru Ino yang kini tengah mencuci kedua tangannya di wastafel toilet _Gallery_ itu. Sementara Sakura hanya dapat mendengus pelan, "Penutupan liburan yang membosankan," katanya. Hinata yang berdiri di samping Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum, batinnya memang membenarkan kalau pameran tadi membosankan.

"Hah, kurasa sudah waktunya kita pergi," kata Sakura lagi, lalu meraih tas kecil yang dia letakkan di samping wastafel. Gadis itu melangkah keluar diikuti Ino dan Hinata. Berjarak beberapa meter dari toilet, Hinata berhenti melangkah, lalu meneliti tubuhnya, "Ah!" pekiknya, membuat Sakura dan Ino menoleh.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura, Hinata menatap keduanya, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ku-kurasa aku meninggalkan tasku di toilet," katanya. Ino perlahan berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Kalau begitu ayo kita ambil," katanya.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Umh, biar aku saja, kalian duluan saja," katanya. Ino menatap Hinata, "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya memastikan. Hinata mengangguk, "Nanti mereka khawatir," kata Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dan segera susul kami, oke?" kata Ino, lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura, lalu keduanya pergi. Hinata membalikkan tubunya lalu melangkah menuju toilet yang beberapa waktu mereka tinggalkan.

Kakinya yang mungil melangkah memasuki toilet itu, lalu berjalan ke arah wastafel. "Ah, ini dia," katanya lalu meraih tas kecil berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atas. Hinata melangkah cepat keluar dari toilet itu, lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Sepertinya lewat sini akan lebih cepat," gumamnya pelan dengan kepala menoleh ke arah samping. Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah samping, berharap dengan melewati jalan itu, dia akan lebih cepat tiba di parkiran, tempat yang lainnya menunggu.

Hinata menoleh ke arah samping kanan dan kiri sepanjang dia melangkah di koridor itu. Mengamati apa saja yang dia lewati. Terdapat beberapa pintu yang tertutup rapat. Hinata tidak tahu ruangan apa saja itu, dan Hinata tahu bukan waktu yang tepat jika dia sibuk memikirkan hal itu saat ini. Gadis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya mengingat teman-teman yang lainnya menunggunya di parkiran _Gallery_. Satu belokan lagi, maka koridor itu akan berakhir. Kedua bola matanya dapat melihat satu pintu terkunci seperti yang ditemuinya sebelumnya. Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya, sampai langkah keenam kaki mungilnya melewati pintu itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Kapan akan bergerak? Aku sudah tidak sabar menggunakan senjata baru ini," kata seseorang itu. Ada jeda sejenak sampai sebuah suara lain menyahut, "Sebentar lagi."

Deg

Hinata tahu suara itu. Sampai kapan pun Hinata tidak akan lupa suara itu. Hinata masih mematung di tempatnya yang berjarak enam langkah dari pintu itu. Dengan perlahan dia membalikkan badannya, menoleh horor ke arah pintu itu. Dengan paksa gadis itu menelan ludahnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, memastikan bahwa saat ini dia hanya berhalusinasi.

"Kita harus dapat menghabisinya. Kalau tidak, sia-sia sudah kerja keras kita untuk tidak mengacau pada pameran tadi. Kau tahu, banyak barang berharga tadi."

"Hn."

"Ini menarik, kau mengincar nyawa gadis itu, tapi di sisi lain, Sasuke melindunginya," kata orang itu.

"Diamlah Rec."

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi hanya merasa konyol jika kau adalah orang yang paling ingin dibunuh oleh adik kecilmu itu."

Nafas Hinata tercekat.

'Adik kecil? Siapa?

Brak

Hinata hanya dapat mematung ketika pintu terbuka dengan cepat, dan dalam sekejap mata, kini dihadapannya berdiri sosok tegap yang begitu dikenalnya.

Mata merah itu menatapnya dalam. Tangan kanannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam itu terangkat menodongkan sebuah pistol hitam ke arah Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali menguping pembicaraan orang," kata orang itu datar.

"Ka-kau," Hinata bergumam lirih, kedua tangannya terkepal menyembunyikan getaran hebat pada tangan mungil itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi Ex," salah satu orang lagi menampakkan diri.

"Diamlah Rec," kata orang bermata merah itu datar dan dingin, lalu menarik pelatuk senjata hitam itu.

"Matamu mengingatkanku pada Hyuuga," kata pria di depan Hinata, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

Sementara itu,

"Cukup, aku akan menyusulnya," Gaara menegakkan badannya dan mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku celananya. Sudah lima belas menit, dan Hinata belum tiba juga.

"Kurasa kau terlambat," kata Shikamaru datar, menguap sebentar. Gaara menoleh dan tidak mendapati Sasuke lagi di tempatnya.

**...**

"Kau-" Hinata menelan ludah, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya lagi. Mata Hinata bergerak lagi, lalu seketika wajahnya menegang, "Kau pria bertopeng harimau," katanya tercekat ketika menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu.

Pria itu masih diam, pandangannya tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Jangan bilang ini adalah pacar adikmu yang diceritakan Hidan itu," perkataan pemuda yang dipanggil Rec itu membuat Hinata lagi-lagi tercekat.

"Adik?" tanya Hinata tanpa dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya, "Adik?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Rec," Ex masih berekpresi sama. Dengan cepat pria itu memakaikan topengnya, menutupi wajah tampannya itu, "Dan kau terlalu banyak tahu," katanya dengan wajah yang sudah ditutupi topeng harimau itu kepada Hinata. Kini senjata di tangannya siap memuntahkan peluru kapan saja.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu," terdengar suara berat dari ujung koridor, "Ex," katanya lagi dengan penuh penekanan. Dengan cepat orang itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Hinata. Pandangannya tajam mengarah pada pemuda bertopeng itu.

"Bagaimana Ex?" tanya Rec yang kini tengah menutupi kepalanya dengan penutup kepala yang menutupi hingga bagian setengah wajahnya. Belum ada respon dari Ex, tatapannya masih datar mengarah ke arah Hinata dan pemuda yang kini berdiri di depan gadis itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kali ini hanya kau dan aku," kata Sasuke lagi, bersiap mengambil senjata dari saku jaketnya. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, perlahan tangan kirinya terangkat mencengkram lengan jaket yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menarik pelatuk, bersiap memuntahkan timah panas itu sampai,

Boom

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat di _Gallery_ itu, membuat Sasuke bergerak cepat, berbalik dan mendekap kepala Hinata.

"Sekarang," kata orang yang bernama Ex itu, lalu beranjak dengan cepat diikuti oleh rekannya Rec. Terjadi ledakan hebat lagi, memaksa Sasuke bergerak ke arah pojokan yang memiliki tiang penyangga dari besi yang lumayan besar. Ditariknya dengan paksa Hinata yang kini kepalanya di dekap oleh Sasuke.

Brak

**...**

Boom

Suara ledakan itu membuat kelima orang yang sedang menunggu diparkiran tersentak kaget. Shikamaru menegakkan badannya diikuti Gaara dan Naruto.

"Sial," geram Shikamaru, "Hinata dan Sasuke," katanya lalu mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya dan melempar ke arah Naruto.

"Hei, ternyata kunci mobil ada padamu-"

"Naruto, bawa Sakura dan Ino pergi dari sini, Gaara kau ikut aku," kata Shikamaru cepat memotong ocehan Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan alis, tidak terima, "Tapi-"

"Tidak ada waktu berdebat, ini perintah," kata Shikamaru. Naruto menggeram, lalu memasuki mobil dan menghidupkan mesinnya.

"Shikamaru," Sakura mendekat, "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas, "Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan sekarang, yang penting kalian harus pergi dari tempat ini."

"Tapi Hinata," Sakura menarik nafas, "Sasuke-"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Shikamaru. Dengan cepat sebuah tangan menarik lengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati Ino memandangnya, lalu mengangguk. Pada akhirnya Sakura mendengus, "Jika kalian tidak kembali dengan cepat, maka aku yang akan bertindak sendiri," katanya lalu memasuki mobil dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sementara Gaara dan Shikamaru berlari menuju arah ledakan. Akan tetapi lagi-lagi suara ledakan menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak. Ini adalah ledakan yang ketiga.

"Shit!" geram Gaara ketika jalan mereka tertutupi reruntuhan gedung. Shikamaru berusaha mencari jalan lain, namun hasilnya tetap sama, tertutupi reruntuhan gedung. Keduanya dapat mendengar teriakan dan suara ribut maupun sirine dari lapangan depan.

**...**

Ledakan ketiga benar-benar membuat Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang terpojok. Sasuke masih mendekap kepala Hinata, sementara tubuh dan kepalanya sudah dipenuhi abu. Beberapa saat kemudian, tidak terdengar suara ledakan lagi, Sasuke melepas dekapannya, membuat Hinata dapat melihat sekelilingnya. Kini keduanya terjebak dalam bagian ruangan yang tidak terkena reruntuhan. Ruangan sempit yang setengahnya sudah tertimbun runtuhan. Rasa sesak langsung menyerang pernafasan Hinata, debu dimana-mana.

"Sa-Sasuke," katanya lirih, masih dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke sekelilingnya.

"Hn."

"Ki-kita terjebak," kata Hinata, tepatnya berbisik. Suaranya benar-benar tercekat. Hinata menolah ke arah Sasuke. penampilannya benar-benar berantakan. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi debu. Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke meraih ponselnya, membuat Hinata teringat pada ponselnya sendiri. Matanya melihat sekitar dia berdiri, mencari tas kecil yang kini lagi-lagi tidak dalam genggamannya lagi. Setelah beberapa saat tidak menemukannya, Hinata menyimpulkan kalau tasnya sudah tertimpa reruntuhan gedung ini yang berarti ponselnya juga ikut tertimpa.

"Sial!"

Geraman itu membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Sambungan terputus," kata Sasuke lagi, kemudian kembali memencet beberapa tombol ponselnya.

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali dan hasilnya sama saja, Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di lantai, lalu menggeram kecil.

"Terus coba hubungi seseorang sampai tersambung," pemuda itu menyerahkan ponsel miliknya ke tangan Hinata. Nafas Sasuke terengah-engah, lalu dengan cepat bergerak ke arah tumpukan reruntuhan.

Bruk

Sasuke mulai membongkar tumpukan runtuhan itu satu persatu, sementara Hinata berulang kali mencoba menghubungi orang-orang yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka.

"Ku-kurasa sinyal ter-terputus Sasuke," kata Hinata tersendat, Sasuke tetap bekerja memindahkan reruntuhan, "Coba lagi," katanya tanpa menolah ke arah Hinata.

Hinata kembali memencet tombol pada ponsel Sasuke, tidak menyadari pergerakan Sasuke yang terhenti. Kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram reruntuhan itu, nafasnya mulai terasa berat, sesak.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas kasar, Sasuke kembali bergerak, terus bergerak walaupun reruntuhan pada bagian atas selalu kembali menutupi ruang yang tadinya dibuka olah Sasuke. tangan besar itu perlahan mengeluarkan darah, luka dan lecet dimana-mana. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke.

Tut tut

Lagi, panggilan gagal untuk disambungkan, membuat Hinata kembali menolehkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke. seketika Hinata terdiam ketika mendapati Sasuke yang terus menyingkirkan reruntuhan itu, namun sia-sia.

"Sa-Sasuke," gumam Hinata, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan gadis itu bergerak ke arahnya, menyentuh lengan Sasuke dan pergerakan Sasuke pun terhenti.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke garang, "Jangan ganggu aku," katanya lalu kembali bergerak. Lagi-lagi Hinata menahan pergerakan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu menoleh dengan cepat. Sasuke terdiam. Niatnya yang ingin membentak Hinata menguap begitu saja ketika menatap kedua mata Hinata. Perlahan Hinata menggeleng, "I-itu tidak akan berhasil," katanya pelan "Sebaiknya ki-kita menyimpan tenaga sampai ada orang yang menemukan kita," katanya lagi.

**...**

"Sial, aku tidak dapat menghubungi Hinata maupun Sasuke," Gaara mendecih dan membanting ponselnya.

"Mereka pasti ada dalam gedung," Shikamaru berusaha untuk tenang, berusaha menutupi kejanggalan yang dirasakan oleh hatinya.

"Sialan Ex," Gaara bersuara. Keduanya berlari menuju gedung yang tidak turut hancur.

"Semoga saja kita dapat masuk lewat sana," kata Shikamaru sambil berlari menuju arah barat gedung, "Terlalu lama jika kita menunggu petugas datang," katanya lagi.

'Perasaan apa ini' batin pemuda Nara itu.

**...**

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam, akan tetapi bukannya rasa lega yang dirasakan, melainkan rasa sesak akibat masuknya ribuan partikel debu ke dalam rongga pernafasannya. Dia dan Sasuke kini terduduk bersandar di dinding. Keduanya terdiam, dalam ruang kecil yang menyesakkan. Tiba-tiba terdengar lantunan lagu dari bibir Hinata.

"I turn off the time to wake up before the alarm clock ressounds,

I dont know why but i can already remember you,

I wonder if, before i know it,

I'll forget even the miracle of being able to meet you for one hundred minutes,

Will i end up forgetting,

Even that i've forgot-"

"Ma-maaf," Hinata menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika merasakan Sasuke menatapnya, gugup. Kepalanya kembali menunduk, "A-aku selalu menyanyikan lagu itu untuk menenangkan hatiku," katanya lirih.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam, keringat mengaliri wajahnya. "Heavenly Days huh?" tanyanya. Hinata tersentak kaget dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah kembali berucap, "Nyanyian konyol, cengeng."

Hinata kembali memandang Sasuke, "Me-menurutku tidak begitu," Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Setiap liriknya dapat menenangkanku," Hinata kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke arah depan, "Seperti magic. Sama saat pertama ibu menyanyikannya untukku"

"Terserah apa katamu."

Hinata tersenyum ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke yang belum berekspresi, membuat Hinata diingatkan kembali akan perkataan Ibunya yang bilang kalau lagu yang baru dinyanyikannya tadi dapat membawa keajaiban bagi orang yang mendengarkannya.

Hinata kembali bernyanyi lagi

"Tired to walking, i sat down and was at loss,

If you were with me, we could have talked,

About something like our unbearable dream's fate."

Hinata terdiam kemudina menatap Sasuke, "Suaraku tidak cukup bagus, tapi-" Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Aku harap itu dapat membantu menenangkanmu."

Sasuke termangu dan terdiam. Ada beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, sampai suara berat Sasuke memecah kesunyian itu.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena melibatkanmu dalam bahaya," katanya datar, Hinata menghela nafas. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, batinnya.

"Tapi sebagai bayarannya, aku akan selalu melindungimu dimanapun kau berada."

Sasuke menatap Hinata, "Karena itu, kau **harus** selalu dalam jangkauanku."

Perkataan Sasuke barusan mampu membuat Hinata terpaku. Mata putihnya menatap langsung ke dalam bola hitam dalam mata Sasuke.

Sasuke bergerak, memecahkan pikiran Hinata.

"Kau harus keluar dari sini," pemuda itu bersuara, kembali menyingkirkan satu-persatu reruntuhan itu. Sasuke masih terus bekerja menyingkirkan reruntuhan itu sampai,

Deg

"Ugh," tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya, tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah dada dan meremas bagian itu.

"Sasuke, ka-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata ketika menyadari perubahan dari Sasuke..

"Sa-Sasuke," Hinata terlihat mulai khawatir. Walaupun sedikit ragu, Hinata mendekat ke arah Sasuke, lalu duduk di sampingnya. kekhawatiran Hinata bertambah saat nafas Sasuke mulai memburu, tangannya gemetar. Ingatan Hinata kembali pada beberapa hari lalu, saat menemukan Sasuke pada keadaan yang sama di dalam kamarnya.

"Bodoh, sudah kubilang terus coba menghubungi seseorang," kata Sasuke, Hinata menggeleng, "Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan yang sama masih terus keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Hhh, jangan pedulikan aku," Sasuke kembali meremas bagian dadanya, matanya terpejam dan nafasnya mulai memburu, "Kau, kau harus keluar dari sini."

Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil ponsel itu, lalu mencoba menghubungi seseorang di luar sana yang dapat mengeluarkan mereka dari sini. Namun sia-sia, sambungan selalu gagal. Ledakan bom itu membuat sambungan sinyal pada tempat itu benar-benar terputus.

Hinata mulai putus asa, air matanya mulai mengalir, tapi tidak ada isakan tangis. Yang ada hanya nafas memburu dan tangan yang gemetar. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menghubungi seseorang, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, kini pemuda itu semakin tidak tampak baik.

"Kau harus keluar dari sini," gumam Sasuke lagi, Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Bertahanlah," kata gadis itu lirih.

Dengan paksa, gadis itu menelan ludahnya lalu mencoba menghubungi lagi, namun gagal.

Buuk

Hinata menoleh cepat dan mendapati Sasuke yang kini tergolek di lantai kotor berdebu itu. Refleks Hinata melepas genggamannya pada ponsel itu.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya, lalu mengguncang badan Sasuke. nafas pemuda itu memburu, dan dengan samar, Hinata dapat mendengar kalimat lemah keluar dari bibir Sasuke, "Sesak!"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, isakan kecil mulai keluar dari mulutnya, menyusul air matanya yang sejak tadi sudah mengalir deras. Entah keberanian dari mana, Hinata meraih tubuh pemuda itu, mendekapnya.

"Sasuke," katanya lagi, nafas pemuda itu memburu, membuat Hinata mengeratkan dekapannya, "Jangan seperti ini, ayo bicara," katanya lagi berbisik, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Katakan bagian mana yang sakit," Hinata berkata sangat pelan, berusaha tidak terisak walaupun air mata mengalir sudah sejak tadi.

"Jangan menangis hhh bodoh, aku tidak mati," Sasuke bersuara lagi, tapi Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa pemuda itu menahan sakit, ketika Sasuke mencengkram lengan Hinata kuat.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan mencoba menghubungi lagi," kata Hinata membiarkan kepala Sasuke dalam pangkuannya. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, lalu mencoba menghubungi orang lagi. Tanpa disadari gadis itu, air matanya yang sejak tadi mengalir, menetes membasahi wajah Sasuke.

Berapa kalipun Hinata mencoba, tidak membuahkan hasil, " Ini tidak bisa," katanya putus asa, "Maaf," katanya lagi. Gadis itu mulai terisak ketika memandang wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan," bisiknya, "Aku bingung," katanya lalu mulai memeluk Sasuke dalam pangkuannya.

**... **

Gaara dan Shikamaru kini sedang berusaha membongkar jalan yang tertutupi reruntuhan pada bagian gedung yang tidak tertimbun parah.

"Selesai," kata Gaara. Kini di sisi atas reruntuhan itu melekat peledak kecil, "Aku harap ini bekerja," katanya lagi.

Shikamaru dan Gaara mulai melangkah mundur. Butuh waktu satu menit agar benda kecil meledak.

"Sialan Ex," kata Gaara lagi, "Karena hal ini, pekerjaan kita menjadi bertambah."

Deg

Shikamaru tersentak.

'Pekerjaan bertambah? Jangan-jangan'

Dengan cepat dia merogoh sakunya, lalu meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Tut tut

"**Ha-"**

"Naruto putar balik!" perintah Shikamaru.

"**Hei ap-"**

"Aku bilang putar balik dan segera kembali ke sini."

**Braak**

Shikamaru dapat mendengar suara tabrakan keras dari seberang sana, namun sesaat kemudian sambungannya dengan Naruto terputus.

"Halo!" Shikamaru berteriak, "Halo!"

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto membuat Shikamaru menghempaskan ponselnya ke lantai, "Shit," makinya.

Gaara yang sejak tadi mengamati Shikamaru tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Shikamaru, jangan-jangan... "

"Mereka mengincar Sakura, ledakan ini hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita," geram Shikamaru.

"Kuserahkan disini padamu," lanjut Shikamaru kemudian mulai berbalik arah.

"Hn," gumam Gaara.

Sementara itu,

"Sial!" geram Naruto.

"Salam kenal Sakura," pria bertopeng yang menembakkan peluru pada ban mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto kini berdiri tegap dihadapan Naruto, Sakura dan Ino. Pria itu menodongkan senjatanya, "Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal."

**...**

Shikamaru memacu mobil yang di bawanya asal dari parkiran. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya menghidupkan mesin mobil 'curian' itu.

"Brengsek kau Ex," katanya membanting kemudi mobil.

**...**

"It's time," kata Gaara penuh penekanan.

**...**

"Sasuke, bangun," Hinata memperat pelukannya. Nafas Sasuke memburu, "Aku mohon bertahanlah."

**Tbc**

**-Harakiri sebelum dihabisi reader-**

**Surat wasiat (AN)**

**Pertama-tama dan paling utama, author nyampein permohonan maap buat semua reader karena lamaaaaaa banget update!**

**Author yang sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab, menelantarkan fic ini dengan biadapnya –benturin kepala ke tembok-**

**Arigatou buat semua reader yang sudah baca, ataupun review, ataupun masukin fic ini dalam list fav, juga buat semua silent reader. **

**Review, saran dan kritik dari semuanya bener-bener jadi inspirasi dan ngecas semangat saya buat 'nulis' jadi full, walaupun sekarang lagi masa sibuk-sibuknya**

**Oh iya, buat temen-temen yang ngikutin UN - yang saya pada waktu itu muntah darah ngerjain soalnya- semoga kita lulus + hasilnya bagus dan memuaskan. Amin.**

**Seperti biasa, saran dan kritik yang membangun serta review ditampung dengan senang hati**

**Peace**

**Ryu**


	6. Chapter 6

Jauh-jauh dari pemuda tampan menyeramkan Uchiha Sasuke adalah urutan pertama dalam daftar yang harus dilakukan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun siapa sangka, semakin gadis itu berusaha menjauh, semakin banyak masalah muncul yang menjeratnya dengan pemuda menyeramkan penuh pesona. Dan petualangan Hyuuga pemalupun dimulai.

**Hyugaa Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OCC, Gaje, Typo (s), Abal and hope you like this.**

"Salam kenal Sakura," pria bertopeng yang menembakkan peluru pada ban mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto kini berdiri tegap dihadapan Naruto, Sakura dan Ino. Pria itu menodongkan senjatanya, "Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal."

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Mendengar penuturan pria bertopeng macan itu, dengan cepat Naruto bergerak ke arah depan, menutupi Sakura dari hadapan pria itu.

"Cih, jangan bilang kau berpikir ini akan mudah," Naruto mendecih, pandangannya tajam ke arah pria itu, "Selama masih ada aku, jangan harap kau dapat menyentuh dia," katanya lagi, namun tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti pada kedua pria di hadapan mereka.

Dengan cepat, Naruto meraih senjata yang tersimpan dalam saku jaketnya. Pemuda itu bersiap memuntahkan timah panas itu kapan saja. dibelakangnya terlihat Ino mendekat ke arah Sakura, meraih lengannya.

"Jadi," sosok yang sejak tadi berada di belakang pria bertopeng macan itu mendekat ke arah rekannya, "Mari kita lakukan dengan cepat, jangan membuat kedua teman kalian yang meregang nyawa terlalu lama menunggu," katanya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau bicarakan?" nada suara Naruto terdengar meremehkan, "Jika yang kau maksud Sasuke, kau salah jika berpikir dia akan mati dengan ledakan payah seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya si pria bertopeng macan, Ex.

**...**

"Sasuke," Hinata menguncang tubuh pemuda itu, tubuh Sasuke bergerak, membuat sesuatu yang berada dalam saku jaket Sasuke keluar, jatuh ke lantai.

'Apa ini?' batin Hinata.

"Berikan itu," kata Sasuke pelan. Hinata masih diam tidak mengerti, membuat Sasuke berusaha meraih benda yang kini berada di genggaman Hinata. Setelah berhasil meraihnya, dengan cepat Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa tablet berwarna merah dari plastik kecil itu.

Tidak sampai hitungan menit, Sasuke sudah memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Hinata terdiam, memandang wajah pemuda itu. Sejenak ada kelegaan muncul dalam hati Hinata ketika mendapati pemuda itu mulai bengkit lagi, walau masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan keringat yang mengucur deras.

Boom

Lagi-lagi terdengar ledakan, membuat nafas Hinata kembali tercekat, "Sa-Sasuke," katanya.

"Hhh, hhh, sial, hhh," geram Sasuke dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Sasuke! Hinata!"

Teriakan itu membuat Hinata mendongak cepat. Dia mengenal suara itu, dia tahu siapa pemilik suara yang kini tengah meneriakkan namanya dan nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Dengan cepat Hinata menelan ludahnya, "Ga-Gaara," katanya, sementara Sasuke berusaha bangkit, bergerak perlahan ke arah reruntuhan itu, "Gaara, kami di sini!" kataya, berharap pemuda merah itu menemukan mereka.

Brak

Reruntuhan itu sedikit bergerak, kemudian terdengar panggilan itu lagi.

"Shit, reruntuhannya terlalu banyak!" terdengar geraman Gaara dari balik reruntuhan itu. "Gunakan peledak," kata Sasuke cepat.

"Kau gila, resikonya terlalu tinggi, kalau salah perkiraan kalian bisa tertimbun," teriak Gaara, "Kita cari cara lain," katanya lagi.

"Pasti ada celah ketika kau meledakkannya," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Saat itu tiba, kau harus menarik Hinata." Mendengar hal itu, baik Gaara maupun Hinata terdiam sejenak. Dahi Hinata mengkerut, "Ap-apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanyanya heran, namun belum ada jawaban dari pria yang kini membelakanginya itu.

"Sa-Sasu-"

"Diamlah," potong Sasuke, "Setelah kau keluar, maka bebanku akan berkurang," katanya. Hinata masih menatap punggung pemuda itu tidak mengerti.

"Mundurlah, dan menjauh dari reruntuhan," kata Sasuke lagi, namun Hinata belum bergeming dari tempatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sasuke, "Aku bilang-"

"Ki-kita akan keluar bersama," Hinata menarik nafas, "Aku dan Sa-Sasuke akan keluar bersama," katanya menatap kedua onyix itu.

"Sudah cukup, aku akan meledakkannya," Gaara bersuara, "Satu hal Sasuke, aku tidak akan menarik siapapun," ada jeda sejenak, "Jika kalian beruntung, maka kalian berdua akan selamat," kata Gaara lagi, "Bersiaplah."

Boom

Reruntuhan itu kembali bergerak.

Braak

**...**

"Ino," kata Naruto datar, "Tolong."

Hanya dengan satu kata itupun Ino tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Sakura, ayo!" katanya seraya menarik lengan gadis itu, namun nyatanya tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo!" kata Ino legi lebih keras, Sakura masih belum bergeming, "Sak-"

"Hentikan Ino!" pada akhirnya gadis pink itu bersuara. Dengan kasar dilepaskannya cengkraman Ino pada lengannya, "Cukup," katanya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Naruto meninggi melihat Sakura yang tidak juga beranjak pergi, "Tempat ini berbahaya untuk-"

"Berhenti!" lagi-lagi teriakan Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto. Gadis itu menatap tajam ke arah pria bertopeng itu, juga rekannya yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang pria itu.

"Jadi," kata gadis pink itu dingin, "Kau orang yang begitu menginginkan nyawaku? Sampai-sampai kau meledakkan gedung tempat Sasuke-kun dan Hinata?" tanyanya lagi. Belum ada jawaban dari pria itu, membuat Sakura terkekeh kecil, "Aku penasaran dengan wajah orang brengsek sepertimu," katanya.

Dor

"Sakura-chan!"

Pada akhirnya tembakan diluncurkan. Dengan cepat Ino melangkah ke arah Sakura yang terduduk, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. Dengan cepat Ino melihat seluruh tubuh Sakura, 'tidak ada luka' batinnya. sedangkan Sakura kini hanya duduk terpaku, menatap tak percaya pada pria itu.

"Aku benci perempuan berisik," kata orang itu -Rec- dengan santai, "Untuk selanjutnya peluru akan bersarang tepat di otakmu."

"Diamlah Rec," pria bertopeng itu mulai angkat bicara, "Jangan menggerakkan pelatukmu sedikitpun jika aku belum menyuruhnya."

"Oh, ayolah Ex! Ini sangat membosankan!"

Orang yang dipanggil Ex itu mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya menarik pelatuk, bersiap memuntahkan timah panas dari benda hitam itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Ex."

Suara itu membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping dan menemukan Shikamaru berdiri dengan menyandarkan badannya pada mobil putih yang dikendarainya tadi.

"Kau lebih lambat dari perkiraanku," kata Ex dingin. Shikamaru mendecih, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya. Sesekai dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk meregangkan otot lehernya.

"Ini semakin seru saja," celetuk Rec.

Dengan ekor matanya, Shikamaru dapat melihat Sakura terduduk di belakangnya, didampingi oleh Ino. Kemudian pemuda Nara itu saling bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang kini juga tengah melihatnya. Keduanya saling mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas, tangannya menggerakkan senjata yang sejak tadi di pegangnya.

"Kau tanya apa mau kami? Cih, aku meragukan kecerdasanmu yang sering bicarakan orang-orang," Rec angkat bicara, "Bagaimana Ex?" tanyanya lagi.

Orang yang ditanyai masih diam, menatap lurus ke arah pemuda Nara itu. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Tidak jauh di belakang Shikamaru, Naruto bergerak perlahan, menghampiri Sakura dan Ino.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sakura, tangannya terjulur dan membelai puncak kepala gadis itu, kemudian perlahan bergerak ke tengkuk gadis itu. Mau tak mau Sakura manatap pemuda yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

Buk

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memukul belakang leher Sakura, membuat gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri dan jatuh ke pangkuan Ino yang berada di samping gadis itu.

"Ino, setidaknya kau bantu kami sebagai sahabat Sakura," bisik Naruto. Ino menelan ludah, lalu dengan cepat dia meraih lengan Sakura, menyeretnya ke arah mobil yang tadinya dikemudikan Shikamaru.

"Kau-" Rec akan bergerak mendekati Ino akan tetapi segera dihadang oleh Shikamaru dengan todongan senjatanya.

"Diam di situ Rec," kata Ex datar. Kedua bola matanya menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru, "Kita pergi."

"Apa?" teriak Rec menunjukkan ketidakterimaannya, "Kau terlalu lama membuang waktu Ex, kita selesaikan sekarang saja," katanya mendecih, lalu menarik pelatuknya.

Dor

Tembakan dimuntahkan, akan tetapi Shikamaru dan Naruto bergerak dengan cepat, menghindari sasaran timah panas itu. Keduanya kini siap dengan kuda-kuda penyerangan.

Bruum

Deru suara mobil itu membuat keempat orang itu menoleh ke arah samping. Di sana, Sasuke dan Gaara tengah keluar dari dalam mobil. Dengan sigap keduanya mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru. Kini, keempat pemuda itu telah lengkap, berhadapan dengan pria bertopeng macan yang masih belum menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

"Mengecewakanmu Ex?" Sasuke bersuara dengan dingin. Tatapan matanya tajam mengarah ke si pria bertopeng. Penampilannya kini benar-benar berantakan. Tak jauh dari mereka, dalam mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke dan Gaara tadi, tengah duduk seorang gadis yang kini mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kedua bola matanya memandang ke arah luar, dengan pancaran keresahan luar biasa.

Kini, kedua matanya dapat memandang Sasuke dan pria bertopeng itu saling menodongkan senjatanya.

"**Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi hanya merasa konyol jika kau adalah orang yang paling ingin dibunuh oleh adik kecilmu itu."**

Lagi-lagi suara itu menggema diingatan Hinata, mendorong gadis itu membuka pintu mobil dan mengabaikan perintah Sasuke yang mengatakan untuk tetap berdiam diri dalam mobil itu. Pergerakan Hinata mau tak mau mengundang perhatian dari para pria itu. Keenam orang itu memandang Hinata, membuat gadis itu menelan ludah paksa, keringat mengucur dari kedua pelipisnya.

Hinata melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Ex. Di balik topeng itu, Hinata tahu, sepasang mata merah sedang memandangnya tajam. Hinata mematung, masih memandang penuh ke arah orang itu.

Ex melangkah maju, Hinata mencoba mundur. Sasuke dan yang lainnya akan melangkah maju ketika menyadari arah tujuan Ex, akan tetapi suara pria itu menghentikan gerak mereka.

"Kalian mempunyai waktu untuk memilih, tetap berdiri di sini atau menyusul kedua gadis yang lambat laun akan ditemukan oleh anak buahku," Ex bersuara, dengan tubuh yang masih bergerak melangkah ke arah Hinata.

"Berhenti atau peluru ini akan menembus kepalamu," kata Sasuke tajam, tangannya yang memegang senjata terarah ke depan, tepat mengarah pada tubuh Ex. Namun pria bertopeng itu tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Langkahnya berhenti ketika tiba persis di hadapan Hinata. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Ex dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang dipenuhi keringat dan debu. Tubuhnya bergetar dan penampilannya sungguh berantakan.

"Jangan bergerak," kata Ex datar ketika menyadari pergerakan Sasuke dan Naruto yang akan mendekat ke arahnya dan Hinata. Kini mulut pistolnya menempel pada dahi Hinata. Cepat dan gesit, bahkan Hinata baru menyadarinya untuk beberapa detik kemudian. "Sial!" geram Shikamaru.

Perlahan Ex mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Hinata, membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kau harus tahu, siapa musuh, siapa sekutu," bisik Ex misterius, "Hyuuga."

Dan dengan itu, Hinata tidak merasakan lagi benda apapun menempel pada dahinya. Ketika Hinata membuka matanya, Ex menghilang, sama halnya dengan Rec.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara mendekat, Hinata hanya dapat menggeleng pelan.

"Cepat, kita harus menyusul Ino dan Sakura, tidak ada waktu," suara Shikamaru memecah lamunan Hinata.

**...**

Sudah lebih sepuluh menit Hinata terduduk dalam diam di salah satu bangku lab multimedia. Namun, belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu akan beranjak. Tangannya menggenggam erat bungkusan plastik kecil yang berisi beberapa tablet berwarna kuning. Di belakang tubuhnya, komputer yang berada di atas meja masih menyala.

**3-4-Methylene-Dioxy-Methil-Amphetamine**. **Psikotropika yang berkhasiat terapi tetapi dapat menimbulkan ketergantungan.**

Layar komputer itu menampilkan tulisan-tulisan kecil yang menjelaskan tentang senyawa itu. Benda beracun yang menenangkan, akan tetapi menggerogoti tubuh si pemakai perlahan namun pasti.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan melihat lagi beberapa tablet berwarna merah itu. Benda ini adalah benda yang ditelan oleh Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu. Benda ini, benda yang sukses membuat keadaan Sasuke membaik beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi, kenapa harus dengan benda ini?

Sepanjang koridor sudah sepi. Hal yang wajar mengingat jam sekolah sudah usai sekitar sejam yang lalu. Hinata melangkah pelan di sepanjang koridor. Kepalanya menunduk, kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti ketika mendapati sepasang kaki tengah berdiri tepat di depannya. Dengan perlahan Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok tampan itu tengah berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, tengah menatap tajam gadis di depannya.

"Kau terlambat satu jam," kata pemuda itu datar, "...dan sudah kubilang aku benci menunggu."

"Go-gomen," hanya bisikan lemah itu yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Kepalanya menunduk lebih dalam lagi, benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu.

"Ikut aku," lagi-lagi Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan, lalu berbalik, melangkah di depan.

**...**

Hinata menatap bangunan itu dengan mata lebarnya, takjub. Bangunan dengan artistik jepang kuno, dengan taman luas yang terawat. Terlihat indah dan mengagumkan, namun terasa mencekam di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ikut aku!" lagi-lagi Sasuke memerintah, dan pada akhirnya Hinata hanya diam dan patuh mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. Sasuke membawa Hinata memasuki bangunan itu. Ruangan pertama yang mereka temui hanya sebuah ruangan kosong dan luas, yang Hinata yakini sebagai ruangan utama dari bangunan luas ini.

Kemudian Sasuke membawa mereka pada ruangan-ruangan lainnya, sama seperti sebelumnya yang merupakan ruangan kosong. Hingga mereka berakhir pada ruangan dengan pintu-pintu yang terbuka. Keduanya dapat melihat langsung ke arah taman belakang bangunan ini.

Bangunan ini terawat, sama seperti taman dengan tumbuhan yang jelas dirawat dengan baik. Yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam benak Hinata, mengapa seluruh ruangan dalam bangunan ini kosong? Dan semenjak mereka tiba, Hinata tidak menjumpai satupun penghuni lain selain mereka dalam bangunan itu.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke kini telah duduk di undakan. Gadis itu menatap punggung bidang Sasuke. Betapa banyak misteri yang belum Hinata ketahui tentang pemuda ini, tentang organisasinya, tentang kehidupannya.

Ingatannya tertuju lagi pada benda merah yang berada di dalam tas nya saat ini. Mungkin pemuda ini akan murka jika mengetahui Hinata telah menyimpan pil itu diam-diam sewaktu kejadian di Mino.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Bagaimana dengan Ex? Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? lalu apa maksud dari perkataan Ex pada waktu itu? Apakah Ex mengenal keluarga Hyuuga?

"**Kau harus tahu, siapa musuh, siapa sekutu."**

"Apa kau akan tetap mematung di situ?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Umh, ano... "

"Kemarilah," kata Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata. Dengan gugup Hinata melangkah mendekati pemuda itu, masih berdiri di samping Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, seakan bilang 'duduk' hanya dengan pancaran matanya.

Perlahan Hinata duduk juga, tepat di samping pemuda itu. Kedua kakinya dia lipat ke belakang, dan kedua tangannya berada di atas pangkuannya. Keduanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke arah depan.

Hinata mengamati Sasuke melalui ekor matanya. Tubuh pemuda itu begitu kokoh dan tegap. Bagaimana mungkin di dalam tubuh itu mengalir darah yang sudah teracuni?

"Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?" Sasuke bersuara, datar dan dingin. Pertanyaan itu membuat alis Hinata terangkat, bingung. Namun kebingunan itu segera berganti menjadi rasa kaget ketika pemuda itu kembali bersuara.

"Obat itu ada padamu, aku tahu itu," Sasuke belum juga memandang Hinata, "Jika kau bukan gadis bodoh, tentu kau akan mencari tahu."

Sasuke berbalik, menatap ke arah gadis itu, "Lalu," katanya, "Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?"

Hinata tersentak kaget. Kedua bola matanya kini saling beradu dengan onyix milik Sasuke. Hinata tak memiliki keberanian untuk bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan untuk menggerakkan kedua bola matanya sekalipun.

Angin berhembus, menggerakkan helaian rambut Hinata, membelai wajahnya dan wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"O-obat itu, kenapa ka-kau... " Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung akan berkata apa, "Itu berbahaya, kenapa-"

"Itu obat penenang," kata Sasuke santai, "Semua orang sibuk wajar mengkonsumsinya."

"Tapi itu berbahaya," kata Hinata pelan, nada suaranya seakan mengiba agar Sasuke menjauhi dan berhenti mencekoki tubuhnya dengan benda itu, "Dan kau mengkonsumsinya bu-bukan untuk bersenang-senang, aku tahu itu."

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat ke atas, lalu memandang remeh ke arah Hinata, "Tidak ada yang berbahaya bagiku," katanya sinis. Tangan kanannya terangkat, membelai pipi kiri Hinata, "Akulah bahaya itu sendiri," katanya datar.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Sasuke," kata Hinata pelan, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu,"Sasuke masih menatap Hinata, "Kau tak butuh itu," Hinata masih terdiam, "Kau hanya perlu tetap melihatku, dan mendengarku."

Brak

Tubuh Hinata kini menabrak dinding di sampingnya akibat dorongan tangan Sasuke pada kedua bahunya. Tidak, Sasuke terlalu dekat. Hinata menelan ludahnya paksa, "Sa-Sasuke," katanya gugup, kedua tangannya berusaha menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak menghimpit dirinya. Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas seringaian Sasuke, membuat perasaannya semakin kacau dan panik.

"Sa-Sasuke," katanya lagi. Yang dipanggil hanya berkata, "Hn."

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata, mulai dari mata, hidung, dan bibir. Niat yang tadinya ingin menggertak gadis itu menguap sudah, seakan terhapus pesona indah yang ditampilkan rona merah wajah Hinata. Ibu jari Sasuke bergerak, membelai bibir merah Hinata. Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, membuat Hinata terlalu panik, nafasnya terasa sesak. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya erat.

Sasuke berhenti bergerak maju, matanya menatap wajah Hinata lamat-lamat. Perlahan dijauhkannya wajah dan tubuhnya dari gadis itu, "Aku sudah bilang, tidak akan menyerang orang lemah," katanya datar, membuat Hinata membuka kedua matanya.

Sasuke kini telah berdiri dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk. Semakin lama, langkah pemuda itu semakin jauh, menghilang dari ruangan itu. Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah wastafel di salah satu ruangan lainnya. Membuka kran air itu, membiarkan cairan bening yang telah tertahan lama, mengucur deras menimbulkan suara berdesir.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke membasuh wajah dan kepalanya yang terasa panas. Sedikit lagi saja, jika dia tetap berada dalam ruangan tadi, maka dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya dan gadis itu.

**...**

"Maaf lama tidak mengunjungimu," gumam Ino pelan di depan sebuah nisan hitam di depannya. Gadis itu berjongkok, meletakkan sebuket bunga tulip di atas nisan itu. Sesekali angin berhembus, meniup helaian rambut pirangnya dan juga seragam sekolahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan di sana. Kedua mata gadis itu hanya menatap lurus ke arah nisan itu.

**A.C**

Jari lentik Ino membelai ukiran nama itu. Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan menutup, gadis itu berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Benar, dulu dia marah. Benar, dia dulu benci. Benar, dia dulu kalap. Tapi kini dia sudah siap, siap membuka dan mengungkap semuanya.

Gadis itu bangkit, lalu meraih ponselnya dari saku. Dengan cepat, jari lentiknya menekan beberapa tombol dari ponselnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi.

"**Kau boleh datang kemari baby."**

"Hmm," Ino memutuskan sambungannya, lalu menoleh sebentar ke arah nisan itu.

"Sampai nanti Cho," katanya lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

**... **

"Hinata-chan!"

Panggilan itu membuat langkah Hinata terhenti dan membalik tubuhnya ke belakang. Di sana, tak jauh darinya, Sakura tengah melangkah dengan cepat, senyum manis menghiasi wajah rupawan gadis itu.

"Ingin makan siang?" tanya gadis itu lagi setelah tiba di hadapan Hinata, yang dijawab Hinata dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis. "Ayo, ke atap sekolah saja," kata gadis itu. Hinata sedikit kaget, mengingat dia sama sekali tidak pernah makan di atas atap. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dia menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di dalam kelas bersama Kiba dengan bento mereka. Ini saja dia hanya kembali dari toilet, Kiba pasti sudah menunggu.

"Ano, Sakura-chan," katanya gugup "Ta-tapi Kiba-kun-"

"Temanmu yang bertato itu? Kau boleh mengajaknya kok," kata Sakura lagi memotong percakapan Hinata. Hinata terdiam sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya, "A-aku akan menyusul," kata gadis itu pada akhirnya.

"Oke," dan dengan itu, Sakura beranjak pergi. Hinata kembali melangkah, gadis itu tidak yakin kalau Kiba akan menerima ajakannya. Dari ambang pintu kelas, Hinata dapat melihat sahabatnya itu menopangkan dagu pada tangannya dan melihat lapangan dari jendela kaca dengan tatapan malas.

"Kiba-kun," katanya mendekat, membuat pemuda itu menoleh cepat, "Akhirnya," kata pemuda itu. Hinata tersenyum paksa, kepalanya menunduk, kedua jari telunjuknya saling beradu, ujung kaki kanannya menghantuk-hantukkan lantai.

Melihat itu, Kiba hanya menghela nafas panjang, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Katakan," katanya pada Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan," kata Kiba cepat. Hinata kembali tersenyum enggan, "Ano, ayo ki-kita makan siang di atap," katanya pelan, namun masih dapat tertangkap indra pendengaran Kiba.

Muncul senyum jahil di wajah pemuda itu, "Kau ingin mengajakku kencan?" tanyanya menggoda.

Gezz

Wajah Hinata memerah. Seberapa banyak dan seringpun pemuda itu menggodanya, tak akan bisa menghilangkan rona merah pada wajah putih Hinata. "Ki-Kiba-kun," katanya memekik tak terima, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakkku ke sana?' tanya Kiba setelah berhasil meredam tawanya. "Eh, eto-" Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Sakura mengajakku," katanya pelan. Kiba berusaha mencerna kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Hinata. Jika ada Sakura, berarti ada kumpulan orang-orang populer yang akan makan siang di sana. Tidak menutup kemungkinan para siswa pindahan itu ada di sana juga.

"Tidak. Terima kasih Hinata-chan, kau saja yang pergi," kata Kiba mulai membuka bentonya. Hinata menunduk, tahu bahwa Kiba akan menolaknya. Melihat Hinata yang tak kunjung bergerak, membuat Kiba menghela nafasnya kasar, "Ck, ayo!" katanya bangkit, "Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran," kata pemuda itu.

Pada akhirnya Hinata tersenyum dalam diamnya, mengikuti Kiba yang sudah melangkah di depannya. "Ki-Kiba-kun, sini aku bawa bentomu," kata Hinata pelan, namun ditolak oleh Kiba.

"Jangan berusaha untuk merayuku," kata pemuda itu, "Ayo cepat, aku lapar," katanya seraya menggandeng tangan mungil gadis itu. Hal yang biasa bagi mereka, namun bagi orang lain yang melihatnya, entahlah.

**...**

"Ino-pig, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sakura melihat temannya itu belum juga menyentuh makannannya. Ino tersentak kecil, lalu meraih sumpitnya, "Aku hanya berpikir, kapan aku terbebas dari rutinitas merepotkan ini," katanya acuh tak acuh, mulai melahap makanannya.

"Kau terdengar seperti seseorang," kata Sakura melirik Shikamaru yang berbaring di lantai atap dengan berbantalkan tangannya. Pernyataan Sakura sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Ino. Tangannya yang memegang sumpit terus bergerak mengambil makanan yang berada di dalam kotak makanannya.

Brak

Pintu atap terbuka, membuat pandangan orang-orang yang berada di sana melayang ke arah pintu itu. Gaara yang sedang mendengar ipod dengan earphonenya menatap lurus ke arah itu, sama seperti Naruto, Sakura dan Ino. Sementara Sasuke mengacuhkannya, pandangan pemuda itu tetap berkutat pada buku yang dibacanya. Sementara Shikamaru, mungkin sudah jauh terbang ke alam mimpinya.

Masih tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata, dengan santai Kiba berjalan ke arah Sakura, Naruto dan Ino yang sedang berkumpul. Pandangan mata orang-orang itu masih menatap Kiba dan Hinata.

Kiba duduk, lalu dengan isyarat matanya, Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Dengan cepat Kiba membuka kotak bekal miliknya dan milik Hinata, lalu dengan santai berkata, "Sudah bisa makan kan?" pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk, kemudian menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, Ino dan Naruto.

"Di-dia Kiba," katanya gugup, lalu tersenyum enggan. Semua masih terdiam, sampai Sakura membuka suara, "Apa yang kita tunggu, ayo makan," katanya lalu mulai menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Keempatnya menikmati makan siangnya dalam diam, kecuali Naruto yang sibuk berceloteh tak hentinya.

"Nee Sakura-chan, berikan aku onigirimu," katanya bising, yang dipanggil hanya mendengus kesal. Ketika Naruto akan kembali membuka mulutnya, sebuah onigiri menyumpalnya. Tangan ino masih menjepit onigiri yang disuapkannya ke mulut Naruto.

"Itu onigiri yang besar, kuharap kau puas," kata Ino lalu kembali memakan makan siangnya. Dengan susah payah Naruto mengunyah gumpalan besar itu. Setidaknya itu berhasil 'mendiamkan' pemuda itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Bodoh," gumam Kiba masih asyik dengan bekalnya. Sesekali dia akan mencomot bekal Hinata atau menaruh makanannya ke dalam kotak bekal Hinata, untuk gadis itu makan.

"Jadi," kata Ino menggantung, "Kalian ini pacaran?"

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Wow, bahkan untuk batuh saja bersamaan," kata Naruto takjub.

**...**

Hinata menatap wajahnya di depan cermin kamar mandi. Handuk membalut tubuhnya mulai dari dada hingga pahanya. Rambutnya jatuh dan sedikit lengket pada pundaknya yang terbuka mengingat dia baru saja mandi dan membasahi rambut panjangnya. Entah kenapa, bayang-bayang Ex semakin hari semakin menghantui pikirannya. Setelah menghela nafas, gadis itu melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi, memutar kuncinya, dan meraih knop pintu itu. Akan tetapi, belum sempat daun pintu itu terbuka, Hinata kembali menarik tangannya lagi.

"Kalungku," katanya pelan, lalu melangkah ke arah bath up, meraih benda perak yang tergeletak di atas sandaran tempatnya berendam tadi.

Cklek

Hinata membalik tubuhnya horor. Matanya membelalak sempurna ketika mendapati sosok manusia itu menatapnya tajam.

'Kami-sama' batin gadis itu, mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya, memegang erat simpul dari lilitan handuk itu. Dengan nafas dan suara tercekat, dia mulai bersuara, "Sa-Sasuke... "

Pemuda itu masih menatapnya tajam. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hinata yang seketika itu juga mundur.

'O-o tidak' batin Hinata panik.

Sasuke kini berada sangat dekat dengan Hinata. Sungguh terlalu dekat. Perlahan tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh ujung rambut Hinata, hal yang selalu dilakukannya.

"Kau sedang menggodaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan, dan dijawab cepat oleh Hinata, "Ti-tidak," katanya panik.

"Ta-tadi aku akan ke-keluar, tapi-"

Perkataan gadis itu terputus ketika jari-jari Sasuke mulai menyentuh alisnya, "Kita mulai dari mana?" katanya dengan nada misterius.

"Ja-jangan bermain-main Sa-Sasuke," kata Hinata gemetar. Pipinya kini tak ubahnya seperti kepiting rebus, merah dan panas.

"Kenapa tidak 'Sasuke-kun'?" tanya Sasuke kembali ketika jari-jarinya mulai bergerak di sepanjang tulang hidung Hinata. Hinata menelan ludah gugup. Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata ketika menyadari pergerakan seseorang di luar sana.

Cklek

Knop pintu bergerak, dan dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam bath up dan manarik gorden tipis yang terpasang untuk menutupi bath up itu. Hinata panik, jangan sampai ada orang yang melihatnya lagi dalam keadaan begini. Tanpa disadari, gadis itu mencengkram erat kemeja yang diapakai Sasuke yang kini tengah menindihnya dalam bath up.

"Teme?" tanya orang yang baru memasuki kamar mandi itu. Memastikan orang yang berada di dalam bath up ketika melihat bayangan rambut mencuat dari balik gorden.

"Brengsek kau dobe, cepat keluar," kata Sasuke dingin, Naruto mendecih kesal, "Apanya yang brengsek, justru kau yang brengsek," Naruto berjalan ke arah kloset, "Mandi tapi tidak mengunci kamar mandi, bagaimana jika Sakura, Ino atau Hinata yang masuk?" omel Naruto sembari membuka resleting celananya.

"Jangan di situ dobe," kata Sasuke datar.

"Jadi dimana lagi, aku malas ke kamar mandi atas, sedangkan kamar mandi dekat dapur dipakai sama Ino," katanya malas. Hinata tidak tahu lagi bagaimana merah dan panasnya wajahnya saat ini. Dari celah-celah kecil, Hinata dapat melihat Naruto sedang apa. Sasuke mendecih, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata, berusaha menutupi pandangan dan pendengaran Hinata. Untuk beberapa saat, posisi Sasuke dan Hinata begitu teramat sangat dekat, sampai Naruto selesai dengan rutinitasnya.

Byurr

Terdengar suara guyuran air kloset dan helaan nafas lega dari Naruto.

"Tidak berguna," desis Sasuke, yang dibalas kekehan dari Naruto. Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, Naruto berlalu begitu saja, dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke masih berada di posisi yang sama, mendekap Hinata.

"Kuingatkan kau," katanya dingin sembari melepas pelukannya pada Hinata, "Jangan sekali-kali melakukan itu lagi." Sasuke manatap tajam Hinata. "Tidak menutup pintu kamar mandi dan berkeliling dalam rumah hanya dengan menggunakan handuk huh?" sindirnya sinis.

"A-aku pikir kalian belum pu-pulang. Ke-kelas kalian ada tambahan pelajarankan ha-hari ini?" tanya Hinata gugup, berusaha membela diri. Bagaimanapun dia tidak berniat sama sekali berkeliling rumah hanya dengan selembar handuk yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Apa saja bisa terjadi," kata Sasuke datar, "Kau hanya memikirkan satu kemungkinan, betapa bodohnya kau," katanya lagi. Hinata terdiam. Sial baginya, salahkan Anko sensei yang tiba-tiba membatalkan les tambahan untuk kelas Sasuke dengan yang lainnya yang notabene berada dalam kelas yang sama.

Sasuke bangkit, membuka seragamnya lalu melemparkannya pada Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendongak dan kini kedua bola matanya dapat menangkap bayangan Sasuke kini _top less_ menunjukkan dadanya yang rata dan kekar. "Pakai itu di luar handukmu," kata pemuda itu datar, "Dan melangkah cepat menuju kamarmu."

"Ingat," Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, "Jangan sampai seorangpun yang melihatmu," katanya, "Karena... "Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya misterius, "Hanya aku yang bisa."

Hinata terpaku.

**...**

"Kau membuang waktu terlalu banyak Ex," tanya seseorang yang kini tengah bersandar pada daun pintu yang baru di bukanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam segelas wine yang sudah diteguknya hampir setengah, "Aku mulai bosan."

Ex masih terdiam, berkutat dengan laptop yang kini tengah diletakkan di atas mejanya, Seakan tidak ada seseorangpun yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tega dengan adikmu itu," kata orang itu lagi, "Kau harus ingat tujuan utamamu, ingat bagaimana orang-orang itu-"

"Diamlah," potong Ex, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Oh, ayolah," pria berambut pirang itu mendekat, "Jangan buang waktumu terlalu lama," diteguknya cairan merah itu, "Haruno brengsek itu yang-"

"Aku bilang diam," Ex berdiri, bergerak, dan langkahnya terhenti ketika berada tepat di samping pria itu, "Deidara."

**...**

Shikamaru memandang awan yang berarak di langit. Pandangan matanya terlihat malas, sama seperti biasa. Berbeda dari penampilan luarnya, kini otak pemuda itu tengah berpikir keras mengenai kasus yang mereka hadapi saat ini. Sebelum pulang ke rumah tadi, seseorang suruhan yang dia percayai menghampirinya dan memberikan beberapa berkas yang membuat pikirannya benar-benar terganggu.

"Hai Shika," sapa seseorang, membuyarkan konsentrasi Shikamaru. Shikamaru melirik seseorang itu melalui ekor matanya. Di sana, di sampingnya kini tengah duduk sesosok gadis yang dikenalnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Pandangan mata gadis itu kosong, terarah lurus ke depan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru malas, belum bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. "Berapa bayaran yang diberikan organisasi saat ini padamu?" tanya Ino, "Aku akan membayar lebih jika kau memberikanku sedikit saja informasi yang kau punya mengenai orang yang bernama Ex," katanya, "Dan menceritakan semua yang kau ketahui sebelum Cho datang ke rumahku pada malam itu."

Shikamaru menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Tubuhmu," kata Shikamaru datar, "Jika kau ingin informasi dariku, bayar dengan tubuhmu."

**To Be Continued...**

**Pertama-tama author mau bilang "Saya lulus emak...!"**

**Congrat juga buat semua teman sejawat yang dah lulus, yang saya yakin pada lulus semua –plak-**

**Ehem, uh, oh, oke!**

**Yang utama sih mau bilang makasih buat semua reader ga terkecuali. Benar deh, reviewnya bikin inspirasi saya jadi berkembang –padahal update'tan tetep ngadat -.-"**

**Sumpah, Author ga bisa ngetikin namanya satu-persatu, gara-gara my big bro dah jumpalilitan pengen make ni modem dan lappi. Gomen... (bungkuk-bungkuk)**

**Saya kelamaan liburan jadi lupa punya tanggung jawab yang mesti dikerjakan -.-"**

**Cho = Chouji**

**Rec = Deidara**

**Apakah rasa sinetronismenya semakin kuat dan nendang? -apa deh!-**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun diterima dengan lapang dada. **

**Yang paling utama juga, nampung review dengan senang hati**

**Peace**

**Ryu**


	7. Chapter 7

Jauh-jauh dari pemuda tampan menyeramkan Uchiha Sasuke adalah urutan pertama dalam daftar yang harus dilakukan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun siapa sangka, semakin gadis itu berusaha menjauh, semakin banyak masalah muncul yang menjeratnya dengan pemuda menyeramkan penuh pesona. Dan petualangan Hyuuga pemalupun dimulai.

**Hyugaa Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OCC, Gaje, Typo (s), Abal and hope you like this.**

Shikamaru menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Tubuhmu," kata Shikamaru datar, "Jika kau ingin informasi dariku, bayar dengan tubuhmu."

Tubuh Ino menegang mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda itu. Namun tidak butuh waktu banyak baginya untuk mengendalikan diri dan kembali pada sikap seperti biasa. "Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku memberikan tubuhku?" tantang Ino.

Shikamaru menggerakkan tubuhnya ke arah samping, sehingga dengan jelas dapat memandang Ino. "Semuanya. Semuanya yang kau minta."

Ino terkekeh kecil, "Apa hanya sebatas itu yang kau inginkan dariku? Hanya sebatas tubuhku kah?" tanyanya sinis, namun belum ada tanggapan dari Shikamaru. Ino tahu, tidak akan ada gunanya meneruskan perbincangan ini. Dengan cepat, tubuhnya bangkit. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu, "Aku pergi!" katanya, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru, Ino pergi, berlalu begitu saja.

Shikamaru kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, kedua matanya terpejam.

"Ck, mendokusai."

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Suara itu menghentikan langkah Ino yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dengan perlahan tubuh langsing itu berbalik dan mendapati sang kakak, Deidara tengah berdiri dengan bersandar pada dinding tak jauh darinya.

"Dari rumah teman," balas Ino singkat, Deidara mendengus. "Haruno maksudmu?" tanya Deidara sinis, sementara Ino hanya menghelas nafas. 'Jangan lagi' batinnya gadis itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan berhubungan dengan dia!" nada suara Deidara terdengar dingin. Kedua matanya memandang tajam ke arah adiknya itu, "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Oh, ayolah Dei-nii. Jangan mulai lagi," Ino mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku lelah," katanya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadinya sempat tertunda. Dibawah sana, Deidara tak henti memandang punggung adik semata wayangnya.

Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas kasurnya. Tubuhnya kini terlentang, punggung tangannya menutupi kedua matanya. Pembicaraannya dengan Shikmaru beberapa saat yang lalu tidak dapat hilang dari pikiran Ino.

**...**

Tubuhnya yang mungil berhenti bergerak ketika melihat banyaknya mobil pemadam kebakaran melintas di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah sore, bayangan Sasuke kecil sudah memanjang, kulitnya yang putih disiram oleh cahaya jingga yang menghangatkan.

Langkah kaki mungil itu semakin cepat ketika melihat kerumunan orang bergerak menuju arah rumahnya. Seketika anak berumur tujuh tahun itu membeku, tas sekolah yang ditentengnya terlepas begitu saja. Di depannya, kini api berkobar dengan ganasnya, melahap seluruh rumah besarnya.

"Ibu!" katanya berteriak, "Ibu!" katanya lagi, berlari menuju kobaran api itu, akan tetapi badannya ditahan oleh seseorang berbaju merah. "Jangan kesana," kata orang itu, "Terlalu berbahaya!"

Tidak mengindahkan perkataan orang itu, Sasuke kembali berontak, berusaha masuk ke dalam kobaran api, "Ibu!" katanya berteriak, "Ibuku ada di sana!" katanya lagi. Pria pemadam kebakaran itu kembali menahan lengan Sasuke, "Seseorang tolong amankan anak ini!" katanya berteriak. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke ditarik menjauh dari kobaran api itu. Dalam gendongan pemadam kebakaran bertubuh besar itu, Sasuke kecil bergerak liar dan berontak. Suaranya serak akibat berteriak, "Ibuuu!" katanya. Mata onyxnya yang pekat memantulkan kobaran api yang melahap habis rumahnya.

"Ibuuuu!"

Drrt drrt

Getaran pada ponselnya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Bayang-bayang masa lalu itu seakan pecah begiatu saja karena getaran pada benda kecil itu. Dengan cepat, diraihnya ponsel dalam sakunya.

**Gaara calling**

"Halo," katanya datar setelah melihat nama yang menghubunginya.

"**Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, kita ada rapat."**

"Hn."

Setelah itu, sambungan telefon diputus, lalu pemuda itu memasukkan kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku jaket birunya. Sejenak dipandanginya ruangan tempat dia berada saat ini, tempat yang didatanginya bersama Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tempat dimana dia dibesarkan. Tempat yang dulu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sasuke menyaksikannya dilalap habis oleh api. Tempat dimana dia kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya, Itachi.

Butuh tujuh tahun bagi Sasuke untuk dapat kembali membangun rumah ini, membuat sama seperti sebelum bangunan itu habis di lalap api. Akan tetapi, semirip apapun rumah ini dengan banngunan sebelumnya, tetap saja rasanya tidak lagi sama. Rumah ini tidak bisa sehangat dulu, rumah ini sekarang tak lebih bangunan kosong mencekam, dingin. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**...**

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Sasuke!" teriak Naruto ketika Sasuke tiba di markas mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya itu, Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil tempat tepat di samping Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kurasa rapatnya dapat dimulai," kata seseorang wanita yang duduk di bagian kepala meja itu. Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya, "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, misi kalian adalah menjaga putri dari Haruno-san yang terancam nyawanya," wanita itu terdiam sejenak, "Shikamaru, jelaskan padaku, apa yang sudah kalian ketahui!"

Shikamaru menguap malas, "Seperti biasa, Ex sangat sulit untuk ditahlukkan," katanya, "Kami selalu kehilangan jejak."

Wanita itu menghela nafas, "Kalian tidak hanya bertugas melindungi putri Haruno-san, akan tetapi menangkap pelakunya juga."

"Aku tahu," balas Shikamaru malas, "Tapi, selain Sakura, masih ada orang-orang merepotkan yang harus kami lindungi lagi." Mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, alis kanan Tsunade sedikit terangkat, "Orang merepotkan mana maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Gaara bengkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah jendela kaca yang berada di belakangnya, "Hinata Hyuuga dan," dia meneguk minuman kaleng yang sejak tadi di pegangnya, "Yamanaka Ino." Tsuande sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan Gaara. Yamanaka Ino, mantan anak didiknya. Satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah bekerja dengannya. Tsunade jelas tau apa yang terjadi sebelum Ino mengundurkan diri dari organisasi dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Bagaimana dia dapat muncul kembali?" tanya Tsunade penasaran. "Dia satu kelas dengan Sakura," respon Shikamaru datar, "Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah terlanjur tahu."

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Lalu siapa Hinata Hyuuga yang kau maksud?" tanyanya pada Gaara. Belum sempat Gaara membuka mulutnya, Naruto menjawab, "Dia gadis yang melihat Ex sewaktu di bar itu nenek," katanya cepat. Tsunade terdiam sebentar, terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Setelah menghela nafas malas, dia bangkit dari duduknya, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, tugas utama kalian adalah melindungi Sakura dan menangkap Ex. Aku tidak mau konsentrasi kalian pecah pada sesuatu yang bukan menjadi target kita," Tsunade memandang satu-persatu pemuda itu, "Jangan hubungkan lagi kasus ini dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Biarkan dia lepas. Untuk Ino, aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuannya berkembang. Jadi, biarkan dia tetap menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Hinata tetap tinggal," Sasuke bersuara dengan datar, "Dia adalah tanggungjawabku," katanya.

"Dengar, tugas kalian adalah-"

"Hinata akan tetap tinggal, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu," Sasuke memotong perkataan Tsunade, lalu berdiri kemudia eranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tsunade menghela nafas kesal, "Anak itu tidak berubah dari awal aku mengdopsinya," gumam Tsunade, "Keras kepala."

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke," kata Gaara tiba-tiba, "Ex sudah mengenal Hinata, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika tanpa pengawasan kami," katanya datar. Lagi-lagi Tsunade menghela nafas, "Yare.. yare.. terserah kalian. Hinata Hyuuga adalah tanggungjawab kalian. Jika terjadi sesuatu, kalian yang bertanggung jawab."

"Hii, memangnya siapa Haruno itu, kenapa dapat terlibat dengan Ex, nenek?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Wanita itu, Tsunade menatap heran Naruto, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jadi kau tidak tahu selama beberapa bulan ini kau berkerja untuk siapa?" tanyanya heran.

"He?" Naruto tampak heran, kemudia salah tingkah. Pemuda itu sedikit menggerakkan badannya dan berdehem kecil, "Te-tentu saja aku tahu. Dia itu pengusaha kaya," Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ya-yang kumaksud adalah siapa dia secara spesifik," katanya lagi, berkilah.

"Haruno adalah ilmuwan terkenal di jepang. Bahkan keahliannya sudah diakui beberapa negara maju lainnya. Memiliki perusahaan kimia terbesar di jepang," kata Gaara datar, menatap Naruto yang kini mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Jadi, ada hubungan apa dia dengan Ex?" tanya Naruto lagi, "Ex tidak akan bertindak tanpa sebab kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Semuanya terdiam, tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tsunade menghela nafas, "Kita menerima perintah, tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk mengetahui latar belakang klient kita."

"Tapi mana bisa begi-"

"Untuk selanjutnya, aku berharap kalian mendapatkan lebih dari hari ini. Rapat ditutup," kata Tsunade, memotong percakapan Naruto.

**...**

Itachi menatap gemerlap malam kota dari ruangannya yang kini belum juga diterangi cahaya lampu. Jendela kaca itu menghubungkannya dengan pemandangan malam dari atas menara jam kota. Tempat dimana dia tinggal selama ini.

Cklek

"Yo," sapa orang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan itu. Yamanaka Deidara kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

Tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari pria Uchiha itu, Deidara menghela nafas kecil, lalu melangkah menghampirinya.

"Ino semakin dekat dengan mereka," katanya dengan pandangan menuju gemerlap kota, sama dengan Itachi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih diam, sehingga Deidara kembali bersuara, "Aku harus mengjauhkannya. Aku tidak mau kejadian dua tahun yang lalu kembali terulang."

Deidara merogoh kantungnya, meraih sebatang rokok dan menghidupkannya. Dengan perlahan dihisapnya batangan nikotin itu, dan tak berapa lama, kepulan asap keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Satu hal baik yang terjadi pada waktu itu adalah kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu mati," kata Itachi datar.

Deidara mendesah, "Apa maksudmu dengan baik?" Deidara kembali menghisap rokoknya, "Seandainya Chouji masih hidup, maka dia dapat membantu kita untuk membongkar kebusukan 'orang' itu," katanya datar. Pemuda itu membuang batangan rokoknya dengan kasar ke lantai dan menginjaknya, "Namun pada kenyataannya, Si brengsek itu malah menyandera adik Chouji dan memaksanya untuk memilih nyawa adiknya atau Ino," Deidara mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya, "Ino, adikku, dijadikan sasaran Si brengsek itu."

"Terlalu cepat. Jika pada saat itu kita membongkar semuanya, terlalu cepat penderitaan yang dia rasakan," kata Itachi dingin, "Akan sebanding jika rasa sakit dia rasakan seumur hidupnya."

"Kau benar, jika pada waktu itu dia memaksa Chouji agar membunuh Ino dengan ancaman akan membunuh adik kecilnya, maka sekarang kita lakukan hal yang lebih sadis dengan putri cantiknya itu."

**...**

Senyuman manis tak kunjung hilang dari bibir Hinata ketika menapaki lantai rumah itu, kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata berkeliling ke penjuru rumahnya, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kerinduannya sungguh meluap-luap, pada rumahnya, pada anggota keluarganya. Rumah ini terasa begitu hangat, diterpa cahaya mentari sabtu pagi. Sayang, sekarang ketiga anggota keluarganya sedang tidak berada di rumah, sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Akhir pekan ini akan dihabiskan Hinata untuk tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga.

Langkah kakinya membawa Hinata menelusuri ruang kerja ayahnya. Betapa dia merindukan aroma ruangan ini, setelah lebih dari lima bulan tidak memasukinya. Dengan perlahan dan mata terpejam, Hinata menghirup udara ruangan itu dalam-dalam. Aromanya masih sama, seperti kayu manis, aroma tubuh ayahnya, membuat gadis itu suka di ruangan itu.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan. Tampak berantakan dengan berkas berserak di atas meja kerja ayahnya. Buku-buku di lemari juga tampak tergeletak begitu saja. wajar jika ruangan itu berantakan, mengingat hanya anggota keluarga saja yang diijinkan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Hinata melangkah menuju lemari buku, mengabaikan meja kerja yang berantakan, karena Hinata tahu beberapa dokumen penting ada di atasnya, dan ayahnya tidak suka jika pekerjaannya diacak-acak.

Tangan Hinata terulur, membereskan lemari buku itu. Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu. Ketika Hinata menarik salah satu buku yang terjepit terbalik diantara buku-buku lainnya, beberapa benda ikut tertarik dan jatuh ke lantai. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, heran.

"Koran?" gumannya pelan. Dengan cepat dibukanya lipatan koran lusuh itu. Di sana tertera tanggal penerbitan, "Ini koran tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kenapa masih disimpan?" lagi-lagi Hinata berbicara sendiri. Penasaran, Hinata mendudukkan diri di atas lantai, lalu mulai membolak-balik lembaran koran lusuh itu. Kedua bola matanya bergerak liar membaca kalimat-kalimat yang sebagian tidak dapat dibaca lagi.

Tangan Hinata berhenti membolak-balik lembaran lusuh itu ketika membaca judul besar pada lembaran koran itu. Matanya membelalak tak percaya.

'**Keluarga Uchiha Tewas dalam Peristiwa Kebakaran. Uchiha Terakhir Diadopsi Wanita Kaya'**

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Kembali gadis itu membaca berita itu. Untuk beberapa saat nafasnya tercekat. Dalam pemberitaan itu diberitakan bahwa itu bukanlah kecelakaan, namun sasuatu yang disengaja. Seseorang yang bernama Ex dicurigai pelakunya.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke," katanya pelan, "Bagaimana mungkin, Ex pelakunya... " gumam Hinata tidak percaya. Bukankah pada waktu itu Ex bilang bahwa Sasuke adalah adiknya? Sementara dalam surat kabar yang dibaca Hinata, satu-satunya kakak Sasuke, yaitu Uchiha Itachi, ikut menjadi korban kebakaran.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Benar, foto semasa hidup Itachi yang ditampilkan dalam surat kabar itu beserta foto Mikoto Uchiha dan Fugaku Uchiha sama dengan wajah Ex. Ex adalah Itachi, Itachi adalah Ex. Tapi mengapa dia dikabarkan sudah meninggal? Lalu kenapa Itachi tega membunuh keluarganya?

Drrt drrrt

Pikiran Hinata terhenti membayangkan berbagai spekulasi untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang timbul dalam benaknya ketika ponsel putihnya bergetar. Badan gadis itu tersentak kecil, sedikit kaget akan getaran ponsel miliknya. Dengan cepat diraihnya ponsel itu, lalu memencet tombol berwarna hijau.

"Moshi-moshi... " katanya pelan.

"**Kau dimana?"**

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit heran.

"**Jawab aku?"**

"Se-sekarang aku ada di ru-rumah," kata Hinata pelan.

"**Dimana? Temui aku di kamarku."**

"Ta-tapi aku, sekarang aku ada di... di rumah keluargaku." Hinata berkata gugup. Orang itu memang tidak tahu Hinata berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Hinata dapat mendengar decihan kesal dari seberang sebelum orang itu berkata,

"**Cepat temui aku di depan sekolah."**

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hinata, orang itu menutup sambungan telefon. Hinata hanya dapat menghela nafas. Bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke disaat seperti ini. sulit bagi Hinata untuk bersikap biasa setelah apa yang diketahuinya.

"Ex benar, aku terlalu banyak tahu," katanya pelan, lalu memasukkan tumpukan buku beserta koran itu ke dalam lemari kaca itu. Dengan cepat, gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Terlalu banyak tahu? Benarkah?

Disalah satu sudut lemari kaca itu terdapat gulungan koran lainnya. Di sana tertulis serangkaian kalimat yang akan membawa perubahan bagi Hinata. Sedikit permainan takdir mengulur waktu untuk menyiapkan kejutan besar pada gadis polos itu.

**...**

Tok tok tok

Tidak ada jawaban membuat gadis itu kembali mengadu kepalan tangannya dengan daun pintu berwarna putih itu.

Tok tok tok

"Naruto, apa kau di dalam?" masih belum ada jawaban, membuat gadis berambut pink itu melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar Naruto, "Aku masuk ya... " katanya.

Sakura menyerngitkan dahinya ketika mendapati kamar berantakan Naruto. "Dasar laki-laki," gumamnya pelan.

"He? Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto tidak menutupi keheranannya ketika mendapati gadis itu dalam ruangannya. Panggilan itu membuat Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya heran. Gadis itu berdehem, "Sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi. Tak ayal membuat Naruto bertambah heran. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke hadapan Sakura dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura.

"Apa kau sakit? Tapi dahimu tidak panas," gumamnya polos. Sakura bergidik, dengan cepat mundur.

Plak

"Auch, Sakura-chan!"

"Apa-apaan kau bodoh?" teriak Sakura mengabaikan Naruto yang tengah meringis akibat mendapat pukulan telak di kepalanya dari gadis itu.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Sikapmu aneh," kata Naruto masih meringis. Pertanyaan pemuda itu, membuat Sakura terdiam sejenak. Lalu gadis itu menghirup nafasnya panjang, lalu menghembuskannya, "Ayo kita kencan!" katanya. Naruto terperangah dengan mulut menganga.

**...**

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ketika mendengar bunyi klakson dan mendapati mobil yang dikenalnya tengah terparkir tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Perlahan gadis itu mendekat, lalu kaca hitam mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pengemudi yang kini tengah menatap Hinata.

Wajah angkuh Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya pilihan yang diterima oleh Hinata. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, seharusnya Hinatalah yang memasang wajah masam mengingat dia menunggu orang itu lebih dari dua puluh menit lamanya.

"Masuk," katanya memerintah. Hinata mengangguk gugup, lalu memasuki mobil hitam itu. Untuk beberapa lama mereka hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang bergerak, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan menghidupkan mesin mobil. Hinata mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pemuda yang kini tengah mengemudikan mobil dengan ekor matanya.

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari orang itu membuat Hinata sedikit kaget, "E-eh?" tanyanya gugup dan bingung. Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, "Kenapa kau menatapku sedari tadi?" tanyanya, membuat wajah Hinata memerah tak karuan.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "Ke-kenapa kau hanya diam?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, terlihat kemarahan pada wajahnya, "Kenapa kau melarikan diri?" tanyanya dingin. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Gadis itu sibuk berpikir mengenai 'melarikan diri' yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. apa dia terlihar seperi tahanan?

"Kau pergi dan aku tidak tahu," kata Sasuke lagi, "Aku mencarimu di kamarmu, apa kau tahu itu?" desisnya. Kemudian pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap lurus ke arah depan. "U-untuk apa mencariku sepagi ini?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Apa butuh alasan untuk menemuimu? Kenapa kau jadi banyak tanya seperti itu?"

Hinata menyerngitkan dahinya. Perasaannya saja atau memang Sasuke sekarang sedang, umh... ngambek? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak mungkin, batinnya.

"La-Lalu kita sekarang mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata, Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hinata menghela nafas kecil. Penyakit Uchiha Sasuke mengabaikan orang sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan. Gadis itu memiliih diam dan memandang keluar melalui kaca mobil.

Entah kenapa, bayangan akan apa yang telah dikethui oleh Hinata terlintas di benak Hinata. "Ano-" katanya ragu memecah keheningan antara mereka, "Bi-bisakah kita mampir di suatu tempat?" tanya gadis itu. Sasuke masih terdiam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata, membuat Hinata kembali bersuara, "Ta-tapi kalau tidak sempat, tidak apa-"

"Dimana?" potong Sasuke.

**...**

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika berjalan menapaki jalanan setapak yang akan membawanya pada 'seseorang' yang sangat dia rindukan. Sesekali Hinata melirik Sasuke yang kini berjalan di sampinya dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Sudah sampai," gumam Hinata, berhenti di depan sebuah pusara di atas bukit itu. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Ini adalah makam Ibu," katanya tersenyum tipis. Sasuke menatap nisan hitam itu.

**Miyako Hyuuga**

"Ibu meninggal saat melahirkan adikku," Hinata bersuara lagi, "Tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu," katanya lagi. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sesekali hembusan angin membuat helaian rambut maupun pakaian keduanya bergerak lembut.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Menghirup aroma segar yang dibawa oleh hembusan angin.

'Ibu, apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadap laki-laki ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka ketika mendengar pergerakan dari seseorang di sampingnya. Hinata menoleh ke samping dan tidak mendapati Sasuke lagi di sampingnya. Dengan cepat Hinata berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke tengah berjalan menuruni bukit.

"Aku akan tunggu di mobil," kata pemuda itu pelan. Hinata memandang punggung pemuda itu. Hinata dapat merasakan kesedihan dan kesepian luar biasa yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Hinata berbalik cepat ke arah nisan Ibunya, "Doakan aku supaya dapat membantunya Ibu," gumamnya lirih. Lalu dengan cepat melangkah menyusul pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menyusulku," kata Sasuke datar ketika menydari Hinata kini tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Sa-Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita makan?" katanya mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke, "Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak di sekitar ini," katanya lagi.

**...**

"Dasar bodoh!" gerutu Sakura lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya, "Bagaimana mungkin kau salah beli tiket sih?" katanya lagi. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya terkekeh pelan, "Maaf Sakura-chan. Kukira film yang akan kita tonton itu ada di antrian tiket nomor tiga, ternyata nomor satu ya," katanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sakura mendengus pelan, "Kita pulang," katanya.

"Eh? Kenapa cepat sekali? Ini baru jam tiga!" seru Naruto tak terima, menyusul langkah cepat Sakura menuju parkiran.

Sakura masih terdiam di dalam mobil. "He? Kau masih marah?" tanya Naruto, memandang Sakura. Sakura menoleh ragu, "Naruto," katanya pelan.

"Katakan padaku siapa Ex itu?" katanya cepat, "Katakan padaku mengenai semua hal yang sudah terjadi," katanya lagi. Sejenak naruto terdiam, lalu menghela nafas, "Sudah kuduga, kau mengajakku keluar karena hal ini. kau ingin mendapat informasi dariku." Gumam Naruto. Sakura terdiam sejenak, 'Tapi aku-" perkataannya terputus ketika menatap kedua bola mata Naruto.

Seketika itu juga Sakura merasa sangat jahat mempermainkan pemuda itu. Benar, jika dia mengajak Naruto 'kencan' untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai Ex dan hal yang terjadi selama ini. "Maaf," gumamnya pelan, "Aku bingung, aku-"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Sakura terputus ketika mendengar kekehan dari Naruto. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah menatapnya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya, "Lagi pula aku senang, kita dapat jalan bersama," katanya, Sakura masih terdiam.

"Hei, kau seperti bukan Sakura saja."

"Eh?"

"Sakura itu tidak pendiam. Biasanyakan kau cerewet dan menyeramkan," gumam Naruto polos.

Ctik

Mau tak mau, urat kemarahan muncul juga pada pelipis Sakura, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah. Aura hitam menyelemuti sekitarnya.

"Eh?" Naruto memasang wajah polos di hadapan gadis itu, membuat gadis itu semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Bodoh!" teriak Sakura.

Plak

"Sakit Sakura-chan!"

Lagi-lagi, pukulan mendarat di kepala Naruto. Sakura menatap tajam Naruto, "Dasar bodoh. Aku memben-"

"Sakura," panggilan dari Naruto membuat Sakura terdiam, "Kau tidak perlu merisaukan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Cukup percaya pada kami. Padaku," kata Naruto lagi. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar terperangah, "Satu hal lagi, aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau mengajakku kencan lagi," katanya terkekeh pelan.

"Cih, mana ada seorang gadis yang mengajak kencan," gumam Sakura.

"Maksudmu kau mau kalau aku duluan yang mengajak?" gumam Naruto. Sakura mendelik dan bersiap akan memukul Naruto kembali.

"Iya.. iya.. aku akan diam. Jangan pukul aku lagi," kata Naruto cepat. Sakura mendengus, "Baka," katanya.

**...**

Sasuke masih belum menyentuh makanan yang tersaji di depannya, membuat Hinata memandang pemuda itu, "Sasuke-kun?" gumamnya pelan. Sasuke belum bereaksi, pandangannya tertuju pada makanan berwarna merah yang tersaji di depannya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Hinata lagi. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku bahkan tidak berselera melihat bentuknya," katanya datar. Hinata terperangah, dahinya sedikit berkerut mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Ka-kau belum pernah makan ini" gadis itu tampak tak percaya. Kini gadis itu tampak kagum ketika belum mendapatkan jawaban dari pemuda itu. Jika Hinata itu gadis pemberani, pastinya akan bilang 'Kau dari planet mana sih?'. Namun ini adalah Hinata, gadis polos yang dipastikan bahwa kata-kata seperti itu tidak akan keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah berdehem pelan, Hinata menegakkan badannya, "I-ini namanya kue beras," katanya mulai seperti ahli kuliner, "Be-bentuknya memang seperti ini," katanya menunjuk makanan yang disiram dengan bumbu cabai sehingga berawarna merah kental.

"A-aku sudah sering makan. Ja-jadi dijamin aman," katanya meyakinkan. Masih belum ada pergerakan dari pemud itu, membuat Hinata mengambil potongan kue beras dengan sumpitnya, lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Sasuke, "Co-cobalah," katanya gugup.

Rasa gugupnya semakin menjadi ketika menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dia kini tengah berusaha menyuapi Sasuke, terlebih dengan bekas sumpit yang sudah dipakainya.

"Ma-maaf," kata Hinata dan akan menarik kembali uluran tangannya. Akan tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh cengkraman Sasuke. pemuda itu menatap Hinata, lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kemudian pemuda itu memakan kue beras itu. Hinata menelan ludahnya, tangannya masih dicengkram oleh Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanyanya, Sasuke menatapnya, "Tidak buruk," kata pemuda itu.

**...**

Shikamaru menatap bartender yang sedang meramu minuman yang dipesan oleh pelanggan bar itu. Sesekali pemuda itu meneguk martininya. Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Diputarnya kursi yang didudukinya mengarah ke lantai dansa dan panggung yang menampilkan sosok Dj yang sedang memainkan piringan hitam dan menghasilkan musik yang mengundang tubuh para penghuni bar untuk beraksi di lantai dansa.

Sosok Dj itu sedang menggerakkan kepalanya, dengan kedua tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar benda -entah apa namanya- yang berhasil menciptakan musik. Kadua mata hitam Shikamaru menatap sosok itu dengan tajam. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian putih besar, yang membuat bagian leher baju sedikit merosot dan membuat bahu kanannya sedikit terbuka. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat tinggi, membuat helaian rambut panjang itu bergerak liar ketika pemiliknya menggerakkan kepalanya. Earphone besar berwarna senada dengan bajunya dijepit diantara leher dan kepalanya. Sesekali terlihat para pelanggan bar yang menari menggodanya.

Musik berganti menjadi musik yang lebih lembut. Membuat para pelanggan yang berada di lantai dansa mendekatkan diri pada pasangan masing-masing. Setelah menyetel musik yang sedang diputar, Sang Dj melangkah turun dari peraduannya, membiarkan penikmat musiknya tenggelam dalam alunan musik lembut yang dipasangnya otomatis. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati meja bar.

"Ada apa nona manis?" tanya Sang Bartender, membuat orang itu mendengus pelan. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Kotetsu. Dan kurasa aku butuh segelas orange jus," katanya tidak menyadari seseorang yang duduk tak jauh disampingnya tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah," kata orang yang dipanggil Kotetsu itu, mulai membuatkan minuman yang dipesan Sang Dj.

Kotetsu akan menyerahkan gelas berisi cairan kuning segar itu ketika sesosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang gadis itu menahan pergerakannya dengan menganggkat tangan kanannya. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu, Shikamaru berjalan ke samping Sang Dj dan meraih segelas _orange_ jus itu dari tangan Kotetsu. Dengan pandangan matanya, dia menyuruh agar bartender muda itu meninggalkan dia dan sosok yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepala dan belum menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru.

"Ini," kata Shikamaru datar dan menyodorkan minuman itu, membuat sosok itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"_Thanks_ Ko-" perkataan orang itu terputus ketika mendapati tangan yang memegang minuman itu berasal dari arah samping. Dengan cepat dia menolah dan mendapati sosok yang begitu dia kenal tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ini minumanmu," kata Shikamaru datar, "Yamanaka Ino."

Ino masih belum bergerak. Kedua matanya masih menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, gadis itu akhirnya bersuara, "Kenapa kau ada di sini," tanyanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Shikamaru berdiri, mencengkram lengan Ino dan menariknya menjauh dari ruangan itu. Lengkahnya cepat, tidak menghiraukan Ino yang tengah berteriak dan berontak di belakangnya. Setelah sampai pada sisi luar gedung, dengan kasar Shikamaru melepas cengkramannya dan mendorong tubuh Ino sehingga terhempas ke dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya mendesis.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino datar. Shikamaru mendecih, "Di sana, kau bertindak seperti perempuan murahan!"

Plak

Satu tamparan didapatkan Shikamaru. Tapi itu tak cukup membuat Shikamaru untuk mundur malahan semakin menghimpit tubuh Ino. "Lepaskan aku!" bentak Ino. Shikamaru menatapnya tajam. "Jangan menguji kesabaranku Ino," katanya pelan, "Aku tidak suka. Karena itu sangat merepotkan."

"Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Ino. Shikamaru mendecih kasar, "Persetan!" makinya lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Ino. Menggigit kasar leher Ino. "Shi-Shikamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan aku!" pekik Ino mencoba berontak. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mulai bergerak liar. Wajahnya mendongak, lalu mulai melumat bibir merah milik tunangannya itu. Pada akhirnya Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya akibat kekurangan oksigen. Kembali dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu gadis itu.

"Kau merepotkan Ino," katanya pelan, Ino masih belum berekspresi. "Kau tak perlu bekerja di situ hanya untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentang Chouji," gumamnya lagi. Ino sedikit tersentak, bagaimana pemuda ini tahu?

Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya, "Jika saatnya tiba, aku akan memberitahumu," katanya lagi. Ino menatap lekat-lekat pemuda dihadapannya itu. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan ciuman seperti yang tadi. Sudah dua tahun lebih dia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda di depannya ini.

**...**

"Katakan?"

Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat ke arah samping, dimana Sasuke sedang mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi, akan tetapi pandangan matanya masih lurus menatap jalanan di depan. Hinata menatap dalam pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya bersuara, 'Sa-Sasuke-kun," katanya ragu, "Sejak kapan kau mengkonsumsi obat itu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, lalu muncul senyum sinis di wajahnya, "Umur tujuh tahun," katanya datar.

"Bo-bohong!"

"Tidak masalah kau percaya atau tidak," jawab Sasuke lagi. "Bisakah kau jujur padaku?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menghentikan mobil yang dikemudikannya. Kini mobil itu terparkir di tepi jalanan sepi.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menurutimu?" tanya Sasuke, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Membuat gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang sehingga menubruk pintu mobil.

"A-aku tahu kau bohong," kata Hinata mencoba seberani mungkin menatap pemuda itu, "Ka-kalau memang benar sudah selama itu kau mengkonsumsinya, kau pasti sudah... " Hinata berhenti bersuara. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, ragu.

"Sudah mati, itukan maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan, "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, tidak ada yang berbahaya, karena akulah bahaya itu," lanjut pemuda itu lagi dengan nada datar. Hinata menelan ludanya, "Kenapa harus pakai obat itu?" tanyanya pelan, "Itu berbahaya, lagi pula itu melanggar hukum. Kau masih muda, lalu-"

"Ssstt," Sasuke mendesis, jari telunjuk kanannya diletakkan di atas bibir Hinata, "Kau terlalu banyak berbicara. Lagi pula, ini dunia nyata, sadarlah," katanya datar, "Semua tidak sebaik yang kau kira," katanya lagi.

Hinata tertegun sejenak, lalu dengan perlahan dia menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, "Kalau begitu, di dunia nyata ini, apa aku dapat mempercayaimu?" tanyanya pelan. Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata kepunyaan gadis di depannya dalam, "Jangan percaya pada siapapun," katanya dingin, "Tidak satu orang pun."

"Tapi aku percaya," kata Hinata, "Ka-kau adalah orang yang kupercaya." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan dari Hinata, lalu kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu, "Kalau begitu, aku akan bercerita sedikit pengalamanku," katanya misterius. Belum mendapat tanggapan dari Hinata, membuat pemuda itu kembali bersuara, "Aku pengguna obat terlarang, pacandu hubungan bebas, dan membunuh adalah hal yang biasa bagiku," katanya berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Mau tak mau gadis itu tersentak kaget, lalu reflek mendorong tubuh pemuda itu sekuat tenaga agar menjauh darinya. Matanya menatap tak percaya ke arah pemuda itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan berbicara tentang hal yang tak bisa kau pertanggungjawabkan. Percaya pada orang lain bukan semudah membalik telapak tangan," katanya datar. Sasuke akan kembali pada posisi awalnya, bermaksud kembali menghidupkan mesin mobil yang sempat mati tadi, akan tetapi dihentikan oleh suara Hinata.

"Ka-kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk percaya. Kau bo-bohong dengan ceritamu itu," katanya pelan. "Ka-kau memerintahku untuk selalu bersamamu, ta-tapi kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk percaya padamu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya pemuda itu datar, Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam, "Be-berhenti memakai obat-obatan itu," katanya tegas.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menurutimu?" tanya Sasuke sinis, Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, "Ka-karena kau adalah Sasuke," jawab Hinata sederhana. Muncul seringaian di bibir Sasuke, "Satu kesepakatan," kata pemuda itu misterius, "Obat-obatan keluar dari kehidupanku, dan kau masuk," katanya. Hinata menyerngitkan dahinya, "He?" tanyanya bingung.

Tanpa menghiraukan raut kebingungan dari Hinata, pemuda itu kembali pada posisinya semula, duduk dengan nyaman di depan kemudi. Hinata menatap pemuda itu dalam, 'kenapa orang ini suka sekali berbicara berbelit-belit?' batin gadis itu.

"Kurasa kita akan menginap di sini," kata Sasuke santai, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"He?" Hinata kembali bersuara heran, "Ap-apa maksudmu?'

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kuncinya," pemuda itu mulai memejamkan matanya, "Kalau ingin pulang, dorong mobilnya," katanya lagi.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada agak meninggi, "Bukannya tadi ada disitu?" tanya lagi. Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap gadsi itu dengan tatapan seolah-olah bilang 'Kau mencurigai aku?'

"Mung-mungkin terjatuh," kata Hinata pada akhirnya, nyalinya menciut diberi tatapan tajam seperti itu dari Sasuke.

Pemuda itu terdiam, "Kurasa ada di bawah kursimu," kata Hinata, Sasuke masih terdiam, Hinata geram. "Sasuke-kun!' pekiknya. Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas saat pemuda itu masih terdiam dengan mata terpejam. Sungguh pemuda yang sulit dihadapi. Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil, lalu menunduk mencari benda kecil itu di sekeliling mobil, terutama pada sisi kiri mobil. Setelah dirasa tidak akan menemukannya di luar, Hinata kembali memasuki mobil, lalu menunduk, mengamati disekitar pijakannya.

Gadis itu kembali bergerak, mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah memejamkan mata. Kepalanya menunduk, mengamati pijakan Sasuke. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, gadis itu tidak menemukan kunci itu.

Setelah dirasa percuma, gadis itu kembali bergerak. Berniat menjauh dari dudukan Sasuke. akan tetapi, pergerakannya tertahan oleh sepasang tangan yang menahan pundaknya. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata merasakan badannya tertarik dan menubruk sesuatu.

"Sa-Sasu-"

"Diamlah," bisik Sasuke, "Pergerakanmu mengganggu istirahatku," sambungnya lagi. Wajah Hinata memerah, tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman, membuat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, bi-bisa le-lepaskan," Hinata berbicara dengan suara yang tersendat-sendat. "Aku butuh obat penenang," gumam Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Jangan membantah Hinata."

Hinata kini mematung di dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah. Hinata merasakan sesak luar biasa, akan tetapi rasa sesak ini terasa aneh dan menimbulkan euforia yang belum pernah dirasakan gadis itu.

Dengan pelan dan ragu, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah pemuda yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya. "Jantungmu berisik sekali," gumam Sasuke, membuat Hinata cepat-cepat menunduk. Takut tertangkap basah mengamati pemuda itu diam-diam. Mau tak mau Hinata merutuki jantungnya yang memang erdetak kencang tak karuan.

"Jangan menatapku diam-diam," kata pemuda itu lagi, Hinata semakin menunduk.

"Dengarkan aku," kata Sasuke lagi, "Hanya aku yang boleh mendekapmu seperti ini," katanya. Hinata tertegun, "Ka-kau selalu memerintah," gumamnya pelan.

"Menurutinya adalah kewajibanmu."

Hinata terdiam lagi. Sungguh gadis itu bingung terhadap pemuda ini. Berada di sampingnya, membuat Hinata terasa nyaman dan terancam di saat bersamaan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, bo-boleh aku... " Hinata ragu melanjutkan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kepala Hinata untuk menyandar pada dada bidang Sasuke. Hinata merasa posisinya sangat nyaman dekat dengan pemuda itu. Duduk di atas satu dudukan mobil yang sempit itu. Hinata merasakan jantunnya berdetak tidak karuan. Dengan ragu, Hinata menggerakkan kedua tangannya, mencengkram pelan kemeja Sasuke.

Hinata dapat merasakan detakan jantung Sasuke yang berdetak teratur, damai. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah pada kenyamanan yang ditawarkan oleh Sasuke. perlahan gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya, sebelum menghirup pelan aroma tubuh pemuda itu.

'Nyaman'

Gadis itu terlalu nyaman dalam tidurnya, tidak menyadari seringaian Sasuke. Dalam saku jaket pemuda itu, terdapat benda yang sejak tadi di cari oleh gadis itu.

**...**

Itachi menatap foto yang jika dilihatdari bentuknya dapat ditebak bahwa foto itu sudah beurumur lama. Pikiran pemuda itu menerwang kembali ke masa lalu, dimana semua kahancuran dimulai.

"**Maafkan ayah."**

"**Ayah!"**

"**Maaf. To-tolong bantu ayah menebus semua kesalahan pada keluarga Hyuuga. Kematian Miyako adalah pembunuhan. Hhh... hhh... Di-dia dijadiakan bahan percobaan. Mus-musnahkan penemuan itu. O-orang itu, cegah orang itu me-melanjutkan percobaannya. Hentikan Haruno Danzo." **

**To Be Continued**

**Special thanks to:**

**Hazena, rasni, Uzumaki Panda, Rie tsubaki, Cendy hoseki, Hana arny, lavender orange, lavender orange, Yamanaka Chika, Felixs lucifer, Himeka Kyousuke, Soft purple, papillonz, harunaru chan muach, uzumaki arrancar-chan, Ai HinataLawliet, Uchihyuu nagisa, Miya-hime Nakashinki, hana-chan, sasuhina always in my heart, Mayuna namikaze, suzunida, Shaniechan, hikari, Hina bee lover, ulva-chan, lawliet cute, Norikonori-chan, Shakura noi, Girl's 'love' blue, yuuaja, nish chan, Yumi michiyo, Ekha, Lollytha-chan, Ely, shichan, Mizukichan Aino Yuki, Uwi, Xx, miss rukawa, Hyuuga Lta Oey, MeraiKudo, hinata lavender-chan, Hyuuchiha prinka, Desy Cassiotaku, azalea, Neary Lan, SethHyuuga, Love SH, Chikuma new, Mefelton, zeroismine, hina lopers, Sashi chan, Ine miyuki, Cagalli yula attha** **dan buat semua yang sudah pernah review, yang sudah baca fic ini juga termasuk silent reader.**

**Betapa beberapa minggu ini menguras tenaga, pikiran dan emosi yang berlebih. Terima nasib saja sebagai anak bangsa yang berjuang demi masa depan (banyak bacod)**

**Yasudalah, seperti biasa saran, kritik membangun jug areview diterima dengan senang hati.**

**Peace**

**Ryu **


	8. Chapter 8

Jauh-jauh dari pemuda tampan menyeramkan Uchiha Sasuke adalah urutan pertama dalam daftar yang harus dilakukan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun siapa sangka, semakin gadis itu berusaha menjauh, semakin banyak masalah muncul yang menjeratnya dengan pemuda menyeramkan penuh pesona. Dan petualangan Hyuuga pemalupun dimulai.

**Hyugaa Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OCC, Gaje, Typo (s), Abal and hope you like this.**

**-Romeo From The Hell-**

Hinata membuka kedua matanya akibat terpaan sinar mentari pagi yang langsung mengenai kelopak mata miliknya. Dengan perlahan gadis itu menggeliat pelan, berusaha meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Hinata mengamati selembar kain yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

'Inikan baju Sasuke-kun' batinnya. kedua matanya mengamati tempatnya saat ini. seketika wajah Hinata memerah, mengingat sekarang dia masih berada di dalam mobil milik pemuda raven itu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Si Pemilik mobil ini? Hinata mencoba memandang keluar, dan seketika itu juga Hinata menyadari kalau mobil yang ditumpanginya itu tengah terparkir di jalanan yang bersebrangan dengan laut.

Pantainya tidak terlalu luas, kebanyakan batu-batu besar di tepinya. Antara jalanan dan pantai, dibatasi tembok besar. Hinata menangkap sosok tegap tengah berdiri menghadap pantai, tidak jauh dari mobil hitam itu terparkir. Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengenakan kaus berwarna putih saja sebagai penutup bagian atasannya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, dan dengan ragu gadis itu membuka pintu mobil. Langkahnya terlihat hati-hati ketika mendekati pemuda itu. Setelah berada lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu, Hinata terhenti dan tertegun, melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke terlihat bersinar. Terpaan cahaya mentari pagi membuat wajahnya seperi mentega kuning bercahaya. Hinata mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, tanpa sadar Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati pemuda itu.

Setelah tersadar dengan kelakuannya, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, gadis itu mendekat.

"I-ini," katanya menyodorkan kemeja hitam milik Sasuke, "_A-arigatou_," katanya lagi. Sasuke belum meraih kemeja itu, cukup lama, sehingga membuat Hinata menarik kembali uluran tangannya. Lagi-lagi, pemuda Uchiha itu dengan santainya mengacuhkan orang lain. Hinata menunduk, berpikir keras, apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat pemuda di hadapannya kembali merengut.

"Kau boleh percaya padaku," Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka, membuat Hinata menatap ke arah pemuda itu dengan cepat. "Kau hanya perlu menunggu," Hinata masih terdiam, "Setelah semua urusan ini selesai, semuanya akan berakhir," Sasuke belum menatap ke arah gadis itu, "Tinggal kau dan aku."

Hinata mematung, wajahnya kembali merona setelah mencerna perkataan Sasuke. "Kau," gadis itu menelan ludah.

"Eto..." entah kenapa jantung gadis itu berdetak lebih cepat dan tidak karuan. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Hilangkan semua perasaanmu terhadap laki-laki lain. Fokuskan semuanya untukku!'

"E-Eh?"

"Dan kau akan menjawab 'iya'," kata pemuda itu seenaknya memutuskan. Hinata lagi-lagi membatu dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi-," Hinata menelan ludah,"Ta-tapi, mana bisa begitu... "

"Kau menolak?" tanya Sasuke menatap Hinata, gadis itu semakin gelisah dalam geraknya, kepalanya menunduk. Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu dengan cepat dia meraih tangan kanan Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendongak.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan genggaman tangan yang besar dan hangat itu. Sasuke menatap jauh pada hamparan laut yang berada di hadapan mereka. Hinata menatap Sasuke, muncul senyum manis di wajahnya, tangannya yang mungil itu kini bergerak, berbalik membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke. Untuk sesaat, Hinata dan Sasuke lupa pada dunia.

**...**

Hinata memandang kosong lapangan basket yang sedang diisi dengan pertandingan antar kelas. Tampaknya tidak ada niat bagi gadis itu untuk beranjak dari duduknya sama sekali. Dari raut wajahnya, tampak gadis itu sedang berpikir keras. Wajahnya tampak suram dan di tekuk. Setelah kejadian di tepi pantai dengan Sasuke, Hinata terus saja menghindar dari pemuda itu. Entah kenapa setiap bertemu dengan pemuda itu, jantungnya bergerak tidak normal, perutnya juga melilit tak karuan. Seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan tidak tentu arah di dalam sana.

"Kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu?"

Suara itu sukses memecah konsentrasi Hinata. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Kiba-kun," katanya pelan, seraya tersenyum tipis. Kiba mengambil inisyatif untuk duduk di samping gadis itu, "Katakan, ada apa?" tanyanya. Hinata sedikit menyerngitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak aneh, dan itu membuatku khawatir. Ceritakan padaku ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Pertanyaan Kiba sukses menimbulkan senyuman kecil dari Hinata, "Arigatou sudah mengkhawatirkanku Kiba-kun. Tapi aku baik-baik saja," katanya pelan.

Kiba tersenyum, lalu tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, "Nee Hinata, kau harus ingat satu hal," katanya, "Kapanpun kau butuh, temanmu yang paling tampan ini akan selalu siap sedia," Kiba menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga. Hinata terkekeh kecil, lalu mengangguk, "Aye kapten," katanya.

Sementara itu,

"Teme... bolanya!" seruan Naruto memalingkan wajah Sasuke yang tadinya memandang tajam ke jendela gedung lanti dua. Dengan refleks, Sasuke berbalik dan menangkap bola orange itu, melemparnya kuat ke arah ring.

"Wow, _three point_!" seru para penonton kagum, terutama kaum hawa. Sementara Naruto mendekat, menyerngitkan dahinya melihat wajah Sasuke yang ditekuk. "Kau kenapa, apa sih yang kau lihat dari tadi?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke memandang angkuh sahabatnya tu, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku olahraganya, "Berisik kau Dobe," katanya datar lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan lapangan.

Ctik

Mau tak mau, urat kemarahan Naruto muncul juga, "Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!" katanya berteriak-teriak, tanpa dipedulikan oleh Sasuke. merasa tidak ada gunanya marah-marah, Naruto berhenti dan menghela nafanya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pusat pandangan Sasuke tadi.

"Itukan kelas Hinata," gumamnya, "Eh? Bukannya itu Kiba dan Hinata?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, ketika kedua bola mata birunya menangkap bayangan Hinata dan Kiba sedang duduk di dekat jendela, di lantai dua.

**...**

Ino melangkah pelan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kerumunan siswa di depan mading sekolah. Penasaran, Ino melangkah mendekat dan berusaha menelusup diantara kerumunan siswa.

**Kunjungan Donatur Sekolah**

Setelah selesai membaca pengumuman itu, Ino bergerak cepat keluar dari kerumunan itu. Kunjungan donatur sekolah itu diadakan setiap setahun sekali. Acara dimana para donatur sekolah yang memiliki dompet tebal diundang untuk melihat para siswa-siswi yang berprestasi. Dengan kata lain, pada kesempatan itulah para siswi-siswa 'menawarkan' kecerdasannya dan mendapatkan beasiswa yang menjanjikan dari para donatur.

"Sakura," katanya ketika memasuki kelas dan berjalan ke bangku Sakura. Gadis pink itu menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah duduk di depannya, "Kau tahu tidak pengumuman yang baru saja di tempel?" tanyanya.

Sakura terlihat menghentikan kegiatannya menulis -yang Ino tidak tahu apa yang sedang ditulis- , gadis itu menatap Ino, "Tidak, memangnya ada apa Ino-pig?"

"Dua minggu lagi akan ada kunjungan donatur. Kalau tidak salah ayahmu donatur sekolah ini juga kan?" Sakura mengangguk, "Kalau begitu kemungkinan ayahmu juga akan datang," lanjut Ino.

"Aku rasa begitu," Sakura mulai berdiri dari duduknya, "Naa... aku mau ke perpustakaan, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura pada Ino. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kau saja," katanya seraya duduk di kursinya. Sakura berlalu, Ino memandang lapangan dari duduknya yang berada di samping jendela.

**...**

**From : Sasuke**

**Tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah**

Hinata mendesah, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Jam sekolah akan berakhir sekitar tiga menit lagi. Gadis itu kembali melihat ke arah depan, dimana Anko-sensei berdiri, menutup pelajaran hari ini.

Drrt drrt

Ponsel Hinata bergetar lagi, dengan cepat gadis itu meraih ponsel putih itu. Dengan cepat, gadis itu memencet salah satu tombol ponselnya, membuka email itu.

**From : Sasuke**

**Pastikan teman anehmu itu tidak mengekor padamu.**

Hinata mendesah lagi. Lalu melihat ke arah samping, tempat duduk Kiba.

Drrt drrt

**From : Sasuke**

**Ingat, aku tidak suka menunggu**

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar kesal, bahkan jam sekolah belum berakhir, dan pemuda raven itu sedah mengiriminya email berkali-kali. Dengan cepat, Hinata menggerakkan jari-jarinya menari di atas tombol ponselnya.

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**Aku tahu Sasuke-kun. Bahkan jam sekolah belum berakhir.**

Drrt drrt

Ponsel Hinata kembali bergetar. Dengan cepat Hinata membuka email yang masuk.

**From : Sasuke**

**Kau menggerutu?**

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa benar dia terlihat seperti menggerutu?

Drrt drrt

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Hinata menarik nafas lalu dengan cepat dia memencet tombol ponselnya, membuka email yang masuk.

**From : 0108xxx**

**Kau suka kejutan? Aku berharap kau suka, karena aku akan memberikannya padamu.**

Kedua mata Hinata menyipit. Apa maksud email ini? siapa pengirimnya?

"Hinata-chan, ayo!"

Panggilan itu membuat Hinata tersentak, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Di depannya kini berdiri sosok pemuda yang tengah menatapnya heran. "Halo... Bumi pada Hinata. Apa kau masih di sana?" kata Kiba lagi, menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah Hinata yang masih menatapnya, Hinata tersadar, "Ki-Kiba-kun... " katanya, lalu dengan cepat memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas hitam milik gadis itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan padaku ada apa? Tingkahmu sangat aneh," kata Kiba dengan pandangan menyelidik. Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Tidak ada apa-apa... "

Kiba menyipitkan kedua matanya, lalu mencondongkan badannya ke arah Hinata, "Hum... baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau bercerita," kata pemuda itu pada akhirnya, "Ayo!"

"Ano... " Hinata belum beranjak dari duduknya. Kedua jari telunjukkan saling beradu, "Ha-hari ini aku tidak bi-bisa pergi... "

"He? Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Rasa bersalah menghantui gadis itu. Sudah merupakan jadwal tetap, dirinya dan Kiba berkunjung ke perpustakaan umum setiap awal bulan. Namun, tidak memungkinkan bagi Hinata untuk hari ini pergi ke tempat itu.

"Aku tidak mau dengar. Kita sudah jarang sekali pergi berdua Hinata. Kali ini kau tidak boleh menolak," kata Kiba seraya berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Hinata sontak berdiri dari duduknya, "Ki-Kiba-kun... " panggilnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba malas, membalikkan badannya ke arah Hinata. Seketika pemuda itu tertegun. Di hadapanya, Hinata kini memainkan kedua telunjuknya, tumit kaki kanannya ditekuk ke belakang, menghantuk-hantukkan lantai, wajahnya merona dan memelas.

"Ki-kita bisa pergi lusa. Wak-waktunya akan lebih banyak," kata Hinata pelan. Kiba mendesah panjang, kepalanya menunduk, bahunya terkulai.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu. Kita pergi lusa."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, lalu membungkukkan badannya, "_Arigatou_ Kiba-kun."

**...**

Hinata berhenti sekitar satu meter dari gerbang sekolah. Sekitar sekolah sudah sepi, dan di depannya kini Hinata melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada, tubuhnya disandarkan pada dinding gerbang sekolah. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat... masam? Hinata menyerngitkan dahinya. Akhir-akhir ini sifat Sasuke begitu sulit dimengerti.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun... " sapa Hinata pelan, sembari melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. Orang yang dipanggil langsung melihat ke arah Hinata, "Kau terlambat," katanya dingin.

"_Gomen_, tadi aku dan Kiba-kun-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar ceritamu dengan pemuda itu," potong Sasuke, wajahnya semakin ditekuk. Hinata menunduk, lagi-lagi Uchiha Sasuke bersikap aneh.

"Sasuke-kun bersikap seperti orang yang sedang cemburu," gumam Hinata berbisik, yang gadis itu yakini tak seorang pun dapat mendengarnya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata tersentak dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan.

Cemburu?

Dengan cepat dia menegakkan kepalanya, mengamati wajah ditekuk milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Gezz

Hinata menelan ludahnya, wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang. Benarkah Uchiha Sasuke sedang cemburu?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Hinata masih menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," katanya gadis itu terbata.

"Aku tidak suka dibohongi," desis Sasuke lagi, Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Kalau begitu, tegakkan kepalamu!"

"Eh?"

"Tegakkan kepalamu," Sasuke memerintah lagi. Hinata menelan ludahnya, lalu menegakkan kepalanya.

Chu

Hinata mematung. Gadis itu terpaku ketika dengan seenaknya Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu. Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Berapa kali kukatakan," kata Sasuke ketika mengakhiri ciumannya, "Kau itu adalah milikku!"

Hinata menatap pemuda itu, wajahnya kali ini benar-benar tidak karuan. Benar-benar memerah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Me-mesum... " gumam Hinata terbata, membuat Sasuke yang tadinya sudah melangkah menuju mobilnya berbalik.

"Satu hal lagi," katanya santai, "Hanya aku yang bisa berbuat mesum padamu," pemuda itu menyeringai, "Ikut aku," perintahnya.

Hah! Dasar Uchiha.

**...**

Konoha High School terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat jelas, deretan mobil mewah berjejer di parkiran sekolah mewah itu. Hari ini, tepat para donatur sekolah berkunjung. Semuanya berkumpul dalam gedung pertemuan. Banyak diantara mereka terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang. Baik dengan rekan kerja, maupun dengan para siswa-siswi sekolah itu.

Hari ini merupakan hari penting bagi para junior yang akan menamatkan sekolahnya tahun ini.

"Apa ayahmu akan datang?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Keduanya duduk di kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. "Katanya dia akan telat," kata Sakura menanggapi.

"Kau sih enak, tanpa menarik perhatian mereka dengan kecerdasanmu pun, masa depanmu sudah terjamin," gumam Ino dengan menatap orang-orang di hadapannya, "Kau memiliki segalanya."

Sakura menyerngitkan alisnya heran, "Apa maksudmu dengan segalanya?" tanyanya, "Jangan bodoh Ino-pig."

"Hei-"

"Dengar ya... " potong Sakura, "Aku hanya akan berdiri dengan kekuatanku sendiri, tanpa bayang-bayang ayahku," katanya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, "Aku tidak mau seperti orang-orang yang menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya untuk pekerjaannya," kata gadis itu, Ino tertegun.

"Hah," Ino menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Kalau berbicara begitu, kau seperti nenek-nenek jidat," katanya mencairkan suasana.

"Sepertinya setiap hal yang baik selalu saja kau anggap kuno, ckckck... " Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ino berdecak kesal, "Iya gadis jenius," katanya.

**...**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor menuju gedung pertemuan, sehabis dari toilet. Tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu, terdapat pria paruh baya yang sedang melangkah ke arahnya. Hinata memiringkan kepelanya, pria itu terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ano.. ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Hinata sopan ketika tiba di hadapan pria yang masih menunduk itu. Pandangan pria itu masih terpaku ke arah lantai.

"Ah, iya. Tolong bantu aku mencari botol kecil berwarna hitam. Aku rasa terjatuh di sini," kata orang itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Hinata ikut berjongkok, turut mencari benda yang disebutkan pria itu. Hinata tersenyum tipis ketika melihat benda itu tergeletak dekat tiang besar penyangga gedung. Dengan cepat dia beranjak dari tempatnya, mendekat pada tiang penyangga itu, lalu meraih benda kecil itu.

"Aku rasa aku mendapatkannya," gumam Hinata, "Inikah Tuan?"

Pria itu melihat benda yang terulur ke arahnya, "Kau benar," kata suara berat itu, bangkit dari posisinya, "Kau- "

Perkataan pria itu terputus ketika melihat wajah gadis yang telah membantunya. Hinata tersenyum sopan, pria setengah baya itu terpaku. Wajah itu, mata putih itu, bagaimana bisa begitu mirip? Apa jangan-jangan...

"**Percobaanmu gagal Danzou!"**

"**Tenanglah Fugaku. Tidak ada yang tahu selain kau dan aku."**

"**Tapi bagaimana dengan wanita itu?"**

"**Palsukan saja catatan medisnya. Katakan kondisinya melemah setelah habis melahirkan. Sebagain dokter yang menangani wanita itu, aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya."**

"**Tapi-"**

"**Riwayatmu dan riwayatku ada di tanganmu Fugaku."**

" ...man, Paman?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir, ketika mendapati pria di hadapannya belum bereaksi, "Paman baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu mengamati Hinata lamat-lamat. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan suara berat miliknya.

"Hyuuga Hinata," gumam Hinata pelan, masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap orang itu. Pria itu menatap Hinata dengan penuh wibawa, "Terimakasih Hyuuga Hinata," katanya lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Ha'i," Hinata membungkukkan badannya dengan gugup, memberi hormat pada pria itu. Hinata masih menatap kepergian pria itu. Setelah pria tengah baya itu menghilang dibelokan koridor, Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Akan tetapi sebuah suara mengejutkannya, dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Apa kau sudah membaca pesanku?"

Hinata tersentak. Dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, dan mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Kau... "

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Hinata-chan," pemuda pirang itu menegakkan badannya, "Apa aku dapat memanggilmu begitu?"

"Rec! Kau... se-sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya gadis itu, tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya, "Ka-kau yang mengirimiku pesan?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "Sebelum kita berbicara lebih jauh, biar kuperkenalkan diriku dulu," gumamnya, "Namaku Deidara."

Hinata terdiam, Deidara mendesah, "Baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak ingin beramah-tamah dulu," Deidara mendekat, "Ikut denganku."

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" kata Hinata pelan, sembari mundur menjauhi Deidara perlahan. Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Jangan melangkah lagi Hinata-chan," katanya, "Ayo ikut denganku," pemuda itu tersenyum, mendekat dengan cepat ke arah Hinata.

Sementara itu,

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Pemuda itu meregangkan otot-otot lehernya. Keputusan yang buruk menerima ajakan Naruto untuk mengikuti acara membosankan seperti ini. Pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk tiduran di atas gedung sekolah. Memuakkan melihat orang-orang itu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menjijikkan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke bosan mendengar bisikan orang-orang mengenai 'Uchiha Terakhir'. Pada kenyataannya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan para donetur sekolah yang sebenarnya benyak mengincar dirinya, untuk diberikan beasiswa. Berniat kelak, dapat menikmati potensi yang dimiliki oleh pemuda jenius itu.

Pergerakan Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya sedang bebicara dengan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang. Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya, lalu dengan cepat meraih ponselnya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke ketika penggilan dari ponselnya tersambung, mata elangnya masih mengamati pergerakan Hinata dari atas sana.

"**Sa-Sasuke-kun... "**

"Jawab aku."

"**Aku... "**

Tidak ada kelanjutan dari perkataan Hinata, bahkan kini gadis itu mulai melangkah beriringan dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Berhenti disitu sekarang juga," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya, "Aku bilang berhenti Hinata," katanya lagi ketika melihat Hinata masih melangkah.

Tut tut

Sambungan terputus, Sasuke menggeram. Ada yang tidak beres, Sasuke berlari begitu cepat menuruni anak tangga.

**...**

"Dari pacarmu?" kata Deidara, namun belum mendapat jawaban dari Hinata. Deidara mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak mau tahu. "Kenapa kau langsung menurut ketika kubilang Ex ingin bicara?" tanya Deidara lagi. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping mobil hitam yang akan membawanya pada Ex.

"Ka-karena akupun i-ingin berbicara padanya," kata Hinata mencoba tegas. Ya, Hinata harus berbicara dan menanyakan beberapa hal pada Ex. Hinata tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke dan Ex saling memburu satu sama lain. Setidaknya, Hinata ingin mengetahui kenapa Ex melakukan hal-hal seperti saat ini, yang bahkan Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya.

"Behenti di situ!" teriak Sasuke, berdiri beberapa meter dari Hinata dan Deidara. Deidara yang tadinya menghadap Hinata, membuat Sasuke tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Cepat masuk Hinata-chan," desis Deidara, membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu.

"Demi apapun, aku bilang berhenti Hyuuga Hinata!" geram Sasuke, berniat melangkah mendekati keduanya.

"Waktumu tidak banyak nona," kata Deidara lagi. Hinata menelan ludahnya, membuang arah pandangnya dari Sasuke, lalu dengan cepat memasuki mobil itu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, mobil itu melaju dengan cepat, membuat Sasuke yang tengah berlari, gagal untuk meraihnya.

"Sial!" geram Sasuke, lalu berlari dan terus berlari, berharap masih menemukan jejak Hinata. Namun, langkahnya terhenti pada belokan di persimpangan jalanan yang sepi. Matanya _onyx_nya menatap tajam ke arah seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan Sasuke, menyeringai iblis.

"Kau... "

"Lama tidak berjumpa Sasuke-kun," kata orang itu dengan kekehan ringan.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku," desis Sasuke penuh penekanan, "Aku tidak ada waktu berurusan dengan orang tidak berguna seperti kau."

Orang itu, Hidan tetap menyeringai, tidak tampak gentar sedikitpun, "Jangan begitu Sasuke-kun," katanya. "Coba tebak," Hidan menyeringai, Sasuke mendecih, "Gadismu sedang bersama Ex sekarang," katanya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Diam kau!"

Sasuke berlari menerjang Hidan. Kepalan tangannya yang besar bergerak begitu cepat meninju sudut bibir pemuda itu. Hidan mengerang dan sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Brengsek! Katakan," nada suara Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin, "Kemana. Dia. Membawa. Hinata!" katanya penuh penekanan. Hidan tersenyum misterius.

"Apa aku harus menjawab?" ejek Hidan, darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir Hidan. "Apa aku harus menjawab brengsek!" katanya lalu berlari menerjang Sasuke.

Bukk

Satu pukulan telak mengenai pelipis Sasuke. "Hanya begitu saja kemampuanmu hah?" teriak Hidan lagi, lalu kembali melayangkan pukulannya. Sasuke bergerak cepat, menahan pukulan Hidan.

"Jika kau masih ingin hidup, cepat jawab aku," desis Sasuke.

**...**

Hinata menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tampak datar tanpa ekspresi, sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Hinata melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Ruangan kosong yang luas, mau tidak mau, Hinata sedikit gentar. Namun dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini, tidak mungkin dia mundur begitu saja. hanya dia dan Ex, berdua.

"Ka-kau," Hinata menarik nafasnya, "Uchiha Itachi." Suara Hinata sedikit bergema di dalam ruangan kosong dan besar itu. Dengan ragu, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "A-apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya.

Itachi melangkah mendekat, Hinata mundur beberapa langkah. "Ke-kenapa kau dan Sasuke-kun... " Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Dia adikmu, kenapa kau seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya? Kenapa-"

Bukk

Hinata terdiam ketika mendapati Itachi melemparkan sesuatu ke arahnya. "Apa ini?" tanya Hinata ragu, namun belum mendapatkan jawaban dari pria itu. Perlahan Hinata meraih benda itu. "Koran?" gumamnya pelan. Hinata membolak-balikkan benda itu, dan seketika dahi gadis itu berkerut heran. Tanggalnya berkisar dua bulan dari tanggal koran yang ditemukan Hinata di ruang kerja ayahnya.

'**Sensasi Penemuan Haruno'**

Hinata menyerngitkan alisnya ketika selesai membaca artikel itu. "A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," gumam Hinata pelan.

**...**

"Sial!" geram Hidan. Sasuke menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Kini, Uchiha muda itu seperti orang kehilangan akal. lebih tepatnya, seperti monster mengamuk yang tidak dapat dikendalikan. Hidan terpojok, dan kini Sasuke menyerangnya membabi buta.

"Katakan, dimana Hinata!" teriak Sasuke, melayangkan pukulannya. Hidan menghindar, hingga dinding di belakang Hidan menjadi sasaran pukulan kuat Sasuke. Buku-buku tangan Sasuke mengeluarkan darah, namun Sasuke terlihat tidak merasakan dan menyadarinya. Bahkan sekarang, pemuda itu kembali bergerak menerjang Hidan.

Buuk

Satu tendangan telak, membuat tubuh Hidan terhempas dan terseret beberapa meter ke arah belakang. Sasuke menghampiri pria itu, menarik kerah baju Hidan paksa, "Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya lagi. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari pria itu, Sasuke kembali melayangkan tinju tepat pada wajah Hidan, bertubi-tubi.

"Katakan dimana Hinata!"

Hidan terkekeh kecil. Wajahnya kini benar-benar luka parah. Darah dimana-mana. Pria itu dapat merasakan kedua matanya membengkak, hingga penglihatannya buram. Darah mengalir terus-menerus dari mulut dan hidungnya. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan bibirnyapun, pria itu merasakan sakit dan perih.

"Kau tahu," katanya terengah, "Aku selalu mendambakan tubuh Hinata berada dalam dekapanku, dimanjakan dan kumanjakan. Pasti sangat nikmat mencicipi tubuhnya yang mungil itu."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Buuk

Lagi-lagi Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Hidan.

"Bukankah kau juga menginginkannya hmm?" Hidan tetap bersuara, 'Tapi sepertinya Ex yang mendapatkan kesempatan emas itu," pandangan matanya terlihat merendahkan Sasuke, "Setelah itu, booom... gadismu akan meledak tidak bersisa," Hidan mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kekehan melecehkan.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke bergetar hebat, kepalanya menunduk, "Brengsek... brengsek!" katanya lalu kembali melayangkan tinjunya yang bertubi-tubi pada wajah Hidan. Kini, pria itu tidak menunjukkan pergerakan lagi, namun Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli. Pemuda itu terus melayangkan tinjunya.

Nafas Sasuke terengah, lalu menggeram frustasi. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu merogoh kantung jas pria yang tidak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke meraih ponsel milik Hidan, lalu mulai membuka semua pesan atau agenda yang tertulis di dalamnya, berharap menemukan informasi yang dapat menuntunnya pada Hinata.

Gedung bekas industri kaca

Sasuke mendecih, lalu dengan cepat membanting ponsel hitam itu. Sasuke memasuki mobil Hidan yang terpakir tidak jauh dari mereka. Melajukannya dengan sangat cepat. Meninggalkan Hidan dan ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan antara Hidan dan seseorang bernama Rec, pesan yang membantu Sasuke menemukan tempat Hinata.

**...**

"Kuberi tahu kau satu hal," Itachi bersuara, menimbulkan gema dalam ruangan itu, "Tidak selamanya yang terlihat baik adalah baik."

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mencari tahu."

Itachi menatap gadis itu. Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu sebenarnya," gumam Hinata, gadis itu menarik nafas dalam. Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya, "Waktumu setengah jam lagi. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" katanya. Hinata masih terdiam, membuat Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku memasang bom di bawah tempat dudukmu, jika kau benar-benar bijak mempergunakan waktu yang kau miliki saat ini, maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Kenapa kau mengincar nyawa Sakura?" tanya Hinata tegas. Itachi menatapnya datar, "Karena aku ingin," kata pria itu singkat.

"Tapi kenapa?" desak Hinata. Itachi membalikkan badannya, "Kau mengajukan pertanyaan yang salah," katanya, lalu kembali berbalik ke arah Hinata, "Kau tidak secerdas yang kupikirkan."

Hinata tidak bisa lebih bingung dari ini, kepalanya menggeleng lemah, "Jangan berbelit U-Uchiha-san," katanya dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Uchiha'. "A-apa yang ingin ka-kau katakan padaku?"

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu seorang ilmuwan jepang membuat suatu penemuan. Menguji-cobakannya terhadap wanita, salah satu pasien Rumah sakit Konoha," kata Itachi, "Namun sebelum efek dari obat itu terlihat, kondisi wanita itu melemah akibat kesalahan dalam persalinan."

"I-itu adalah berita di koran ini," kata Hinata cepat.

"Kenyataannya jauh dari pemberitaan yang beredar di media. Wanita itu mati, dikarenakan percobaan yang gagal. Namun semua itu ditutupi oleh dokter yang merawat wanita itu, juga ilmuwan itu tentunya," kata Itachi, membuat Hinata kembali tercekat.

"Mak-maksudmu, Haruno-"

Buk

Lagi-lagi Itachi melemparkan sebuah benda ke arah Hinata. Sebuah gulungan kain merah.

"Buka!" perintah pria itu. Dengan cepat, Hinata bergerak mendekati benda itu, lalu membukanya. 'Kalung?' batin gadis itu. Hinata mengamati kalung itu lekat-lekat. Liontin berbentuk bandul dengan rongga berbentuk bulan sabit di tengahnya. Dahi gadis itu menyerngit, kenpaa benda ini terasa tidak asing? "Ini... "

"Milik wanita itu," potong Itachi.

"Ka-kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?" tanya Hinata, menatap ke arah pria itu.

"Waktumu habis. Sekarang tinggal kau sendiri menentukan jalanmu ke arah mana," potong Itachi, "Jika kau sudah menemukan kembali arah jalanmu yang sebenarnya, Deidara akan menuntunmu," katanya datar. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menampilkan senjata hitam yang digenggamnya.

Dor

Prang

Kaca jendela di hadapan Itachi pecah begitu saja, "Kau akan menjadiakan ini rahasia," kata Itachi memerintah lalu dengan cepat Pemuda itu melompat.

"Tunggu!" pekik Hinata. Gadis itu masih tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari perkataan Itachi barusan. Hinata menggeram, akan tetapi gadis itu kembali tersentak ketika mengingat nomor _digital_ yang terus bergerak sejak tadi. Dengan cepat Hinata melihat _timer_ bom yang kini menunjukkan butuh waktu tiga menit lagi untuknya.

Gadis itu berlari menghampiri pintu dibelakangnya, lalu memutar kenopnya.

"Oh tidak," gumam Hinata, matanya terbelalak. Pintu itu terkunci.

**...**

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya begitu saja? kalau dia meledak bersama bom itu bagaimana?" tanya Deidara yang kini duduk di samping bangku kemudi yang diduduki oleh Itachi.

"Dia akan selamat," kata Itachi, "Dia bukan gadis biasa."

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Deidara lagi. Terdengar nada ragu dalam suaranya, "Apa kau yakin dia akan mencari tahu?"

"Berikan sedikit waktu pada gadis itu. Setelah dia mengetahui segalanya, dia akan datang pada kita," balas Itachi, "Dia sendiri yang akan menyerahkan apa yang kita mau dengan tangannya."

"Kau benar, gadis Haruno itu akan dengan mudah datang kepada kita lewat Hinata," gumam Deidara.

"Ah, baiklah!" kata Deidara lagi, "Menurutmu apa yang sedang dilakukan adikmu sekarang?"

Deidara sedikit berjengit mendapat tatapan dingin Itachi, "Baiklah, baiklah! Maksudku, Sasuke. Kelihatannya dia sangat marah ketika aku membawa Hinata tadi," katanya, "Kelihannya adik- maksudku Sasuke mencintainya," gumam Deidara.

Itachi masih terdiam, pemuda itu melirik Deidara dengan ekor matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya ketika Deidara memencet tombol pada ponselnya. Deidara menyeringai, "Aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Sasuke," katanya, "Aku sudah dapat nomor ponselnya dengan susah payah, sayang kalau tidak digunakan."

**...**

Sasuke bergerak cepat menelusuri anak tangga menuju lantai atas gedung itu.

"Hinata!" teriaknya, langkahnya semakin cepat ketika tidak mendapat jawaban. Satu persatu pintu dalam gedung itu ditendangnya kasar hingga membuka. Namun pemuda itu hanya mendapati ruangan kosong.

Lagi, dengan nafas terengah Sasuke berlari menelusuri lorong gedung itu.

**...**

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Perlahan dihirupnya udara dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan diri. Diliriknya _timer_ bom yang terus bergerak mundur. Waktu yang dimilikinya tinggal satu menit lagi. Kembali gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bolah mati. Aku tidak ingin mati."

Hinata melirik ke arah bawah melalui jendela bekas Itachi keluar tadi. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Pintu keluar ruangan itu terkunci. Kelihatannya pemuda pirang yang membawanya tadi yang menguncinya semenjak Hinata tiba di dalam ruangan ini.

Hinata menghirup udara di sekitarnya, lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Kakinya melangkah, menaiki jendela besar itu.

**...**

Drrt drrt drr-

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih ponselnya.

"**Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Sasuke-kun?"**

"Siapa ini?" tanya Sasuke terengah.

"**Ah... kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, gadismu itu akan meledak dalam hitungan... "**

Mata Sasuke membelalak.

"**Tiga... "**

"Katakan siapa kau? Dimana Hinata?" geram Sasuke, semakin cepat memeriksa tempat itu. Kakinya bergerak cepat menuju lantai tiga gedung.

"**Dua... "**

"Brengsek!" geram Sasuke menendang dengan kuat semua pintu yang berada di lantai tiga.

"**Satu!"**

Boom

Terdengar ledakan dahsyat dari gedung kosong tepat di depan gedung dimana Sasuke berada sekarang.

Brak

Ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman Sasuke terlepas begitu saja. kedua matanya terbelalak, menyaksikan kobaran api yang dihasilkan ledakan itu.

"**Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Hyuuga-chan... "**

Terdengar suara seseorang melalui ponsel Sasuke yang kini sudah tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Tidak... " gumam Sasuke, "Tidak... " katanya lagi.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menuruni tangga lalu keluar dari gedung itu, kakinya terhantam besi tua ketika akan menuruni anak tangga kelima, membuat tubuh pemuda itu terguling ke bawah. Di depannya kini api tengah berkobar melalap gedung tua itu.

Matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Hinata mati... " gumamnya. Digerakkannya bola matanya ke arah atas, menatap kobaran api yang melahap gedung itu. Pikirannya melayang lagi pada kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu, dimana dia kehilangan semuanya, dalam keadaan yang hampir sama. Di hadapannya sendiri, kobaran api melahap orang-orang penting baginya.

Perlahan Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Tubuh tegap itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, ketika mencoba untuk berdiri, "Dia sudah mati," katanya lagi.

'Kau boleh percaya padaku'

Perkataannya pada waktu lalu kembali terngiang dalam kepala Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Wajahnya kembali mengeras, "Hinata belum mati! Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mati!" katanya cepat, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadinya tertunduk dalam, bermaksud akan memasuki gedung yang dilalap api itu. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati sosok mungil itu tengah berdiri di depannya. Wajah Hinata tampak pucat, rambutnya acak-acakan. Keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya membuat beberapa helaian kecil rambutnya menempel pada wajahnya yang lengket akibat keringat tersebut. Abu pembakaran yang berwarna hitam juga menodai wajah pucat dan pakaian Hinata.

Seluruh tubuhnya juga dihisasi lecet. Resiko yang sangat besar memang ketika Hinata melompat dari lantai dua gedung itu melalui jendela. Akan tetapi, tumpukan plastik sampah sedikit mengurangi sakit yang dirasakan Hinata.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Dia takut, sangat takut.

Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis itu. Pandangan matanya tajam, menatap hanya pada satu titik, Hinata. Terlihat jelas, Sasuke menyeret kaki kanannya, terluka akibat tendangan Hidan yang tidak dibilang pelan mengenai tulang keringnya, ditambah dengan hantaman besi tua pada tangga yang dituruninya barusan. Disekitar pelipis pemuda juga terdapat darah yang sudah mengering. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke tiba di hadapannya.

"Kau," desis Sasuke, "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?" bentaknya. Jelas, kini pemuda itu tidak main-main. Sasuke benar-benar marah. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi. "Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

Nafas Hinata kembali tercekat, terasa sesak. Tubuhnya bergetar, kerongkongannya terasa sakit menahan tangis.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan kata-kataku tadi? Apa kau tidak paham arti dari 'berhenti?" belum ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"Tegakkan kepalamu dan jawab aku!" bentak Sasuke, memegang dagu Hinata, memaksa gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Terdengar isakan tertahan dari gadis itu.

"Jangan menangis. Itu membuatku muak!" Sasuke berteriak lagi. Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ketakutan. Gadis itu berusaha menahan dan meredam isakannya.

"Kenapa kau bertindak semaumu hah? Apa kau merasa hebat?" Teriakan Sasuke semakin keras, namun matanya kini mengeluarkan cairan bening, "Jawab aku!"

"Kau membuatku gila Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Go-gomenne," suara Hinata putus-putus. Terlihat dengan jelas, betapa gadis itu berusaha tidak terisak. Sebagai gantinya, kedua tangannya terkepal teramat sangat kuat, menahan tangisnya.

Greb

Satu tarikan kuat dari Sasuke, membuat Hinata tertarik ke dalam pelukan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Sasuke meraih dan mendekap kuat-kuat Hinata. "Sekali lagi, jika sekali lagi saja kau membuat aku begini," kata Sasuke, "Kupastikan kau-" Sasuke berhenti berbicara, pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Hinata hanya dapat terisak dalam dekapan Sasuke. kepalanya mengangguk kecil, "Gomen... " katanya lagi di sela-sela isakan tangisnya.

**...**

Ino mengamati berkas yang baru saja diterimanya dari Kotetsu. Kotetsu, Sang bartender klub malam tempa Ino bekerja sebagai DJ, tidak diragukan lagi keahliannya dalam mencari informasi. Memang benar, pada malam itu Shikamaru memintanya untuk berhenti. Tapi bukan Ino namanya jika hanya karena kata-kata itu, dia akan menyerah dan berhenti tanpa menyelesaikannya. "Jadi, seminggu sebelum kematian Chouji, dia datang ke klub ini bersama seseorang?" tanya Ino pada Kotetsu yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Tepatnya dua orang," koreksi Kotetsu," Aku sudah bertanya pada orang-orang yang bekerja di sini, dan seperti yang kau ketahui, Chouji memang datang seorang diri. Memesan ruangan VIP. Anehnya pelayan tidak di ijinkan satupun datang membawakan minuman atau pelayanan lainnya."

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu dia bertemu dengan dua orang itu?" dahi Ino sedikit mengkerut, Kotetsu terkekeh ringan.

"Kau lupa berbicara dengan siapa?" tantang Kotetsu, "Aku membongkar semua _file_ rekaman CCTV, dan aku menemukannya sayang."

Ino mengamati lagi kaset yang berada di tangannya, "Ini maksudmu?" tanya Ino, Kotetsu mengangguk. Ino menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Memasukkan kaset berwarna hitam kotak itu ke dalam tasnya.

"_Thanks_ Ko," katanya, "Aku pergi," katanya melambaikan tangannya. Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _club_ malam itu. Tangan kanannya terangkat, memudahkan kedua bola matanya menangkap letak jarum pada jam tangannya. Jam sembilan malam, dan jam segini Deidara pasti belum pulang.

Semenjak Ayah dan Ibu Ino memutuskan untuk tinggal di Swiss lima tahun yang lalu, kedua kakak-beradik ini benar-benar mengalami masalah dalam komunikasi. Perbedaan paham seringkali membuat mereka berdebat.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus bayangan Sang kakak dari benaknya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan ke arah trotoar, menghentikan taksi yang akan membawanya pulang.

**...**

Kepulan asap putih melayang di udara sekitar orang itu. Gelas yang kini hanya terisi setengahnya dengan _wine_ merah itu masih setia digenggam oleh pria paruh baya itu.

"Haruno-sama, sudah waktunya meminum obat," kata seseorang dengan tubuh membungkuk hormat. Orang iru, Haruno Danzo masih tetap memandang ke arah luar melalui kaca jendea mewahnya, "Tinggalkan saja disitu," katanya dengan suara berat.

"Ha'i," kata orang tersebut, meletakkan nampan berisi obat dan segelas air putih di atas meja kerja tuannya. Danzou meneguk cairan merah itu dengan nikmat, lalu berbalik dan melangkah mendekat ke arah nampan itu. Tangannya yang mulai keriput meraih botolan kecil berisi tablet berwarna hitam itu. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat benda itu

"Hinata Hyuuga," gumamnya pelan.

**Tbc**

**Nyaha!**

**Makin gaje aja ni cerita!**

**Oke, cuap-cuap dulu buat reader tercinta.**

**Special thanks, hug and kiss to:**

**ulva-chan, sasuhina always in my heart, Recca, Eun Jin Tsubaki-san, Ma Simba, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Girl's 'love' blue, Keira Miyako, Yumi michiyo, Merai alixya Kudo, Ika chan, Uzumaki Panda, Suzunida, Narcissus, Hazena, nhie-chan, Ai HinataLawliet, Tata, harunaru chan muach, Ara-chan, shichan hallyu, Felixs Lucifer, Rikurohiyuki03, Mizukichan Aino Yuki, Ekha, Kino lolly, Hana Arny, papillonz, Ichsana-hyuuga, Nyx Quartz, hirartsuhyugga, Rasni, Inuzuka Sandhianie, tsukiyomi, Nanairo zoacha males login, Norikonori-chan, nohiru hikari, Nearly lan, Uwii, Hyouma Schieffer, AyameHyuga, cendi hoseki, Sheila, Love sh, Cagalli yula Attha, kapten Byakuya, Hinata-chan, giovanni, ao-kazamasa, yamanaka emo, Dae Uchiha, hina-chan, Soft purple, , Desy Cassiotaku, azalea, Ai HinataLawliet, Uchihyuu nagisa, Miya-hime Nakashinki, dan buat semua yang sudah pernah review, yang sudah baca fic ini juga termasuk silent reader. **

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, Akang Gaara mulai chapter depan akan berperan penting. Fanfic ini dipastikan gak bakal panjang-panjang amat kok. **

**Semakin pusing baca fic ini? salahkan Sasu-chan! –nah lo?-**

**Oh iya, buat yang minta alamat fb, maaf... author ga bisa ngasi tau, karena pada kenyataannya AUTHOR GA PUNYA FB –pundung-. Mungkin belum minat ngaktifin akun lagi setelah beberapa malasah yang timbul akibat fb.. nyahahaha!**

**Nah, seperti biasa! Review, saran dan kritik yang membangun diterima. **

**Monggo...**

**Peace**

**Ryu**


End file.
